White Mask
by romanianphantom
Summary: Erik Caffery is a world-class art theif, master of disguises and forger. During his 4 year sentence, he escapes. Special Agent Christine Destler is sent to catch him and she does again. Erik cuts a deal with Chrisitne; helping her on cases which she agrees to. Despite their history, they continue to work on cases as Erik tries to win her heart once more (Phantom meets White Collar)
1. Beneath A Moonless Sky

_Chapter One: Beneath a Moonless Sky_

The golden star rises over the sleepless city, waking the sleeping citizens to start their day. Rays of light creeps into a small room where a man sleeps quietly, lighting up the dark room. An alarm rings, filling the room with the annoying buzzer. Without opening his eyes, his hand feels around for the snooze button until he found it. His hand rubs his tired eyes as he yawns. Opening his eyes, he sits up and looks at the clock. Groaning, he pulls the sheets off of him and forces himself out of the comfortable bed. Walking over to the dresser, he grabs a clean pair of boxers before walking into the bathroom to wash up. He turned the light on, immediately regretting it. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he stood in front of the sink and looking into the mirror. His thick jet black hair was messy from sleeping while his intense blue eyes looked tired. He fixed this messy hair and splashed sold water on his sun kissed skin. After washing up, he went back into his bedroom to get dressed before heading out to the small living room. Turning on the light, he jumped when he saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Are you trying to scare me?" He asked his friend. Nick simply shook his head and sipped his D&D coffee before handing him a latte.

"Good afternoon to you too." He smiled. "What is the plan for today, Erik?" He asked Erik. "There's a pretty big art piece that worth a few thousand."

"Another piece to add to my collection?" He sipped his latte. "If you can get some information about it, I'll see if it's worth it. Either way, the FBI will have another field day." Nick chuckled.

"Well you're in their Most Wanted, think number five on their list. They have been after you for a few years now; you would think they would have already gotten you."

"FBI aren't that smart." Nick nodded. "Well get more information on it and call me later. I'm heading over to grab some lunch with Alex." He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Once he got outside, he headed over to the subway to head into the city of New York.

Once in the city, he looked at his phone for the address of the café where he was going to meet Alex. Getting the address, he called for a taxi and headed to the café. After pulling up, he got out and headed into the café to see Alex sitting at a table with two cups of coffee all ready. Walking up to the table, he sat down on the chair.

"So I hear you're looking for stealing the new painting at the art museum." He chuckled. "Really Erik, it's not worth that much."

"Maybe not to you. You live in a fancy apartment with a view of the city while I live in the Bronx. Your fiancée can afford nice things while I have to steal for money."

"Yes that's true, but you do have a lot of money so why are you living in that small ugly apartment?" Alex asked.

"Hey it's not ugly and because I like it, it's small and perfect for me. Although Nick likes to spend several nights there too, but he takes the couch." Alex shook her head. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"FBI talked to me the other day." Now she had his attention. "They asked about you and if I knew anything. They aren't happy that you've managed to not get caught."

"Well I can't make everyone happy." Alex rested a hand on his. He noticed the worry look in her eyes.

"Erik I'm trying to warn you. They aren't going to give up until you're behind bars. You'd be surprised what the FBI can do, especially to wanted criminals." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Alex." He stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you." He left the café and stood on the street, looking around for a taxi. As he waited for a cab to approach, he noticed someone across the street looking at him. His eyes moved and meet with a pair of dark brown eyes, belonging to a woman.

Her hair was curled to perfection, painted with dark chocolate locks that hung down pass her shoulders. Her cream color skin was flawless; bring out her dark eyes and lips. She wore a black leather jacket with skinny jeans and black knee-high leather boots with two buckles. Her red lips curled up slightly into a small smile as she looked at him. Her body was slim, but had curves. She quickly looked away as he saw a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Smiling, he kept watching her as she walked into a clothing store behind her. Forgetting the cab, he ran across the street and into the clothing store. He noticed it was woman's store and felt out of place. Looking around, he found her looking at dresses. Quietly, he walked up next to her and pretended to browse like her.

"You're either pretending to browse or thinking of buying something for your girlfriend." She said without looking at him. Her voice was so angelic. He chuckled and turned to face her.

"You would believe if I said for girlfriend?" He asked. She stopped and looked him with her dark eyes.

"I would, but you followed me into this store and I doubt you would have if you had a girlfriend."

"You're good." She smiled. "I'm…Luke Butler." He held out his hand.

"Christine Destler." They shook hands. "So Luke Butler, are you from New York?" She asked after releasing his hand.

"Lived here all my life, how about you?" He asked her.

"I'm live with my parents in Seattle."

"What brings you to New York?"

"My father is a big fan of art and wanted to see the new artwork so he got us tickets for it. We saw it last night and it was pretty, I'm not a huge fan of art. But he loves it and always talks about it."

"I'm a fan of art as well."

"Then you and him would get along very well, although don't mention a certain name in front of him."

"What name would that be?" He asked, wanting to know.

"I think the name is Caffery, apparently he's an art theft and has been stealing artwork for years. But father hates him, keeps saying he should riot in jail." He swallowed hard.

"Well I'm sure the FBI is on it." She nodded. "Would you like to grab dinner with me tonight?"

"Asking me out, are we?" He chuckled and smiled. "I'm free after six." She quickly gave him the address of the hotel before heading out of the store. Erik smiled and watched her as she walked down the busy street. Finally hailing his taxi, he headed back to his apartment. His mind continued to think about her and couldn't wait for dinner with her.

Walking into his apartment, Nick was sitting at the dining room table. Erik rolled his eyes, seeing him eating some of his food. Walking over, he sat down next to him as Nick continued to eat.

"You have an apartment, you do know that?" He asked his friend.

"I know that, but I got more information on that artwork. It's easy to take, security isn't that tight. We can do it tonight and make the Sunday paper."

"Sorry but I can't." Nick raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"I'm having dinner with a girl I just met, I'm picking her up around six and we're heading to this little place I know that has great food."

"Let me get this straight; you're going to skip taking this new artwork to have dinner with a girl who you just met this morning." Erik nodded. "Wow I'm actually getting passed over by a girl."

"Was bound to happen soon."

"Just don't tell her that you're Erik Caffery since I'm sure she's heard of you. Who hasn't heard of you?" He asked. Erik knew not to answer it. "Have fun on this date."

"Thanks man." Erik looked at the clock, seeing he had five hours till his dinner with Christine. He had no idea what he was going to do before then. He thought he clean up his apartment, thinking he'd invite her over after dinner. The apartment cleaning took three hours so he figured start getting ready. First he showered and then grabbed his nice shirt and jeans. After he was ready, he kicked Nick out and decided to head out to her hotel. Coming up to the hotel and her room, he knocked on the door. The door opened to find her standing there in a fitted cocktail dress with heels to match. Her hair was pulled half back with a simple necklace surrounding her neck. His mouth went dry at the sight of her.

"You're early, good thing I'm already." Her eyes scanned him. "You look very nice." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." Her cheeks blushed as she smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his hand which she accepted. They walked out of the hotel and onto the street. "Now don't even ask where we're eating because it's a surprise and I'm not telling." She pouted her mouth.

"Please…" She batted her eye lashes. He had to admit, she was very good. He shook his head, but kept his smile. "Fine then." She gave up and continued to walk down the street. Soon they came up ton Italian restaurant called Benito One and went inside. They were seated in a booth and waited for their waiter. "So an Italian place? You must be a guy who loves romance." She said as she looked at the menu.

"Well I guess you could say that, but I've wanted to go here ever since I was little."

"Why not before?" She asked.

"Couldn't find the right girl to go with." She smiled and continued to look at their menus. After both ordered their drinks and food, they decided to get to know each other. "So tell me about yourself." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he could tell without saying too much.

"Well my parents died when I was young so I've had to live on my own for a while. When I turned seventeen, I became a…a…"

"A what?" She asked.

"A male stripper." Her eyes widen. "I danced for a few years until I decided to quit, but made a lot of money."

"I can't picture you as a stripper, but I won't judge you on that."

"Thank you. So now I collect art pieces and work for a friend of mine."

"Sounds interesting."

"You have no idea. So tell me about you."

"Well I'm currently a senior in college, majoring in Criminal Justice. I would love to become an FBI agent in a couple of years. Maybe go into white collar."

"Oh…" He started to get nervous. "…white collar crime?" She nodded. "That's interesting." _Remain calm, just change the subject_, his mind told him.

"Well I'm not a huge fan of art, probably because I'm not the most artistic like my father. He has a few pieces of his own, but one was stolen a few months ago."

"I'm guessing by Caffery." She nodded. "I've heard he's stolen several pieces."

"Yeah father isn't a fan of him, but what can he do? The FBI haven't been able to catch in years."

"Well maybe they need to find out his weakness and then use that against him. Every man has a weakness, whether it's the art or a woman he loves, he'd do anything for that or them."

"You should like you know him."

"I've also had a few pieces stolen from him, well by my company that I work for. So I know what your father feels, but I can assure you that the FBI is doing their best to find him." He said, not knowing about a van parked outside the restaurant. Three FBI agents sat inside the van, listening in on the conversation.

"Who is this girl?" One of them asked. "Peter, find out who she is." Peter nodded and started looking her up. A few minutes went by when he got a result.

"Name is Christine Destler, lives with her father in Seattle. She goes to Seattle University, majoring in Criminal Justice. No criminal record, file is clean. Oh says here that her father reported stolen artwork, suspect is Erik Caffery." Peter informed his boss.

"Well looks like this girl could be the weakness mister 'Luke' was talking about. Keep that file on hand; we may need it in a few years." He ordered before continuing to listen to their conversation. The conversation was cut short when their food arrived.

"You ordered pasta with sauce and meatballs? Seriously?" She teased him.

"Hey I can be romantic if I want to and I want to right now." She smiled and took a fork full of pasta. He grabbed her fork before she could put the food in her mouth. Setting her fork down, he took his and filled it with pasta. She smiled and ate the pasta. Pushing his plate closer to the middle, they began to share the pasta. After finishing his pasta, they started her plate until it was over. Once their wine glasses were empty, Erik decided to invite back to his place for some dessert which she agreed to. They left the restaurant and grabbed a taxi to head over to Bronx.

Entering his place, she looked around the small apartment while he grabbed some ice cream and two bowls. Once he got the ice cream, they sat down on the couch and started eating the ice cream. Putting her legs on his lap, she leaned closer to him to say something when the door flew up. They both looked to see who it was and Erik rolled his eyes.

"You must be Christine." The stranger walked up to the couch while Erik glared at him. Christine looked at Erik, wondering how he knew him.

"Christine this is…Mozzie." He quickly came up with a name.

"Pleased to meet you Mozzie, even though that's not your real name." Christine greeted him.

"Wow she's good." Nick said. "I'm sorry to interrupt the date, but Alex is outside the door wanting to talk to you."

"Who's Alex?" Christine asked, looking at Erik.

"A friend who's engaged to some guy." He answered her. "Why does she want to see me?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the B-I-F."

"What's that?" Christine asked again.

"Nothing serious, tell her that it can wait till later."

"She won't like that."

"Too bad, I'm with Christine now and she'll have to wait." Nick nodded and left. "Sorry about that, work stuff."

"It's ok, so Alex works with you?" Erik nodded. "What does the FBI want?" He stared at her. "My mother was an art theft too and had certain codes for certain people like the FBI, so spill Luke."

"Damn you are good." She smiled and waited. "Ok since we had a few pieces go missing, they have been looking into everything and Alex has not the best record so she's just worried." He explained, hoping she would believe him.

"I believe you."

"You know I'm lying?"

"Criminal Justice major and mom was a theft, you'd be surprised what I know. So whatever it is that you're hiding is your secret and I won't ask you what it is."

"Thank you." He paused for a moment before talking again. "You're different from the others."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"A very good thing makes this night more special." Her cheeks blushed again. A strand of hair fell onto her face. He leaned in and brushed the strand off her face. Leaning in farther, he closed his eyes. She followed as their lips gently touched. Feeling bolder, he cupped her face with his hands as the kiss slowly deepened. Her mouth opened to let his tongue enter. Their tongues fussed as his hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer to him till she was straddling his lap. She could feel him hardening under her as she slowly surrendered to him. Pulling away from her lips, he started kissing her neck. "Trust me?" She only could nod. Quickly, he stood up and began to walk towards his bedroom. "Hold on." Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he walked through the doorway. Gently setting her down on the bed, he walked over to close the door and lock it. Turning back around, he noticed that she was standing up. Coming over to her, their lips met again as her hands began to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his broad shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she gazed over his form. Smiling, her hands rested on his pants before unbuckling his belt. He helped her remove his pants and shoes till he was standing only in his boxers. She turned around and pushed away her hair to reveal the zipper of her dress. She could feel the dress loosening around her till the fabric pooled around her feet. His hands quickly removed the bra until she was left in her panties.

Turning around, he picked her and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her on the soft sheets and removed the last of his clothing. Her eyes admired his body as he joined her on the bed. Kissing her passionately on the lips, his knee parted her legs to settle between them. Moving away from her lips, he began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to the fabric of her underwear. Taking the fabric with his teeth, he pulled it off of her and tossed it to the floor. His body covered hers as he pressed himself against her. He could see the nerves in her eyes.

"You can still say no."

"Then I'd be making a mistake." He smiled and kissed her lips. He slowly moved inside of her, breaking her virgin walls. Gasping in pain, she put her hands on his chest. He could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to overcome it. He felt her stretch to fit him. "It hurts." A tear formed in her eye.

"Only for a moment." She nodded, wanting the pain to go away. Once fully inside, he slowly began to move again, thrusting gently. She felt the pain subside with a new feeling taking its place. Wrapping her legs around him, she encouraged him to go on.

"Harder…" His pace quicken at her command. With every thrust their bodies became one. He could feel himself tensing, ready for his release. Her walls tighten around him as she approached hers. With one thrust, the room filled with their cries. Tired and spent, he collapsed onto her. Her hands wrapped around him as their bodies tried to calm. He could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. He quickly rolled off of her and covered their sweaty bodies with a blanket. Pulling her into his arms, her head headed on his chest. Her breathing relaxed as sleep came to her, along with him.

Erik woke the next morning to light beaming through the window. Groaning, he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eight in the morning. His mind refreshed him of the night's events and a smile came to his face. Turning his head, he saw the bed was empty next to him. Sitting up, he looked around the room but she was nowhere to be found. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed a pair of boxers and headed out of the room. Searching the apartment, he couldn't find her anywhere. About to give up, he noticed a letter on the dining room table. Opening it, he knew it was from her:

_Thank you for last night, it was amazing _

_And I'm sorry I didn't wake you before I left. _

_Father booked an early flight and I didn't want to wake you so early;_

_You looked so peacefully sleeping there. _

_I hope someday we can see each other again_

_Until then,_

_Christine_


	2. Ten Long Years

**_Author's Note: hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I will try and post new chapters as quick as I can, but classes are starting up soon so my schedule is going to get even more crazier. I'll do my best to keep updating and make the story interesting. Reviews are always welcome :) Enjoy_**

_Chapter Two: Ten Long Years…_

Light peered through the barred window into a bathroom in the secured prison. A prisoner walked into one of the stalls, locking the door behind him. Lifting the lid off the back of the toilet, a few bags were taken out. First bag contained scissors, cracked mirror and an old razor. Sitting on the toilet, he took the mirror and held it up to see his reflection. He grabbed the scissors and began trimming the hair of his beard. Wiping the loose hair away; he kept cutting until the hair was too short. Setting the scissors down, he quickly went to grab some soap from the sink and rub it on his face. Using the soap as shaving cream, he began to shave the rest of his beard. Coming to the burnt scars on his right cheek, he carefully shaved over the scars. Finished with the razor, he splashed water onto his face, cleaning off the loose hairs and soap. Splashing water onto his hair, his hands combed through the thick stands, sleeking it back into a Phantom style. Taking out the second bag, he pulled out a guard's uniform and boots. Removing his orange prison jumpsuit, he put on the uniform. Pulling out the third bag, he took a cassette tape, prison car and some make-up to cover up his scars. Once he was fully disguised, he unlocked the door and headed out of the bathroom.

Walking down the hallway, he kept his eyes forward. He had watched the actions of the prison guards for years, learning how they moved and act. Head held high, he walked with confidence around the prison. He passed fellow prisoners and guards, but no one noticed him. He came up to the front barred door and got out his card. Swiping it, the door unlocked. He started to open it until another guard grabbed the door and looked at him. Nerves ran through his body, but he had to stay calm. The guard smiled and held opened the door for him. Nodding, he walked forward and out of the prison. Breathing in the fresh air, he smiled at himself. Quickly looking around, he spotted an old Ford truck. Hoping inside, he pulled out the wires and mixed them up to start the truck. The engine roared as he started it. Putting the tape in the player, music filled the interior. He began driving away from the prison, heading into the city. As he drove, he saw a man having a yard-sale. Stopping, he got out and walked over. He saw a yellow rain coat and tried it on.

"That's five dollars." The owner said.

"I'll give you three." The prisoner offered, knowing he only had four that he found in the truck. The owner agreed and gave the guy the coat. After leaving the yard-sale, he drove over to the JFK Airport and parked. Putting the coat on, he walked over to the valet pick-up. A couple pulled up in a brand new Audi and started to get their luggage. He ran up to them, offering his help.

"Take good care of her, we'll be back in a month." The owner handed him the keys and a hundred-dollar bill. Gladly accepting, he hopped in the car and drove away from the airport. Driving down the Brooklyn Bridge, he exhaled deeply. Four long years in prison and he was now free.

A few miles down the road stood a FBI building. A car pulled up to the building and an agent got out. Entering the building, she entered the elevator, pressing a button and the doors closed. Heading up to the top floor, she walked out onto the White Collar Unit floor. She walked through the glass doors and was greeted by one of her agents.

"Lab came back?" She asked him.

"They still don't know what it is." She sighed.

"Didn't any of them go to Harvard?" She asked again.

"Yes, one of them was actually top in his class." He answered.

"And yet they can't identify what that fiver is." She sighed again. "Alright, we'll have to wait till the results come till we can move forward on this." He nodded. "Moment the results come-"

"You'll know." He finished and walked to his desk. Taking two steps, another agent approached her.

"Meg what is it?" She asked, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Caffery escaped this morning." Her face turned white as the blood drained. "Marshals want you to find him…again." She only nodded before heading back out to her car. Getting in, she paused for a moment. She hadn't seen Caffery since the day she visited him in the prison four years ago. Taking a deep breath, she drove to the prison.

Arriving at the prison, she greeted the owner and a few guards. They explained how he escaped without anyone stopping him. She hid her amusement as she listened. They led her to his cell so she could look around. Scanning the cell, she noticed tallies on one of the walls. Counting them, she realized it was to count the number of days he was in prison. Looking at the books he kept, she knew they were part of the escape plan. One book was how to fix a truck while another was about airport service.

"How did he walk out the door without anyone noticing?" She asked as she looked at the books.

"Well he's been wearing a beard for the past four years, probably couldn't recognized if he walked right in right now."

"He's not a big fan of beards." She stated. "I want any tape you have of him sent to the FBI, along with list of visitors." She headed out the cell.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to pick him up." She answered and walked away. Leaving the prison, she called Jones and explained the plan. She continued to drive until she pulled up to an old apartment building. Heading inside, she walked up to a familiar door. The door was opened and she knew that he was here. Entering the living room, she saw him sitting against one of the many empty walls. He was looking at an old empty bottle of wine. "You had only three more months left of a four-year sentence." She said as she walked up to him.

"I couldn't stay there any longer." He kept his eyes on the bottle. "Remember this?" He held up the bottle. She smiled and nodded.

"You found it right after we lost everything." She paused for a second. "We would fill it up with whatever cheap wine we could get and pretend it was one of the finest wines in the world. Drink it with pizza or ice cream. Even with nothing, we had everything." He smiled.

"Yeah we did." He looked around the place. "See you've moved out a while ago." He set the bottle down and looked at her with those intense blue eyes that still haunt her dreams.

"Moved out three years ago, started a new life."

"I can tell."

"You armed?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Come on Little Lotte, you know I don't like guns." She nodded, bringing out her phone, calling Jones.

"All clear, suspect identified and unarmed." She hung up the phone.

"Let me guess; we're surrounded and all your agents along with the Marshals are with you." She nodded. He chuckled and stood up. He noticed something on her shoulder of her jacket. Taking it in his hand, he looked at it. "You know what this is?" He asked her.

"No idea, I was working on the case till you decided to escape."

"What is it worth if I tell you?"

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"If I tell you what this is, will you promise to meet me back in prison in a week?" She raised an eyebrow. "Just a meeting."

"What is it?"

"Security fiber for the new British hundred pounds." Christine's eyes widen as FBI agents entered and arrested him. "One week." He reminded her as they escorted him away. She remained where she was while he was leaving the building. Before leaving, she grabbed the bottle. She headed back to the FBI building to review the case she was on. The prison has sent over the tapes and visitors information that she requested. Watching the tapes, she noticed he hadn't really shaved much over the last four years. He started just days after being sentenced to prison, the day after she visited him in prison. Remembering that day almost like it was yesterday. Shaking her head, she focused back on her work. Once the clock hit eight, she decided to head home for the night.

A week later, she drove over to the prison. Walking inside, she told the guard that she was here to see Caffery. The guard led her to the visitor's room where she waited. After a few minutes, Erik arrived and sat down with a folder in his hands.

"How mad are the English? He asked, making her chuckle.

"Mad, really mad." She answered. "They want to know how we knew. So how did you know?"

"I'm very good at what I do."

"Did." She corrected.

"Did."

"Alright you wanted to meet me so what do you want?" She asked, getting to the point.

"I know why you call him the Dutchman; he's like the ghost ship. If I can recall, you've been after the Dutchman as long as I've been in prison."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"You know everything about me and I know everything about you. How'd you like your birthday cards?" He asked.

"Very nice and creative. Back to the Dutchman topic."

"I'll help you catch him."

"How will that work? You going to send me letters signing OG?" She asked. He opened the folder and pushed it towards her. She sat down and looked at the papers.

"You can get me out of here. I can be released in your custody."

"You hate the FBI and you want to work for us?"

"I can make an exception."

"But there's another problem here. See, I know you and I know the second you're out, you'll run." She set the papers down. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Christine, I am not going to run. GPS tracking anklet, new ones are tamperproof."

"First for everything."

"Think about it." She gathered up the papers and put them back in the folder.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Anything else you want to talk about while I'm here?" She asked.

"How did you know I was going to be at the old apartment?" He asked.

"Because I know you and that apartment has many memories that you and I can't forget."

"You left that bottle there on purpose."

"I knew that once you were free, you'd want that bottle. So I had the landlord keep the apartment under my name. But since you now bought yourself four more years, I handed over the apartment back to him."

"Where's the bottle?" HE asked.

"Sitting next to my bed back at my house, don't worry its safe." He smiled. Her phone went off, indicating a message. She looked at it, seeing the message from Meg. "I have to head back to the bureau. Try not to escape again and I'll think about your offer." He nodded and watched her leave the room. Erik headed back to his cell and looked at the tallied wall. He stared at it for hours, knowing he has another four years now unless she would agree to his offer. Sighing, he walked over to the opposite white wall and marked down the first day of the next four years.

Later that day, Christine sat down on the couch in her house, looking over the papers Erik gave her earlier. She thought about his offer all day, wondering what to do. A part of her wanted to trust him again, but she knew what he was capable of.

"What are you up to this late?" Jones' voice asked. He walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "Ah Caffery's offer."

"I don't know what to do." She sighed. "He started his escape plan the day that I visited in the prison. For four years, he planned this. But why not wait an extra three months?" She asked.

"A guy, who truly loves his woman, would do anything for her. Even escape from a super max prison. He truly loves you to escape for you."

"So you'd escape for Meg?"

"Yes I would." He answered. "So if you want my advice, do what feels right. I mean he is great as what he does, he's well-known around the world. It might not hurt to have a criminal as a consultant." He stood up and headed up the stairs. She looked back down at the folder. Jones' words echoed in her mind. A few hours passed when she finally decided.

"Erik Caffery…welcome to the FBI."


	3. Day One of New Life

_Chapter 3: Day One of New Life_

Christine leaned back against her car, waiting patiently outside the secured prison. Her arms were folded across her chest as her right foot pressed against the tire. Checking her watch, she had been waiting for several minutes. She always hated waiting for prisoners, always taking their time. Suddenly the door opened as Erik walked outside. Wearing jeans and white t-shirt with a wool long coat, he looked very casual.

"Let's see it." He lifted his pants leg, revealing the tracking anklet that she ordered for him. "You know how this works?" She asked.

"I'm being released into FBI custody." He walked up to her.

"Your criminal ass belongs to me which means that I can throw your ass back in prison whenever I want to. If you screw up and run, I will find you again and you'll be back here, not just for four years but for good. Got it?" She threatened.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now this is only temporary. If you help me catch the Dutchman and we might make this permanent." She moved to open the car door. "Let's go." She said as she got into her car. He walked over on the other side and got in.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he buckled in. She started the engine and put in drive.

"Your new home." She started to drive away from the prison. Driving on the road, she turned on the music. A classical piece came on, making Erik smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're playing the CD that I bought for Christmas. Thought you got rid of it after I was arrested." He answered.

"You think I got rid of a lot of your things after you were arrested well you're wrong. I still have many of your things, I didn't rid of much. Well besides all the stolen things that..."

"You still won't take full responsibility for all those stolen art pieces, documents and oh don't forget that-"

"Alright!" She shouted. "Yes I still haven't taken full responsibility for everything, but I'm getting there. You know how long it took for me have my boss trust me again?"

"He thinks you'll start stealing again?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"At first, yes. But now, not at much." He chuckled. "What you happy that my boss really doesn't trust me that much?"

"I am happy."

"Oh what till you see your new home, you'll be over joyed." She said as they continued to drive. After a few more minutes, they drove up to a hotel just a few miles away from the prison. Getting out the car, they walked inside the hotel. The door creaked as she opened it. Erik's eyes widen at he looked around the place. For a moment, he thought he was back in the prison.

The old wallpaper was starting to peel off while several spider webs were scattered everywhere. The floor creaked each time he made a step. They walked up to the front desk were an old man was siting. Christine talked to him while Erik looked around more. He noticed the old artwork that wasn't worth anything while a wooden frame was rotting. He could hear a couple yelling a few doors down while a woman was staring him down. The old man handed Erik his key who didn't want to take it. Looking at Christine, he saw her amusement.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. She nodded and they walked a few feet away from the desk. He was about to say something, but a man was standing right next to them. Pulling her away from the man, they walked farther away. "Please don't make me stay here." He begged a bit.

"What's wrong with this place?" She asked.

"What's wrong with the place?" He repeated. "Have you been looking around since we've been here? This makes the prison look like a five star hotel."

"Look I didn't have any say on this. If I did, you'd be staying with me at my place."

"Where do you live?" He asked right away.

"Penthouse on 47th." She answered. "Look, this is the cheapest we could find that close to my place and also the office. It cost you about seven hundred to house you at the prison and that's what it cost to have you stay here. If you can find some place better for the same price, then go for it." She explained.

"What about clothes?" He asked. "I'm wearing my entire wardrobe." Her eyes scanned him up and down.

"There's a little thrift store a few blocks down from here." He was about to say something, but she stopped him. "Hey you wanted this, this is what you got." She handed him a wallet. "You're license is in here, updated too. You also have a card, has about a thousand dollars for clothes and food. It's only temporary; if we make it permanent then we'll talk about pay. Your tracking anklet-" She pointed to his ankle. "-is programed so you can go any two miles from here." She handed him several folders. "This is your homework for tonight, read everything because we're getting to work tomorrow morning." She headed over to the door and looked at him. "See you in the morning." She left and headed back to work. He looked around the place and swallowed. Walking down the hall to his room, he unlocked the door and opened it. The dusty bed stood in the middle of the small room while the mirror on the wall had a few tiny cracks in it. He could tell the carpet in the room used to be white while the walls looked like someone tried to put wallpaper on it several times. He walked over to sit on the bed and heard it creak. He knew he had to get another place and fast. Wanting to get out, he decided to head to the thrift store Christine was talking about to get some clothes.

Walking down a few blocks, he came by the thrift store. Walking it, he looked around to find a few racks of clothes. Looking through the racks, he found nothing that he liked. He knew he liked thrift stores because the stuff was cheap, but never shopped for clothes at them. Looking through the last rack, he heard someone talking to the salesperson at the desk. He turned around to see a woman with several bags in her arm.

"Hey, I have some clothes that I'd like to donate." She told the salesperson. Opening the bags, he noticed they were suits. Walking up to them, he could tell that they were expensive.

"Those look amazing." He tried to start conversation. The woman looked at him, noticing the burnt scars.

"Thank you; my late husband loved wearing them."

"May I?" She nodded and handed one of the jackets to him. Looking at, his eyes widen. "This is Calvin Klein."

"Yes, he loved Calvin Klein. Always bought it, wouldn't wear anything else." He removed his coat and put the jacket on. "The jacket suits you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh call me Anne, Anne George." She held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Anne, I'm Erik Caffery." He introduced himself.

"Oh the criminal, I heard you escaped a few weeks ago and that Christine caught you again. Do you let her catch you?"

"It's a long ten year story. You know Christine?" Ann nodded.

"My daughter is partners with her; they live together in a penthouse just a few blocks away from me." She answered.

"Do you like far from here?" He asked.

"Just about two miles away." She answered. "Are you looking for a place to stay?" She asked him.

"Well I'm staying at the old hotel, but I am looking for a better place. However I don't really have any money or clothes; Christine has most of my things."

"Why don't you stay with me, I have many rooms at my place and I won't charge you anything, as long as you help out. And I can contact Christine; see if she'll lend you your stuff back."

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed the bag of suits. They left the thrift store to head to Ann's place. As they walked farther way, he hoped his two mile radius was still safe. Coming up to his end, they just reached the building. Heading inside, he knew this place was very expensive and fancy. They headed up to the 18th floor and the elevator opened to a small lobby. She decided to give him a tour a place to see if he liked it.

They opened the door to reveal a hallway and another door leading to the bedrooms. Walking down the hallway, the passed the kitchen and walked into the dining room with a den attached to it. Other side of the dining room was the study. Another hallway led to the library, living room and another den, along with a dressing room. A terrace sat along one side of the building, doors leading to the living room and den. Erik's mouth was opened the entire time he walked through the place, amazed at the beauty. She walked him over to the bedrooms and showed him the master bedroom with its very own dressing room, bathroom and terrace. After seeing all the fifteen rooms, he fell in love with the place. It had seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms and three terraces.

"Will this do?" She asked as they sat in the living room.

"This is truly beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. So you think you could live here and help out around the place? It's too big for one person to live it; I've been trying to let some of bedrooms be rented out, but no luck so far."

"Thank you Anne, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." A white standard poodle appeared and walked over to him, sniffing him. "I hope you like dogs. This is Coco, my dog. She is very friendly to people, doesn't bite."

"I do love dogs; I use to have two dogs when I lived with Christine. One was Doberman Pincher named Max and a Boxer named Bob. Max was our main guard dog while Bob was for company and Christine loved Boxers. We also got them since they would be good with kids."

"You and Christine planned on having children." He nodded, not saying anything else. She could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories." She apologized.

"It's alright, but yes we did…we wanted a family of our own. We were going to move out of the small apartment and into a bigger apartment with more space. But that obviously didn't happen."

"She never really talked much after you were arrest. I remember visiting the apartment one day and she was sitting on the couch, legs curled up to her chest, her eyes red from crying and she was wearing your clothes. Meg and I tried to talk to her, but all she kept saying was that it was all her fault and how she'll never forgive herself."

"She blamed herself for my arrest?" Anne nodded

"I think she still does."

"She's not alone; I blame myself for it and everything she went through afterwards. Heard her boss wasn't happy." Anne chuckled a little.

"No he wasn't, but Christine managed clear her charges. She was working undercover so she-"

"But she broke how many rules, not to mention crimes."

"But she agreed to it." He didn't response. "I don't know what happened between you two and I probably will never know, but I know Christine loved you very much and…I think she still does." He looked at her with puzzled eyes. She patted him on the back and rose from the couch. "Would mind giving me a hand?"

"What do you need help with? If I may ask?" He asked as he stood up.

"Moving all of my belongs into one of the other rooms. You get the master suite."

"No I couldn't, it's your room."

"Erik don't try to change my mind, it's alright. That room is too big for just me and since Christine will be here a lot more often now, I figured you two would need privacy."

"Oh I doubt that, they're no hope for us."

"You obviously never seen _Phantom of the Opera _or heard about _Love Never Dies_."

"I've heard of _Phantom of the Opera_, it's hard not to live in New York City and not hear about it. But the other one I haven't heard of. What's it about?" He asked as they walked out of the living and down the hall.

"It's a squeal to the musical. Christine does actually love the Phantom and chooses him in the end, but she dies in his arms."

"Are you saying that Christine does love me, but will die in my arms?" He asked. Anne stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm saying that love is very powerful and can't die. You know she loved you and she still does."

"She has an old way of showing it."

"Can you blame her? She's in love with a criminal and every rule in the book says no to it, including her job. But the big question is if she admits she still loves, will you love her back?" She asked. He looked away from her, his eyes focused on the floor. "You don't have to answer it to me, but to yourself and her." She walked off to the master suite, leaving him standing there. Sighing, his hand ran through his hair. He met up with her and started moving her things out of the room to another. After hours of moving things, he settled into his new home. The sun was setting over the city as he walked out onto the private terrace. His mind kept wondering if what Anne was true; did Christine still love him? His eyes scanned the sky above, silently praying.

Christine lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Max and Bob sleeping at the foot of bed peacefully, not knowing of the struggle she was going through. Her eyes watched the fan blades spin around and around, like her thoughts. Her thoughts constantly distracted her throughout the day, thoughts of him. A knock came to the door, drawing her attention away. She sat up and saw Meg standing in the doorway. Meg walked over, not walking the dogs and sat on the bed.

"Let me guess, Erik has been keeping your attention away from work." She sighed. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing…yet. I'm just wondering if I made the right choice, allowing him to work with me."

"What does your mind tell you?" She asked.

"Made a wrong choice."

"And your heart?" Christine thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm so confused; part of my hearts says it's a good choice while another part says it's a bad choice." She answered.

"Good luck." She patted Christine on the knee and stood up. Walking out of the room, she shut the door behind her. Christine out up and looked over at the bottle sitting on her nightstand. Taking the bottle in her hand, she opened it and noticed a piece of paper inside. Tipping the bottle, the paper slid out and onto her hand. Unfolding the paper, it was a letter…to her:

_Christine,_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this,_

_but understand that I didn't mean to leave you. _

_You know I had no choice; we both knew why._

_~EC_

**_Author's Note: hope your enjoying the story. Here are two links what Erik's new place looks like, along with Christine's place. I even did a little research and their apartments are literally 3 minutes away from each other. Now Erik only a two mile raduis and the FBI building is 4 miles away, but don't worry, I've got that covered. _**

**_Erik's apartment: realestateandhomes-detail/781-Fifth-Ave_New-York_NY_10022_M35547-94171_**

**Christine's apartment: realestateandhomes-detail/E-47th-St_New-York_NY_10017_M35283-93620?rental=1&row=21**


	4. The Dutchman

**Author's note: sorry for the wait, but this is a long chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story. Just a quick note, the crimes in the story are NOT REAL. They were inspired by crimes in White Collar. I will try and update with new chapters as quick as I can, along with answer any of your questions. Rates and reviews are welcomed :) **

_Chapter 4: the Dutchman_

Christine woke early the next morning to her phone buzzing. Groaning, she rubbed her tired eyes and looked to see who was messaging her. It was from Erik, saying he had moved from the hotel. Seeing the address, her mouth dropped. Jumping out of bed, she ran into her closet to grab some clothes and quickly put them on. Putting a pair of boots on, she ran down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab an apple. Meg and Jones were sitting at the table outside the kitchen, staring at her as she ran franticly around the place. She quickly said bye to them and ran out the door. Getting into her car, she turned the key and the car started. Turning the sirens on, she drove the three minutes to the apartment and got out. Running up to the floor, she banged on the door. The door opened and Anne appeared.

"Christine, good morning darling." She smiled and hugged her. Christine returned the hug, but still wasn't happy.

"Um is Erik here?" She asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Oh he's in the master suite, probably still sleeping. He was up late last night, reading a lot of files." She answered.

"Oh good, he did his homework at least." She walked inside and down the hall towards the master suite. Entering the bedroom, she saw him sleeping peacefully in the bed. Walking over, she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Jumping up, he looked up to see her. "You're in trouble." He pulled the covers off and stood up in front of her. She tried to ignore the fact he was only wearing boxers.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled, acting like nothing was wrong. "You're here early."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. Um what happened with the hotel?" She asked.

"I went to the thrift store, like you said and I met Anne. We hit it off and she had extra rooms."

"I don't know what you did to convince Anne to let you stay with her."

"I just talked to her, that's it. Also you did say that if I found a place for the same price that I should take it."

"I did say that. But all of this for seven hundred?" She looked around the room.

"Yep, but help around the house like take care of the dog, watch the Volvo…oh and cook."

"You are a good cook." She said to herself, but he still heard it. "Alright, get dressed so we can head to work. I'll meet you in the kitchen, I need coffee." He nodded and walked over to the bathroom to get ready. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom. She headed into the kitchen to see Anne making some coffee. She gave Christine a cup and continued to make breakfast: eggs and toast. Christine sat down at the table in the dining room.

Anne continued to make breakfast as Christine drank her coffee and waited for Erik. Anne came over and placed a plate of food in front of Christine and at a spot next to her. Christine thanked her and started to eat the eggs. Anne quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you were letting him stay here?" Christine asked.

"I knew you wouldn't approve."

"He's a criminal who committed a felony."

"Are you saying he belongs in jail?" She asked.

"I'm saying that if he had finished his time, then it wouldn't be much of a problem. But he escaped and didn't serve his time."

"Christine, are you afraid of might happen now that he's back in your life?" She asked her.

"Is it that obvious?" Anne nodded. Christine sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"What happened between you and Erik that made you so afraid to let him back in your life?"

"You mean besides having him arrested?"

"It was not your fault."

"It was my fault." Anne sighed.

"You know if you would tell me what happened between you two, it would help you and him, along with me and Meg." Christine was about to say something when Erik walked in. Her mouth dropped at his clothing. He wore an X Fit Body Slim black wool suit jacket with matching suit pants, along with a black dress shirt and black tie. Even the belt, shoes and watch were Calvin Klein. He set a striped band cotton fedora on the table and sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Since when did the Phantom turn Calvin Klein?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Since now." He said. Covering his burnt scars was a white half mask. The mask stopped just above his mouth, still showing off his lips. "And I need to look professional for work." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Unbelievable." She said.

"I'll let you two catch up." Anne stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"You're upset."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.

"Ok I am." She admitted.

"Tell me what I did wrong and I will thumb it back to prison myself." He challenged her.

"For starters…" He waited patiently, but she couldn't think of anything. "…eat your breakfast."

"What's wrong?" He asked, setting down his fork. She sighed and looked at him.

"I work my butt off to afford the things that I need, not to mention to risk my life every once in a while. Meanwhile, you just get out of prison and live in the Buckingham Palace of New York City and wear freakin' Calvin Klein!" Her voice quickly rose.

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are, you're yelling at me."

"I'm yelling because I didn't much sleep last night, nor my shower this morning."

"Ok you really need to drink more coffee." He pushed his coffee mug towards her. "Drink mine, you'll like it." She took his mug and took a sip.

"Great, you're coffee is even better than mine." She drank more of it. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's called Green Eye or Triple Death; basically you'll be in a good mood all day."

"Can we take this to go?" He nodded. "Good now we have to get going. We have to head to JFK, got a lead dealing with the Dutchman." She stood up. "And this time, don't impersonate a valet person." He chuckled and stood up. He quickly poured her coffee into a travel mug and grabbed his hat as she grabbed her keys and they headed out the door. Getting into the car, they headed towards the airport. Christine told him about the tip they got from airport security and why they have to go.

Arriving at the airport, they headed inside and were pointed towards security. As they walked, Erik spotted a blonde woman walking towards them. He figured she had to be FBI. Christine noticed his interest and rolled her eyes.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Meg, she's my partner slash roommate slash best friend and Anne's daughter. She's very good at her job." Christine answered as Meg approached them.

"Hey, you must be Erik Caffery." She held out her hand. "Meg George." He shook hands with her. "Nice hat." Erik glanced at Christine who shook her head.

"What have we got?" Christine asked.

"Guy's name is Tony Booth-" She handed her the file. "-he collects rare books. Been transporting the same number of them on two previous trips from Spain."

"So why are we here?" She asked.

"You're going to love this." She led them to the room where the suitcases were. Christine opened one up to find books in it. Erik opened the second to see the same books. The third case was the same. "This is why we're here?" Christine asked as she took one of the books to look at it. The title was in Spanish which she didn't really know. "Who knows Spanish?" She asked around.

"Snow White and the Seven Little Men." Erik answered. Meg looked at him with questioning eyes.

"He impersonated a Spanish artist." Christine answered without looking at Meg or Erik. "Alright so what else do we know about this guy?" She asked Meg.

"No record."

"You said he collects rare book?" Meg nodded "How are these rare? They're so many of them, plus their made out of poor quality material so they wouldn't be worth much." Erik stated as he set a book down.

"Where's the guy?" Christine asked.

"Security is holding him, want to talk to him?" Christine nodded. "Alright, I'll set it up." She grabbed her folder and started walking. "Hey Little Lotte, I'm grabbing some coffee, want some?" She asked.

"No I'm good. Your mom gave some and if I have any more I'll never sleep again." She answered, still looking at the books.

"Hey Meg, I'll take one."

"Erik, coffee shop is outside." She said and left the room.

"She calls you Little Lotte?" Erik asked.

"Yes she does, she thinks it's cute and calls me that just to annoy me."

"I gave you that nickname." She looked at him.

"I remember. Now back to the case."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Look at these, see if you can figure out why there are so many and if they're used for something. I'll have Meg help you while I talk to the guy. Now don't try anything with her because Jones will kill you and he can."

"Who's Jones?" He asked.

"Boyfriend, partner, roommate and ex-army soldier."

"Got it." She nodded and left the room just as Meg entered. They continued to look at the books, trying to figure it out. Erik tried to ask Meg about Jones, but she wouldn't talk. Giving up, he started to look over a book. Grabbing a ruler, he sat down and started at the pages. Turning the page, he noticed it was published in 1938. He quickly tried to remember what happened in 1938 that deals with Spain. As he thought, Christine entered the room.

"Got anything?" Meg asked.

"No, his stupid lawyer showed up just as I was about to ask him something." Christine didn't sound happy.

"He didn't call anyone."

"But then…" She quickly bolted out of the room with Meg and Erik behind her. She ran into the room where she left guy, only to find him dead. Cursing quietly, she slammed her hand on the table. Coroner came and took the body away, leaving them with the books. Meg left Christine and Erik to help Jones try to identify the lawyer.

Erik stared at the blank page while Christine kept looking through the book. It had been a few hours since Tony was killed and Jones still hasn't been able to figure who the lawyer was. Closing the book for the fiftieth time, she pushed it away and sighed. Erik had been staring at the same page for hours. Christine sipped the last of her coffee and threw it away. She looked at Erik, seeing him focused.

"You're thinking of something."

"What happened in 1938 with Spain?" He asked, wondering if she knew.

"Spanish civil war." She answered.

"This page was published during then." He carefully removed the paged from the book. "Which means it's actually worth something if there's print on this and what the print is." He held up the paper.

"So you think that the Dutchman is using this for something?" Erik nodded. "What do you think it is?"

"Was there anything special during then that could be printed on a page like this?" Erik asked. Christine thought for a moment, trying to remember her history.

"Franco did write a declaration to end the war, would that be it?" She asked.

"Where's the declaration?"

"Nation Achieves I think." She answered. With that, they headed over to the National Achieves. On the way there, Christine told him everything she knew about the Spanish civil war. When they arrived, they met up with one of the employees who remembered seeing Tony coming in a week ago. When Christine asked about the document, the man told them that they have it. Asking to see it, he agreed and went to get it. While waiting, Erik looked around the place.

The man returned with the document and set it down. Erik put on some gloves and held the document. The man went on about its history while Erik looked at it. There wasn't much on it but writing and seals. Christine continued to talk to the guy as Erik examined the document. Putting the document up to his nose, he smelled week old ink. Smiling, he knew it wasn't the real document.

"It's a forgery." He said, looking at the man.

"That's not possible." Christine hid her smile.

"It actually is. The ink is still a little wet, you can smell it." He held the document up for them to smell.

"It can't be; this document has been here for years."

"It's been here less than a week." Erik corrected him.

"And how would you know this?" The man asked.

"Erik Caffery." He introduced himself. "World-known forger; just ask Christine, she knows everything about me." He pointed to the agent next him. Christine asked if they could take the forged document with them. The man allowed them to take the fake copy with them back to the office. Walking out of the Achieves, they walked down the street towards the car. Getting inside, Christine drove back to the penthouse. "Calling it a day?" He asked as they got out.

"Yeah, staring at the same book for hours really makes you tired. Plus I actually have the penthouse for a bit since Meg and Jones are still at the office." They walked up to her building.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"You want to come up?" She asked. He turned back around to face her. "I can fill up that bottle of wine and we can order pizza."

"Wouldn't that go against Andrew's rules?" He asked.

"It's just a drink and pizza, not sex. And besides we have four years to catch up on each other." He chuckled and accepted her invitation. She led him upstairs till they arrived at her door. Unlocking her door, they walked in. Two dogs came running up to her, jumping with joy to see their owner. "Erik, you remember the boys." She said as he knelt down to greet the dogs. Another dog came running up. "This is Satchmo." He petted the Golden.

"When did you get him?" He asked.

"When Jones moved in, he brought Satchmo. He gets along great with Bob, but Max not so much."

"Max isn't much of a social dog, more of a guard dog to his mom." She smiled as he stood up.

"So how about you order the pizza?" She handed him her phone. "I'll see whatever wine I have." She walked into the kitchen to look at her wine collection. Erik called the closest pizza place, ordering a large cheese pizza and had it delivered. Hanging up the phone, he walked into the library that they had. Christine had grabbed a bottle of wine and was trying to get it opened. Seeing the struggle, he walked over and offered his help. Handing him the bottle, he opened it with ease. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to pour the wine into the other bottle. She threw the empty bottle away and the walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch, the dogs came running over and lay on the floor.

Erik looked around the living room, seeing pictures of Christine and Meg, along with Jones. A few artworks were hung up on the wall whole one of them he knew to be one of Christine's forgeries. Smiling, his eyes looked back at her. She sipped some of her wine and put the glass down. Looking at him, she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"So tell me about your life in prison." She folded her legs underneath her, turning her body to face him.

"There's not much to tell, spent most of my time planning my escape and in the cell."

"Nothing interesting happened at the prison?" He shook his head. "Wow, Erik Caffery's life in prison was boring?" He chuckled.

"Well when you're stuck in a prison cell for almost twenty-three hours a day, it can be pretty boring." She nodded. "What about you?"

"Well after last seeing you in prison, I took some time off. I went back to Seattle for a bit to see my dad. I was there for about two weeks which is what I needed."

"Get away for the world of me?" Sadly, she nodded. He looked down to the floor. "After that?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I returned to work. Andrews let me take it easy at first, just giving me a few cases. After a few months, he let me back to my usual workload. Meg and I moved into this penthouse just as she started dating Jones. After a while, she asked me if he could move and obviously I said yes. Meg keeps trying to hook me up with guys all the time."

"But…" He looked at her.

"But I…don't think I'm ready to date again." She sounded unsure in her voice.

"Why are you so unsure?" He asked.

"I guess I'm still not over you."

"Do you think you'll be over me?" He asked. His stomached turned, worried about her answer. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't think so." He nodded, relieved that there might be some hope.

"Do you think there's any hope for us?" He asked her. She sighed and looked down for a moment.

"I thought for a while that there wasn't, but now I'm not sure. I don't know what will happen with us in the future and I think that's what scares me the most."

"It scares me too, but what can we do about it?"

"Take one day at a time and see what happens, that's all we can do." He nodded. She opened her mouth to speak again, but a knock came to the door. "Pizza's here." She got up and walked over to the door. As she was paying the man, Erik looked down at the three dogs sleeping on the floor. Returning with the pizza, she set it down on the coffee table and opened it. Both inhaled the smell and their mouths started to water. Erik grabbed a pizza and took a bit out of it. "Hungry are we?" She teased him.

"Don't judge." She chuckled and took a piece. Within a several minutes, the pizza was done. "I should have ordered two large pizzas."

"I'm ordering next time."

"There's a next time?" He asked.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I will admit something: I missed you while you were in prison. I didn't have my best friend to tell my secrets to during those four years."

"You should have stopped by the prison."

"I wanted, but Andrews thought it best if I didn't." He nodded.

"Next time…we'll eat at my place." She smiled. He had missed her smile during his years in prison. "I missed that smile." Her cheeks blush.

"But if we are going to be working together, we have to be professional. Yes Meg and Jones are together, but they don't mix work and relationships together."

"There's a but in there."

"But Andrews doesn't not approve of agents and criminals working together or even in relationships."

"Then how did he approve of us working together?" He asked.

"I told him that you could help us catch the Dutchman." He nodded. "But like I said, it's just for this case. If you can help us catch this guy, then I'll try and make this a permanent thing."

"Then I'll do my best to help you catch him."

"Good." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Meg and Jones will be here soon."

"Ah and you're afraid that they'll start asking questions that you don't want answer." She nodded. "Well then I guess I'll be leaving." He stood up. "Let me help you clean up." She smiled and grabbed the empty wine glasses. Erik threw away the pizza box and washed out the bottle. He walked into the kitchen to see her standing by the sink, washing the dishes. Walking up to her, he rested his hands on the counter, on each side of her. Still smiling, she turned around to face him. "You love to break rules, don't you?"

"Breaking rules are what I do best, you should know that." He moved his face closer to hers, making her lips part. Her scent was intoxication, tempting him to lean in closer.

"They could walk in any moment."

"I'll risk it." Her cheeks blushed. Just as he leaned closer, the door of the kitchen flew up as Meg walked in. Their heads quickly turned and Christine's eyes widen. Her cheeks turned redder, embarrassed.

"What is going on here?" Meg asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Just talking." Erik lied.

"I'm sure." Meg looked at her embarrassed friend. "How's the talking going, Christine?" She asked. Erik looked down at the red-faced woman. She looked up to him, just brushing her lips against his. Gazing into his eyes, she had forgotten that Meg was here. "Christine!" Meg shouted. She turned her face to look at her friend.

"We're just talking." She lied too. Meg shook her hand and left the kitchen. Sighing in relief, she leaned back against the counter.

"I should go." She could only nod. Leaning in, he put his lips near her ear. "For the record, I wanted that kiss too." He leaned back to see her reaction and once again, her cheeks blushed. He smiled and bid her good-night. After he left, she quickly finished washing the dishes and ran to room, not wanting to talk to Meg about what just happened. Closing the door behind her, she slid down the wood until sitting on the floor. Her heart was racing while her mind was dizzy. She knew Erik always had a power over her, but didn't think it was still strong. She decided to call it a night and sleep off her crazy emotions.

Erik jolted up the next morning, covered in sweat and panting. He quickly looked at the clock, seeing it was early, but still had two hours till he needed to leave. Getting up, he decided to take a cold shower. The cold water helped cool his hot body, but not the steamy images in his head. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out of the shower, he jumped when he saw someone standing in his bathroom.

"God Nick, you seriously need to knock or warn me." He said to the man. "What are you doing here?" He walked up to him.

"You wanted me to find you once you got out and so I did. Anne is very nice."

"Yes I know." They walked into the closet so he could grab some clothes. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes I did, but I'll wait till you're dressed to show you." He said before heading out of the closet. Erik quickly changed, putting on another suit and headed out. Nick was sitting out on the terrace, admiring the view. Erik came out and sat in the chair across the table from him.

"Alright, what do you have?" He asked.

"Found initials on the document: C.T." Nick informed.

"Christ Thomas?" Nick nodded. "He's a great artist, didn't think he would forged something like this."

"Why not? It's brilliant. You know how much money he'll make?" Nick asked. Erik shook his head. "Well what I don't understand is why he's making so many copies of it?" He asked Erik.

"I bet Christine would know." He pulled out his cell to call her.

"It's early; I doubt she'll be up."

"You don't know Christine as well as I do." He speed dialed her and put the phone to his ear. He knew Christine would still be sleeping, but would want to know this information. After getting yelled at, he was able talk to her. Agreeing to come over, he hung up the phone and looked at Nick.

"She yelled at you, didn't see?" Erik nodded. "She's coming over?" Nod again. "Well that's my cue to go. I'll talk to you later." Nick got up and left the apartment. Erik walked inside to get the place ready. He cleaned up his bedroom and bathroom as quickly as he could before she arrived. Entering his bedroom, he just finished putting the towels away.

"Ok so what is so important that I had to skip my shower and breakfast?" She asked.

"I found out who the Dutchman is."

"Alright, you made it worth it. Let me shower first and make sure coffee is ready." She walked into the bathroom. Taking a deep breathe, he headed over to the kitchen to get the coffee ready. Several minutes later, Christine walked into the kitchen after her shower. Her hair was still wet and braided down her back. She had changed out of her sweatshirt and sweatpants into professional clothes. Erik handed him a cup of coffee which she thanked. "So tell me everything."

"Well his name is Chris Thomas, he restores artwork. He's currently restoring artwork at a church. Should we check it out?" He asked. She agreed, but first wanted to eat some breakfast. Erik offered to pick up Dunkin Donuts which she agreed only if he paid. Agreeing with her, they left the apartment and quickly grabbed breakfast. After breakfast, they headed to the church where Chris works.

Entering the church, they noticed it was closed for restoration. Looking around the place, they could see many people working. A priest walked up to them, saying the church was closed. Christine apologized and was about the walk away when Erik came up with an ideal. He took the priest aside to talk privately. Christine knew he was up to something, but didn't bother to ask.

"My friend is dealing with a crisis. She is happily married, but they have a guy staying with them, very handsome from what she's told him. She's been tempted several times."

"Unfortunately that's common."

"I know she'll listen here so if we could just have some time…"

"This is the city of churches, we're closed." He had to think of something quick.

"This is where she was married." The priest sighed and allowed them five minutes. Erik thanked him and walked over towards Christine. "We got a few minutes." They started walking down the aisle.

"Did you just lie to a priest?" She asked.

"Do you think Jones is handsome?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then we're alright." They continued to walk until coming up to a wall of artwork. "Here we are." He ducked under the tape and up to the wall. Christine stayed where she was while Erik looked around. "Found it!" He motioned Christine to come. Listening like a dog, she dunked under the tape and walked up to him. He showed her the initials, convincing her.

"What are you doing?" A man asked as he walked up to them. They turned around together, looking at the man. "I've seen you before." Erik walked up to him. "Perhaps on most wanted websites like the FBI's." Erik held out his hand.

"Erik Caffery."

"Forgive me if I don't shake hands with an art theft."

"I never was convicted of art theft."

"And who are you?" The man asked the woman standing next to Erik. Christine walked up to Erik and rested a hand on his arm.

"Girlfriend." She lied.

"Well the church is closed." Erik nodded and they walked away from the wall. Christine was convinced that Chris was up to something but couldn't get enough for a warrant. On their way to the office, Erik tried to tell her enough for a warrant. Coming up to the building, he spotted Nick standing with some agents. Erik excused himself to take a smoke. Christine had Jones watch him as she headed up to office. After talking to Nick for a bit, he ran up to the office.

Christine was sitting at her desk when Erik came in. She could tell that he took the stairs instead of the elevator since he was panting. Allowing him to catch his breath, she leaned back in her chair and waited. Finally, he was able to tell her where Chris was. Grabbing her keys, they headed to a warehouse a few miles away from the office. Sneaking around the place, they came to a garage door. They could hear printing presses printing paper. Now Christine was convinced, but still didn't have enough. Returning to the office, she had to explain why. She handed him a book on warrants for him to read. Meg walked in just as Christine sat down.

"What is it now?" She asked, not really in the mood.

"Thomas just booked a flight to Spain."

"What?" Erik asked.

"Damn it Erik, you scared him."

"All I did was introduced myself."

"Well that's enough. When's he leaving?"

"Flight is in a week." Meg walked out of the office. Christine rose and walked towards the window, staring out into the city.

"We've got one week to catch him." She sighed again. "If we don't catch him…" She looked behind her at him. "…I can't save you this time." He knew what she meant; he would go back to prison. Nodding, he knew he had to think of some way to catch him. Leaving her office, he headed out of the building. Hailing a cab, he gave the address. He knew that the FBI is tracking him, so he would have to find a way inside that building without needing a warrant. Once he got out of the two mile radius, he knew Christine would be on her way.

The cab pulled up to the warehouse and he got out, taking his phone out to take pictures. Two men came up to him, started yelling and grabbed. They took him inside the warehouse where he could see printing presses running. Hiding his smile, he was led into the office. Seeing Chris come, he quickly locked the door and took the key. Chris scolded his workers as Erik walked around and sat in the leather chair. Looking at his watch, he soon heard sirens approaching. Chris looked at him with death glares. Erik pulled up his pants leg, showing the tracking anklet.

"You're one son of a b-" The doors flew open as the FBI entered. They shouted orders to the workers and Chris surrendered. Erik scanned the chaos for Christine, knowing she would be here. Christine walked up to Chris as he was being handcuffed.

"Remember me? Girlfriend?" She smiled as he was led away. Walking up to the office, Erik unlocked the door to let her in. He sat on the desk, smiling a victory smile. "You're really bad at this running part." He chuckled. Her eyes ventured from him to a document that was sitting inside an open file cabinet. "Is that the original?" He nodded and she walked over and sat down next to him, watching the action outside the glass office. "You know this makes me 3-0." She informed him.

"I am bad at the escaping part."

Erik sat outside on his terrace, reading the newspaper. It's been a few days since Chris was arrested and now he's waiting to hear from the agency about his work offer. Christine was meeting with them now for their final decision. He took a sip of his coffee just as Christine opened the door. He smiled and set down the paper. She walked to him and sat down next to his chair. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid and wore a black t-shirt with jeans. He figured it was her day off or something, even though she still had her badge and gun on her.

"Day off?" He asked.

"No, Andrews has me on an undercover assignment and need to dress down for it. It's only for a few days then someone else will take my place."

"Why a short assignment?"

"Because then I have to attend several appointments with the FBI shrink."

"You hate shrinks."

"And so you do, so we're both going to hate this."

"Both?" She grabbed something in her pocket and pulled it out. Showing him it, it was his own FBI badge. He smiled and took the badge. "I'm official."

"Only as a consultant."

"That still is great. So how long is this partnership for?" He asked her.

"I own you for the next four years and then you might be free." She smiled at him. "Hey I have to run, can't be late. I'll see you in a few days." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Christine!" He called. She turned around to face him. "Thank you." Smiling, she nodded and left. He sighed and looked down at his badge. He would work with her for four more years, even if it meant being watched every second. Pulling out his phone, he noticed a message from someone. Reading it, he couldn't help but smile at it.

_Stay out of trouble this time ~Little Lotte_


	5. Trust?

**Author's note: ok so I'm bringing Alex back into the picture who is also going to cause tension between Erik and Christine. Also Nick will be appearing more in the chapters to come. Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I really appreciate it :) **

_Chapter Five: Trust? _

Erik sat patiently in the room, awkwardly waiting for the appointment to begin. The psychologist sat opposite of him, tapping his pen on his notepad. Erik looked up at the clock, wanting to leave. As much as he wanted to leave, he promised Christine he would be there. Looking down at his watch, he had one more minute till she would arrive. The door soon opened and Christine walked in. She sat down next to Erik on the couch. He leaned in closer to her to whisper something.

"Do we have to do this?" He asked quietly, almost pleading.

"I hate this as much as you but if we're going to be partners, we have to do this. We might as well deal with it together and no you're not getting out of it." She leaned away and leaned back against the leather couch.

"Alright Mr. Caffery and Miss Destler, glad you guys would make it today."

"We're not." Christine slapped his arm. "I mean we are too." He corrected.

"So Miss Destler, now I know you're here on Andrew's orders an-"

"Wait this is Andrew's order?" Erik interrupted. "Thought this was yours?" He looked at Christine.

"If these were my orders, we wouldn't be in here." She answered.

"Anyway, we're here to develop trust between you two."

"We trust each other." Erik said. The guy rolled his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"You told her that you were Luke Butler when you first met and then pretended to be him for a few years before you confessed who you were really were. And Christine…" He looked at her. "…you didn't tell him that you were an undercover FBI agent during your…relationship and never told him that until after he was in prison." Both of them stared at him. "Like I said we're here to build trust between you two so that this doesn't have to happen again."

"I hate shrinks."

"Mr. Caffery-"

"Enough with the formalities, we hate them. I'm Erik and this is Christine." He had lost his patience.

"I'm Lance Sweets." He introduced himself. "Now Erik, will you please tell us, well Christine why you lied to her?" He asked him. She raised her hand like a student. "Yes Christine?"

"I already know this."

"Well I don't know this and it's actually good for him to talk about this. So Erik if you would please start." Erik sighed.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to know the real me. I was afraid because if she found out, she wouldn't want me then. Her dad hated me, wanted me to rot in jail actually."

"So that gave you the right to lie to her?" He asked.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what is right when it comes relationships and the woman you love?" His voice slightly rose.

"You loved her?" He seemed surprised to hear that.

"Is that a crime?" He asked. "Yes I loved her and…" He was going to say something else, but stopped.

"Christine…did you love him?" He asked her. Erik looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes I did." She said without shame. He smiled and looked back at Sweets.

"What made it stop?" He asked. They looked at him like he said something in a foreign language. "Did it stop?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Oh…" He didn't know how to respond to that. "Um how about you guys fill out a questionnaire for the rest of the time?" He suggested. He handed them two clipboards with questionnaires on them.

"Why are we doing this?" Erik asked as he took the clipboard.

"Because we don't have much time today to do this therapy nonsense or whatever it is." Christine answered. "We have a new case which you're going to love."

"Right, so fill these out and then we'll end with that." Lance said as he quickly wrote down some notes. As they answered the questions, he looked over their files that Andrews gave. Erik handed his first while Christine was still working. After giving him hers, they stood up and grabbed their coats. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait we have to come here every day?" Erik asked her.

"Yes, just for this week and maybe next week." He groaned. "Look Andrew thinks we don't trust each other, plus he wants to be able to trust you so that's why we have to come here every day." She explained. "The good thing is that it's only an hour."

"You think an hour of this is a good thing?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You two don't like therapy?" He asked them.

"No we don't therapy." She said. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Let's go and catch the Ghost." She walked towards the door and opened to walk out.

"Whoa-whoa, we're going after the ghost?" He asked as he ran out the room. He caught up with her as she entered the elevator. "We're seriously going after the ghost?" He asked her with a big grin on his face. She chuckled as his interest.

"I knew you were going love this. Yes we're going after the Ghost; we have a witness who can help us get him, along with your help of course."

"Always glad to help the FBI. So why is the FBI involved with the Ghost? Isn't he the police's problem?" He asked her as the elevator opened on the White Collar Unit floor.

"Well it's now FBI since we have a world known criminal as a consultant." She answered as they walked out and into the office. "Plus he's added a new crime to his list: murder." Erik held the door open for her as they walked into the conference room. A young woman sat in one of the chairs, looking nervous at them.

"Who's she?" He asked her quietly. Christine sighed, annoyed at the questions. Getting out her badge, she looked at the scared young woman.

"Special Agent Destler and-" She pointed to Erik. "-this is Erik Destler, a consultant for us." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha. I'm sorry if I seem a little jumpy." She said in a Boston accent.

"That's perfectly normal."

"You've witness a murder?" She asked the agent.

"Yes several times so I know what you're going through." The woman nodded. "So if you could start from the beginning?" She sat down in a chair while Erik stood.

"I was at a party, a few models were invited."

"You're a model? Ow!" Christine kicked him in sheen, making him quiet again. "Sorry, go on." He rubbed her hurt leg.

"I was getting ready to leave and so went into the coat room to grab my coat when I hear some shouting. I couldn't really understand them, they were speaking in a different language, but I could tell that it wasn't good. I kept hidden, afraid to show my face. After a few minutes of yelling, everything went quiet. I saw him lying there…" She started to break down. Christine passed her a box of tissues.

"We're going to do everything we can to get him."

"How are you going to get him?" She asked.

"That's where Mr. Destler comes in. He's quite good at coming up with plans." Christine looked at him.

"Oh you trust me?" He teased.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked them.

"It's an inside joke, we have to go to a therapist."

"Why's that?" She asked them.

"Well we just became partners and her boss doesn't really like me." He answered. "But don't worry about that." He assured her. Christine turned to the sound of a knock on the glass door to see Meg standing there.

"Enjoy your pizza?" She asked with a wick look in her eyes. Christine looked down, trying to hide her blush. The young woman looked confused, wondering what is going on. "Andrews wants to know what the plan is to get this guy." She handed Erik a file. "This should help, unless you already know all of this." He made a face to her and opened the file to read it.

"Well this guy sure likes to party."

"How can you tell?" She asked him.

"Look at all the cities he's been, these are cites were parties happen."

"But why would he be in New York?" Meg asked. "There's no party here that big."

"Fashion Week." Christine answered. "All his buyers are here, not to mention New York has amazing parties during the week."

"But that's thousands of buyers, we only have a week." Meg stated.

"We'll throw a party!" He shouted a little too loud that people looked at him. "Sorry, that was a little loud." He quickly apologized. "If we throw a party, he's bound to show up and we have a witness who can I.D his voice. It's perfect."

"Do you think Andrews will agree to it?" Meg asked.

"One way to find out." Christine got up and walked out of the room. "Erik!" She called out and he came running after her. Meg giggled and shook her head. Christine and Erik entered Andrews's office as he hung up the phone. She explained the plan to her boss while Erik kept quiet.

"And how would we get him to come?" He asked. Christine opened her mouth to answer…

"Fill the room with models." Erik answered. She closed her eyes as she rolled them.

"I was asking the agent in charge." Andrews said.

"Basically what Erik said, but he does love to party." Andrews thought for a moment.

"I'll give you five grand for this party." He agreed.

"You know, fifteen wou-" Christine slapped his arm again. "Five is great." He corrected. "And Meg could help us."

"My Meg?" She asked him.

"Your Meg."

"My best friend?" Andrews rolled his eyes.

"And this is why you two are seeing a therapist." He excused them and they walked out of his office. They walked back into the conference just as Jones was talking to the young woman and Meg was looking as some files. Christine told Meg that she's been hired to help organize the party with Erik. As much as Meg didn't want to, she did it anyways. She and Erik headed to get things for the party while Christine worked with Jones on who they should invite. The young woman helped come up with a guest list. She was also able to help them with the venue. After sending all the invitations out and booking the place, Christine met up with Erik to see what he got.

The next morning, they went back to the therapist as ordered by Andrews. They sat on the long leather couch as Lance quickly reviewed their questionnaires from yesterday. Setting the papers down, he looked at the two.

"Alright so I've read your answers and I must say, they're pretty similar. Most of the time when you see same answers it's because the people are a couple."

"Remember, we were together for a few years."

"What exactly was the nature of your relationship?" He asked them.

"Well-" Erik started.

"Erik!" Christine shouted, wanting him not to say anything. "Please don't." She pleaded.

"I'm guessing you don't want to share." Christine nodded. "Anything said in this room wouldn't leave this room."

"Nice try."

"Aright well since Christine is unwilling to share, why don't we trust some exercises?" He suggested, which they agreed. "First we'll see how your minds work. Erik will say one word and Christine will say the first thing that comes into her mind."

"How is this supposed to build trust?" She asked, but he didn't answer.

"Erik you can start." Lance said.

"New York."

"Broadway." She said.

"Grey."

"Fifty Shades."

"Oh that's a good book. I remember you made me read that." He got off topic, making Lance roll his eyes. "You also got me that grey tie."

"Well it looked really sexy on you, especially without any clothes on." Lanced cleared his throat.

"Can we back to the exercise please?" He asked.

"Sorry…um…Paris."

"Opera House."

"Work."

"FBI"

"Alight, that's enough. How about we do something that is common when learning trust?" Lance suggested.

"Oh no, not that fall trust exercise." Erik groaned.

"Yes that exercise, so Christine stand up and Erik stand up behind her. I'm sure you know what to do." They stood up and got ready.

"If I fall on my butt, I will put you back in prison faster than you can say 'Music of the Night'. Got it?" Christine threatened.

"Relax." He leaned in towards her ear. "_Trust me…_" He sang seductively in her ear. Immediately her legs went weak and she fell back into Erik's arms.

"Good, see? That wasn't so hard." Lance said, not knowing what really happened.

"Speak for yourself." Christine tried to stand up on her own two legs.

"Alright, switch."

"But…I'll crush her." Erik said. Lance still made them. Erik stood in front of her, not wanting to do this.

"Erik, you have to trust her." Christine stood on her toes, putting her lips on the back of his neck. She whispered something sinful in his ear and his knees went out, making him fall back. Christine caught him, although they both landed on the ground. They burst out laughing as Erik rolled off her and helped her up. They continued to laugh until Lance made them stop. They kept doing simple exercises from the remainder of the appointment. Lance had them do some homework before coming to the next appointment.

Later that night, Erik laid on his sheets in his room. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as thoughts of Christine filled his mind. Quickly remembering something, he closed his eyes. The memory came alive before his eyes. _Christine was lying next to him, hair spread out on the pillow. Sheets coming up to her bust, covering her slim body. She was sleeping peacefully after a long night. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her brown eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him, making a smile appear on her face. _

"Erik!" Nick's voiced shouted. The bedroom door flew up to reveal Nick. Groaning, he sat up and gave death glares to his friend. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Just a memory…what do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Remember the last time you saw Alex?" He asked.

"In Russia, when I had to leave Christine." He answered. "Why?"

"Well she wants to talk to you, says it's about the music box." Now he had Erik's attention. He got off the bed and grabbed a shirt. Putting his shirt on, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch, reading over a text message.

"What do you want Alex?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"See you made it out of prison and into a new one." She eyed his anklet. "See Christine trusts you."

"We're working on that."

"You know you really have done it, I mean you are so desperate to be with her that you're willing to let the FBI track your every move."

"Why are you really here?" He asked her. She sighed and handed him a picture. Looking at the picture, he remembered it. "You still after the music box?"

"Yes I am and so are you." He shook his head. "Come on Erik, we've been after it for years and came so close to it once."

"Yeah I remember that; you ended up in a hospital and I ended up losing Christine. I just got her back into my life; I don't want to lose her again." He handed her the picture. "Find someone else to steal it with you." He stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"You can't stop." He stopped in his tracks. "You're too good at what you do to just suddenly stop." He turned to face her. "This could be your final score of your career, why not end it with a smash?" She asked him. He thought for a moment as Nick walked in. He had heard most of it, but kept out of sight.

"Why not Erik? We could retire and you could start a new life with Christine." Nick said to him. He already agreed to help Alex, but they needed Erik. He shook his head at it.

"I won't be able to with the FBI knowing." He pointed to his anklet. Alex stood up and walked up to the two men.

"Nick and I can get all the information and tools while you keep the FBI off our backs, especially Christine. We can meet here to talk or find a place if the FBI is getting nosey." Alex explained. Erik thought more about it. "What do you say? Are you in?" She asked him. Nick looked at his friend, awaiting an answer.

"Alright, I'm in."

**Reviews are welcomed :) **


	6. In Trouble Again

**Author's note: just a helpful hint, Nick's nickname to Christine is Mozzie so you'll see both names but they're for the same man. Also I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this and reviewed it, it means a lot to me since this is my first story, I love seeing that people are liking the story so thank you :) And if anyone is wanting to know about Erik's and Christine's history together...it will be revealed as the story goes on. So enough with me, enjoy the story**

Chapter Six: In Trouble Again

Christine sat in the dining room with Meg as Jones was still sleeping. Her eyes scanned articles in the newspaper as Meg played with her iPad. She read over the police report, seeing what the police have been up to. The dogs were busy eating their breakfast when Jones came in with his cereal and orange juice. He sat next to Meg and looked at whatever was on her screen. Finished her eggs and toast, Christine texted Erik to make sure he was up and dressed. Hearing that he's up, she cleaned her dishes and grabbed her keys. Walking to Anne's apartment, she got a call from Andrews about a new case for her to work on. Arriving at the apartment, she walks over to Erik's bedroom and sees him outside on the terrace with another man. Walking up to them, she recognized him.

"Well look who it is." He stood up and hugged her.

"Long time no see."

"How're you doing Moz?" She asked.

"I've been busy."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"You know me; wherever trouble is, I'm there." She chuckled. "Well I'll let you two get to work. Nice to see you again Christine."

"Later Moz." Erik said before turning his attention to Christine. "So are we going after the Ghost again?"

"No, another agent is on it since we had to see Sweets. We have a new one involving jewel theft."

"Sounds interesting, but why are they giving us the case?" He asked as he grabbed his mask and coat.

"Because the jewelry that was taken was rare and they think someone with a history of theft took it." She explained as they headed out the door.

"What happened?" He asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Don't know all the details; Andrews just assigned me it today as I was walking over. So we'll know when we get there and yes we're walking. My car is in for repairs since somebody decided to drive after having a few too many beers."

"If I recall that was you who had too many beers and the reason we got into an accident was because you w-" Her hand covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"We don't need to go down memory lane." She removed her hand.

"Suit yourself." He started to hum a song she sang that night.

"Remind me again why I agreed to let you help me." He opened his mouth to say something. "Don't answer that." He chuckled as the elevator doors opened. They walked out and headed to the jewelry store. On the way, Erik made them stop at deli to grab something to eat. White he got a sandwich, she ordered a smoothie. As they continued their walk to the store, he kept trying to steal some of her smoothie, but failed each time.

Reaching the store, he opened the door for her and they walked in. Meg and Jones were already there and talking to a few people. Meg noticed the smile on Christine's face and raised an eyebrow to her. Christine mouthed something to Meg, but she didn't believe her. Christine walked up to the store manager to ask a few questions while Erik looked around. He made sure not to touch anything since the police were still taking photos of the scene. After talking to the manager, Christine walked up to him as he looked at a mannequin that wore the replaced jewel.

"Manager says she doesn't know if this is the real one or fake. She has her expert on a plane at the moment, but that will take hours so is it real?" She asked him. "You can remove it from the mannequin." She answered his unspoken question. He took the jewel and carefully looked at it. After a few minutes, he got a result.

"It's fake and a pretty damn good one too. Pink is very hard to forged, never once could pull it off. Whoever did this is a genius, I'm jealous." She gave him a look. "I mean a guy who should pay for his crime." He corrected, making her satisfied. Meg hid her giggle while Jones just smiled. "So now what?"

"Jones, I want a list of every employee who knew about the jewel coming." Jones nodded and got on it. "Meg, get security tapes and also try to find out how this guy got in and out without anyone seeing." She nodded and headed to get the tapes. "And Erik…" She turned to face him. "…you and I are going to check out that vault." He nodded and followed her to the vault. They entered the vault and looked around. Erik examined the safe where the jewel was and was impressed.

"Guy did an excellent job." He concluded. "Managed to steal it without leaving any prints or damage anything." She groaned.

"Please tell me I'm not dealing with a Phantom crime."

"Phantom crime?" He asked, looking at her.

"All of the criminals we deal with, we give nicknames to them."

"Ah so mine was Phantom?" She nodded. "I like it." She rolled her eyes. "So now what?"

"We go back to the office to see what Jones and Meg got. I also have a meeting with Sweets too."

"What did you do?" He asked was a teasing tone.

"Who knows, but-" His phone went off and he read a message.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about Anne's lunch date. Can I head out?" He asked, lying. "I'll be back later to help out, but I promised her."

"Go, tell her I said hi." He thanked her and headed out. He quickly replied to the message and walked down the street. He did feel guilty lying to her, but if she knew what he was up to, she'd throw him back in jail. Sighing, he continued to walk down the street until coming up to the apartment building.

Entering the apartment, he looked around for her but didn't see her. Hearing some splashes, he headed up the stairs till he hit the pool and hot tub. Alex was sitting in the hot tub, sipping a smoothie. Walking up to her, he noticed a robe lying on the ground next to the hot tub. Smirking, he stood in front of her.

"Surprised to see she let you come."

"She doesn't know I'm here; she thinks I'm having lunch with Anne. I don't have much time so just tell me." He put his hands in his pocket, waiting.

"Join me first."

"I didn't bring a suit."

"That's never stopped you before, but the thing I'm worried about is your anklet."

"It's waterproof."

"Then come on in." He sighed and started to remove his clothes. Once the clothes were off and lying on the floor, he stepped in. Sitting down in the hot water, Alex moved closer to him. He quickly removed his mask and set it aside. "Got more information on the box, the French have it at the opera house on display for a few days and then it's going to come to Washington D.C."

"Oh that's a bit of a problem; I'm only allowed two miles, not two states."

"Let me finish…then it's coming up to New York for a couple of days. It's going to be placed in the MET."

"You know how tight the security is there?" He asked. "It's very hard to steal something there, almost impossible."

"You have managed to do it and that's why you're also involved." She answered him. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm still in." She smiled sinfully. "Answer a question; you know I'm naked, but why are you?" He asked.

"Husband's away." She answered and he knew what she meant. Leaning closer, she kissed him as she moved to sit on his lap. Betraying himself, he felt himself harden. Losing the fight, he filled her and surrendered. He could hear his phone ringing, but couldn't answer it.

Christine hung up the phone, tossing it on the desk. Twice she had called him and twice he didn't answer. She knew he wasn't at Anne since the Marshals track his every move and send in reports of every location he's been. Groaning, she got up and walked out of the office to talk to Meg. As she walked down the set of stairs, she noticed someone in Andrew's office. The man quickly looked at her and then back to her boss. Arriving at Meg's desk, she sat on the desk and sighed.

"What did Erik do now?" Meg asked as she set down the headphones and paused the tape.

"I'll deal with him later."

"Oh boy." Christine nodded.

"Got anything?" Christine asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I've looked over this tape a few times and still can't figure out how this guy got in there. Not to mention he blocked the camera as he worked on the sage and wore a face mask. This is must have Erik as an inspirational person." Meg explained.

"But Erik doesn't wear a face mask, he's too clever."

"Who's too clever?" Erik asked as he approached them. Christine looked at him with death eyes. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you pull that 'I'm innocent' tone with me. There are two things I hate in this world; liars and criminals." She was not happy. "You know what you did and since you lied to me, you get to go home for the rest of the day."

"Christine I-"

"I won't do that." Meg warned him, but he ignored it.

"Go home Erik, your actual home not to Alex's." He raised his eyebrow. "I own you remember? Which means I get reports of everywhere you went and I know you didn't go to Ann's so I know that you lied to me and also didn't answer your phone since I was going to ask you if you'd like to come with me to talk to Frank Hughes. But since you didn't answer and lied to me, you get to go home and do paper work there. And if I find out you're not at home, I'll throw you back into prison." Her voice was filled with anger. "Now get your lying ass home." She ordered. Sighing, Erik walked quietly out of the office. "Jones…keep an eye on him; make sure he's actually going home." He nodded and followed Erik out the door. "God I hate men."

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

"Do you want to be suck doing desk work too?" She asked Meg who shook her head quickly. "I didn't think so. Well looks like I'll ask Jones when he gets back."

"What do you want me to do?" Meg asked. Christine thought for a moment. Before she could answer, a text came to her phone. Reading it, she turned it off. "Erik apologized?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. Jones said that a few FBI agents and police knew about the jewel arriving, see who they are and try to find out if they did it."

"I get to interrogate FBI agents?" Meg asked with a smile.

"Have fun." Meg smiled with happiness as Christine walked back to her office and waited for Jones to arrive. After he got back, they headed over to talk to Frank while Meg looked up the people Christine wanted. She kept getting messages from Erik, apologizing for lying to her and each message, she deleted right away. She was furious with him and now was questioning if having him work with her was a good idea.

The next day, Christine sat in the conference room with Meg and Jones, going over notes and plans for the day. Andrews came in wanting a report of the investigation. Christine explained everything that had so far, but not enough to get warrants or make Andrews happy. Erik walked in with a file in his hands and gave it to Christine. She looked at it and then to him.

"It's a fake alibi for Frank. He said he was in Paris that day, but that ticket is forged." He explained. "You told me to do paperwork and I did."

"You assigned him to paperwork?" Andrews asked her. "And he did it?

"He got her mad and you don't mess with a mad Christine." Meg answered for Christine. "So you're saying the Frank was lying and stole it?" She asked him.

"I'm not saying he stole it; but if his alibi is forged, then doesn't that make him a suspect?" He asked around.

"Christine, you and Erik will visit Frank again." Andrews ordered. She sighed and closed the file. Just as she stood up, she noticed two police office from NYPD approaching. Entering the conference, she knew it couldn't be good. One of them started to pull out their handcuffs.

"Erik Caffery, you're under arrest." All eyes looked at Erik as he looked at the officer.

"You have got to be kidding me." He stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be held against you in court…" He continued with saying the Miranda rights as the other officer arrested him. He looked over to Christine who stood there, shocked at what was going on. "Miss Destler…" She looked at the officer. "…do you want to escort him out?" He asked her. She looked back at Erik then to the officer. Shaking her head, she looked away as the officers escorted Erik away. Meg and Jones watched as Erik left with the officers.

A few hours later, Christine walked the halls of the prison where Erik was place. As she walked down the wall of cells, she kept getting whistled at by prisoners while a few tried to grab at her. She had told the guard that she didn't need to be escorted to the cell. Coming up to Erik's cell, she saw him sitting on his bed. His elbows were on his knees as he looked at the wall in front of him. Folding her arms cross her chest, she tapped her foot. Hearing it, he turned his head to look at her.

"Are you here to yell at me more?" He asked, looking away.

"Why did you take it?" She asked, trying to refrain from yelling and having others hear.

"I didn't take it, you have my records of the places I was last night."

"There are six hours of data missing, the same time when the jewel was stolen." She informed him.

"I'm being framed. You know me, why would I jeopardize this?" He asked her, looking back at her. "I did not steal the jewel. You have to trust me."

"I've trusted you so many times and each time I've been proven that I shouldn't trust you which what hurts the most." He stood up and walked up to her. "I thought this partnership would be good for both of us; that we could forget the past and move on together." A tear started to form in her eye as her voice started to choke. "But I was wrong." She looked down as tears started to run down her face.

"Christine I-" She shook her head.

"Don't Erik." She wiped the tears away.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know." He nodded. "I have to go and meet up with Frank." She handed him an envelope. "You have a meeting with a judge in a few days."

"What's in the envelope?" He asked taking it and tossing it on the bed.

"More homework for you, we found these shredded and I want to know what they say." She handed him a glue stick. "I'll see you in a few days." With that, she walked away. Holding the glue, he walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope. Opening it, shreds of paper fell out. Sighing, he took the shredded paper and the glue over to the small little desk and began to work. Examining each shred, he placed it on the notebook paper. Two hours later, he finished and looked at the paper. It was a record of phone conversations between him and Christine. Figuring out who to get in contact with Christine, he brainstormed how to even talk to her without her coming to the prison. Coming up with something, he called out for a guard to allow him to make a call.

Erik sat in the visitor's room and waited. A few minutes went by and soon Nick appeared dressed in a suit with a briefcase in his hand. After getting checked by the guard, he sat down at the table with Erik. He explained why he's back in prison and why Christine is mad at him.

"So why'd you need me to come?" Nick asked after Erik finished his story.

"Because I need to get in contact with Christine and that's hard when I'm in prison."

"Well don't you have a court hearing in a few days?" Erik nodded. "Meet her there."

"But I need to get this to her now, it's urgent."

"Give me that packet and I'll deliver it to her." He held out his hand. Erik gave him the packet and also her address, along with a thank you. Leaving the prison, Nick headed over to Christine's place. Knocking on the door, he took a deep breath. The door opened and Meg stood there. "Hi um is Christine here?" He asked her.

"And you are?" Meg asked him.

"I'm…Mozzie, friend of Erik's and Christine's." He answered. She shut the door and went to grab Christine. Opening the door again, Christine appeared this time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised to see him. "How did you get the address?"

"Erik wanted me to give you this." He handed her the packet. "I don't know what it is, but he said it was urgent." She made him stay while she opened it and looked at it. Suddenly she grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside. Pulling him into the library, she shut the door behind them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mozzie, you have to get Erik out of there." His eyes widen at her request.

"You want me to free Erik?" She nodded. "Why can't the FBI get him out?" He asked her.

"Because I can't without a reason and if I tell them about this…" She waved the paper in the air. "…they'll get curious and it can turn into a war against the department of justice and I doubt the FBI wants that all because of one criminal." She explained.

"How am I going to get him out of there without getting caught?" He asked her. "He can't pull off the same plan; that took three years."

"I still have that old police uniform that will fit him, he could wear that." She thought for a moment. "Come with me." She ordered and they left the library. Heading into her bedroom, she closed the door and opened her walk-in closet. Pulling out a big box, she opened it and looked threw it. Nick recognized some of things since they were Erik's. Pulling out an old police uniform from one of the cons, she dusted it off and held it up.

"I remember that con." He chuckled as he remembered that memory. She smiled and looked at the uniform. "You two were good."

"Yeah we were, though we did have an excellent friend who was amazing at acting." She boosted, making him smile. "So give this to Erik and he'll know what to do." She handed him the uniform. "The I.D is also with it so he won't need to be questioned." She looked through the box again until bring out a fake beard.

"Erik hates beard." Nick stated.

"Well it's goes with the disguise so he's going to have to deal with it." She handed him the beard. He put them in a bag that she also gave. "Tell him after he gets out, to come here right away and have him text you and you contact me by my office phone since my cell is being tapped." She explained the plan.

"Do you miss your criminal life?" Nick asked her. She thought for a moment and sighed.

"Sometimes I do." She admitted.

"What happens after Erik escapes?" He asked.

"Try to prove he's innocent. He says he didn't do it, need to prove that he didn't. I can work on that while he stays hidden until we find whoever did do this. He'll have to stay with him because if he is seen on the streets, it won't be pretty for any of us." She explained.

"I'll get this too him and contact you when he's free." She nodded. He left the penthouse and headed to his place. Christine decided to look through the box more and see what she kept. She remembered everything that was in the box. After putting the box away, she headed into the dining to finish dinner with Meg and Jones.

The next day, Christine sat in her office and waited. She had gotten a text from Mozzie saying that he delivered the uniform to Erik and told him of the plan. She didn't tell anyone else about the plan seeing it was breaking a number of rules, not to mention she would lose her job. Hour after hour, she waited by her phone. She knew Erik could do it, but didn't know how long it would be. Finally after five hours of waiting, her phone rang. Picking it up quickly, it was Mozzie saying Erik was at her place, well standing outside her door. Hanging up the phone, she sprinted out of the office and out the building. Since her car was still in the garage, she had to run to her penthouse in boots. Arriving to her floor, she saw Erik standing outside her door. Getting out her keys, she unlocked her door and let him inside.

"I just broke how many rules and put my career on the line so you better be right about this." She closed the door behind him.

"We'll have to go to the vault, there has to be something there that the police didn't pick up."

"You saying they didn't do a good job?"

"No, I'm saying that there must be a way this guy entered that vault without anyone seeing him."

"Alright, we'll go to the vault." He nodded. "Get out of the uniform since the police will be after you and they'll describe you as wearing that." She led him up to her bedroom and into the closet, bulling out another box full of clothes. "Pick out what you want." She walked out of the room to let him change. He quickly removed his uniform and looked through the box to find a pair of black sweatpants and plain black t-shirt. Putting them on, he looked through again to find a black sweatshirt and put it on. Walking out of the bedroom, he headed down the stairs and into the living room. Christine was on the phone with someone from the Marshals' office. Hanging up the phone, she looked at him and scanned his appearance.

"They are looking for me already?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes and tried to pull me off this case. I agreed to look for you after visiting the vault. You ready?" She asked and he nodded. He put the hood over his head and they headed out the door. Walking down the street, he tried to look normal and not like a prisoner who just escaped. Christine could tell that people were looking at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Taking his hand, she held it and walked closer to him, pretending to be his lover. He went along with the act and soon, people started to look away.

Coming up to the store, they talked to the manager and were allowed access to the vault. Once inside the vault, Erik put his hood down to look around. He scanned the walls, seeing if there was someone out of the normal. Christine checked the camera to see which angles it didn't cover. Coming up to one of the wall lights, Erik noticed something. Taking out a set of keys, he began to remove the light screen away from the wall. Christine walked over to help and they noticed a cut in the wall big enough for a person to fit through. Opening the wall, they saw a brick wall that was just put up. Kicking the wall, it fell back, revealing a tunnel.

"So this is how he got in and out without anyone noticing. I wonder where this leads to." Erik started walking, followed by Christine. They soon come up to a door that led to the street. Looking around on the street, Erik noticed a camera on the outside of a neighboring building. Getting Christine's attention, he pointed to the camera and made her smile. Taking out her phone, she dialed Jones.

"Hey Jones, I'm going to need to see footage from this one camera." She gave the address and hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Erik asked, putting his hood back up.

"I will wait till Jones gets the footage and then look at it. You, on the other hand, will return to my place and stay there until we clear you. You'll be safe there and Mozzie will be there soon to keep you company." He nodded. "I'll bring dinner home with me and tell you what we got." Before walking way, he pulled her into his embraced. Her arms wrapped around him, returning his hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear before pulling away and walking away. She watched him walk down the street before heading back to her office. Returning to her office, she sat at her desk and waited for Jones. Once Jones got the footage, the three of them watched it with careful eyes.

"Is that Frank?" Meg asked as he appeared on the screen, coming out of the tunnel. They waited, seeing if he would turn around to be sure. Luckily for them, he turned around and they captured his face. Smiling in victory, Christine called the police to have Frank arrested and then the Marshals to inform them that Erik is innocent. After clearing Erik's name, she went to the police station to talk to Frank, getting a confession and also the jewel back. One her way home, she stopped by the store to return the jewel. Grabbing some Thai food, she headed home and into her bedroom where Erik and Mozzie were waiting.

"Good thing I bought your favorite Moz." She handed him his dinner and gave Erik his while she set her aside.

"Any news?" Erik asked as ate his Mongo Chicken. Christine took a fork full of her salad before answering. She tossed him his FBI consultant badge while she chewed. "You found me?" She nodded.

"It was Frank; apparently he couldn't resist a pretty face which is how we caught him. Police arrested him today and the jewel was returned. The charges are dropped and Andrews says you can return to work tomorrow, but you're on desk work for the rest of the week."

"Eh I'll take it, as long as I don't have to go back to prison." He set the badge aside and continued to eat his chicken.

"Are the Marshals curious how he got out?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but I simply told them that he's Erik Caffery." The men chuckled. "I will say though that it was kind of fun helping you escape prison."

"Is Christine admitting that she misses the fun of being a conman?" Erik teased her. She tossed a pillow over to him, hitting him in the face. The room filled with laughter as the three went over past cons that they performed.

**PS: these crimes aren't real and I wouldn't advise escaping prison like Erik did :P**


	7. Book Hunter

**Author's note: just a few annoucments; a new character's name will be mentioned but won't actually show up for another few chapters. Also I will try and update soon, but I'll be in New York this weekend so it might take a little longer to update with the next chapter. Lastly, just want to say thank you again to everyone, loving see that people like this story. So enjoy...**

Chapter Seven: Book Hunter

Setting down the pen, he closed the file up and pushed it to the side. A pile of files sat on the corner of his new desk while another pile sat on the floor next to it. For a few days, his butt has been glued to the chair doing desk work as punishment while Christine was off on a case with Meg and Jones. Sure he was glad that he was back, but was miserable sitting at a desk all day. Now he finally finished all the paperwork and was done. Taking the stacks of files, he walked up to Andrews' office and set them on his desk. Andrews looked at him and chuckled.

"Now you know why the agents hate desk work." Erik nodded, understanding. "Well looks like you're finished so you can head out onto the field again."

"Oh thank god." Erik sighed in relief.

"Christine should be back soon so why don't you wait in her office?" He suggested. Erik left Andrews office and headed into Christine's. Sitting in the chair in front of her desk, he waited patiently. In a few minutes, Christine walked in and sat in her chair. She exhaled loudly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Didn't go so well?" He asked her.

"Depends, we just asked to go on a book hunt."

"A book hunt?" He raised his eyebrow, not sure what she meant.

"A leader of a Mafia group helps operate a church reported that a bible was stolen and wants us to help him find it."

"Why didn't he just call the police?" He asked.

"Because this isn't a regular bible, they claim it to be a rare bible and since we're the FBI, they think that we'll find it. Not to mention they know you work for us." She stood up. "You finished all your desk work?" He nodded. "Like it?"

"Love it." He answered in a sarcastic tone, making her giggle. "Andrews gave me the ok to return to field work."

"Good, then let's go. Oh…" She threw him his new tracking anklet. She grabbed her phone and they headed out the door. Since her car was still in the garage, thanks to Erik, they had to walk to the church. He was so glad to be getting out of the office and off desk work. Although he did miss getting dinners from Christine after long hours of paperwork, but he missed going out onto the field with her.

They arrived at the church and meet the Mafia leader who led them inside. The church wasn't so big, maybe a middle size. The inside was made out of wood, perfect for an arson crime. As they walked around, the guy explained about what he thinks happened. Christine asked to be shown where the bible was kept and the leader showed them. Erik examined the glass case where it was stolen from.

"Any alarms?" Christine asked the guy.

"This is a church, why would someone steal if it's a crime?" The guy asked her.

"Whoever took this just smashed the glass, took it and ran; they aren't use to stealing things." Erik stated. "So an inexperience thief."

"Why would someone steal a bible?" Christine asked him.

"I'm guessing you don't go to church often." She shook her head, along with Erik. "This bible isn't just a regular every day bible, it's been around for thousands of years. It's the said to have healing powers." The guy answered.

"So you want us to find this rare bible and arrest the guy who took it?" The man nodded. "Well ok, larceny isn't really my unit but we'll help."

"What is your unit then, agent?" He asked her, folding his arms.

"White Collar and catching him..." She pointed to Erik. "…but we do deal with some larceny if it deals with fraud. But I doubt anyone would forge this bible."

"I won't, it's too hard also very old. You know how hard it is to forge something that's at least a thousand years old?" Erik asked her.

"I wouldn't know; I never had to forge something that old. Usually they were a few years old." Christine answered.

"I thought criminals couldn't be FBI agents?" The man asked.

"It's a long, complicated story." She answered, not wanting to get into details about her past. "Alright I'll need a list of everyone that attends and also names of people you think might want to take it. Just send them over to the FBI and we'll look into it." He thanked him and they walked out of the church.

"You really think we'll find it?" Erik asked as they walked down the street back towards the FBI building. "I mean, it could be anywhere by now."

"We'll do our best, but with something so rare the odds are not good. And since this guy is a leader of a Mafia gang, a rival gang could have took it and I don't feel like starting a Mafia war. So we'll try and stay away from that, but I'm going to need you to get Mozzie's help."

"You want Mozzie to help?" He asked, not sure he heard her right.

"Yes, he's good at getting information that we can't. He'll know if the book is wondering around under the FBI's eyes. I won't bring in him the office; I know he hates Feds as he calls us."

"I'll get Mozzie on it, anyone else you want to help?" He asked her.

"No to Alex, I don't trust her."

"You never trusted her."

"And why should I? After working with her once, I almost blew my cover and I ended up with a fractured wrist."

"You were not too happy about that." He remembered that time. "Those were some long weeks." She stopped and looked at him. He stopped as well and knew something was up. "What is it?"

"I know you said a while ago that you and Alex are over, but are you really over?" She asked him. He knew she was talking about the other day when he went over to Alex's and the times during their relationship when he would talk to Alex without her.

"The truth?" He asked and she nodded. "When we first met, I will admit that I wasn't completely over Alex. But after that night, I didn't want her anymore I wanted you. I know that it may have seemed that there was something going on between us, but it was just business and last week it was business too…but she did kiss me." He couldn't tell what she was thinking. "It meant nothing to me and I felt horrible afterwards. When you sent home, she called me to talk but I told her that I didn't want to talk."

"And what business is this?" She asked. He gulped, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "You know you can tell me." He nodded. "It is something that might get you in trouble?" He nodded again and she sighed. "Just when I thought you were finished with cons. Alright you don't have to tell me, but just remember that I can't always protect you and spring you out of prison like last time. Whatever it is you three are planning, make sure you keep it quiet. And next time you have to meet with Alex or Mozzie, just tell me and I'll let you go. Lying to me isn't going to help because I do find out and that's what makes me mad."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "You know I'm a criminal who committed so many crimes, even escaped a super max and yet you allowed me to work for you. I lied to you about my whereabouts and know that I'm planning a con and yet, you let me do this and protect me."

"Because you would do the same for me if the roles were switched." She answered. "And it may seem that I don't trust you, but I trust you to do the right thing which you do sometimes. Yes I know that you don't deserve it, but you've done so much now. You've helped us catch the Dutchman, your party idea helped us catch the Ghost and last week, we were able to get Frank." She looked down for a moment and then back at him. Standing on her toes, she placed a soft kiss on his bare cheek. "And that's why I don't send you back to prison." She smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone went off. Groaning, he pulled it out to look who texted him. Seeing it was Nick, he told Christine that Nick wanted to see them. Nodding, they walked over to a same café where Nick told them to meet him.

Sitting down at a table, Erik ordered two coffees for them while waiting for Nick. His hand felt the spot where Christine had kissed him as he thought of what she said to him. Feeling even guiltier, he knew he should back out of the plan to steal the music box. For the first time, he actually thought about retiring from a life of crime.

"Well if it isn't the two troublemakers." Nick sat down at the table just as the waitress returned with the coffees. He ordered a tea and placed a folder on table.

"What's this?" Erik asked, opening the folder. "Why am I looking at a file of some random guy?" He asked both of them.

"This is guy that tampered with your old tracking anklet." Nick answered.

"Good work Moz." He smiled at her. "Turns out he's FBI down in Washington which is why he could get a Supreme Court judge to approve the request to tap my phone."

"You know him?" Erik asked her.

"He used to work with me and Meg before Jones. I got him transferred to Washington since he and I didn't get along well and he threatened to reveal my cover to Dalton."

"Dalton would have killed you if he found out." Nick said to her. "And probably Erik since you two were together. Speaking of Dalton, have you guys found him?" He asked her.

"No, the last time anyone has heard about him is when he vanished several years ago with everything; leaving me and Erik with nothing."

"And that's when we introduced you to our lovely work of crime." Erik added. "But how does this guy tie in with Dalton and me?"

"That's what we're going to find out. This is just between the three of us; I don't want anyone else involved. Got it?" The two men nodded. "Good now Nick, since you're here, I need your help with an actual FBI case."

"Oh no."

"Relax; she knows that you won't step in the FBI building. We have a bible that was stolen recently but someone who is new to stealing. We figured that he'll keep the book hidden from the public so…" Erik explained.

"So you want me to see if I can use my sources to help you find the location of the missing bible?" The two nodded. "I'll see what I can do and get back to you."

"Thanks Moz."

"Not a problem, kind of feel special working with a FBI agent." Nick sipped his tea.

"But not just a FBI agent, an agent who worked with us on many cons and still trusts us and always will have our backs." Erik smiled at her.

"Well we are a team." She returned his smile.

"And a great team at that." Nick added, rising his cup. "To the Three Phantoms." The three clicked glasses and drank.

"Haven't heard that name in years." Christine set down her coffee.

"Well we haven't been in business in years; you returned to the good side and Erik was in jail." Nick pointed out. "Although we did plan Erik's escape together."

"And it was a hell of an escape; Marshalls are still confused." They chuckled. Christine checked the time and sighed. "We have to head back to the office." Erik nodded and finished his coffee. "We'll talk to you later Moz." She stood up to go throw her cup away.

"Alex wants to talk to you." Nick quietly said to Erik.

"Well she can't get what she wants." He replied. Christine came back and the two headed out while Nick went to work. They walked back to the office and got to work. Jones had gotten all the names of the people who attend the church while Meg was at the scene with the police. Jones, Christine and Erik each went through each person on the three page list and looked up the person. Several people had records while others were clean. Making a separate list of the people who had criminal backgrounds, Jones picked out people who have a better chance at stealing it.

The next day, Erik took Christine to Denny's for breakfast and to meet up with Nick since he has information. They were eating their pancakes when he arrived and sat down at the booth. Taking Erik's plate, he filled his mouth with pancakes. Erik sighed and Christine pushed her plate closer to him, allowing him to have some of hers. Once Nick finished the plate, he began to tell what he got.

"Alright, so my sources managed to find some news on this bible. Apparently this book collector is hiding it, looking to sell it for a price."

"She stole it?" Erik asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No, someone else did someone closer to the church. Probably someone with access to the room where it was stored." Nick answered.

"A lot of the people have a criminal past, but they wouldn't be able to access it." Christine stated.

"Well what about the son? He has access and doesn't get along well with his father. Never really pictured him as a church man." Erik suggested.

"He's been missing for the last two days, same time frame as the book been missing. I'll have Jones try and find him, but in the meantime, I want to know who this book collector is."

"Name is Sarah Gibbs." Nick told her. Christine wrote the name down on a napkin before Erik could take it to use it.

"We'll stop by after breakfast." Christine said after writing down the name. She took out her wallet to leave money for the bill and tip. The three parted their ways and Erik and Christine headed over to Sarah's place. After a few minutes, they came up to her townhouse. Knocking on the door, it opened to show a young woman with dark brown hair.

"May I help you?" She asked them, not taking her eyes off Erik. Christine showed her badge.

"Special Agent Destler and this is-"

"Erik Caffery, the art forger." She finished. "Turned FBI?"

"Work release. May we come in?" She nodded, opening the door wider for them. Walking inside, the place was decorated with old English style with expense pictures and furniture.

"What can I help you with?" She asked as they entered the living room.

"We're looking for a rare bible that was stolen and word around the street is that you have it." Erik answered.

"And who told you that?" She asked him.

"I may work for the FBI but I still have my sources." He answered.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't have a rare bible that you speak of." She lied. Christine looked around the place, not seeing it. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"If you happen to hear of it, call." She handed Sarah her card.

"Will do." She accepted the card. "So Erik, you still in the crime business?" She asked him. Christine rolled her eyes and headed for the front door. Erik didn't answer, but followed her out of the house. They headed back to the FBI building to see what Jones has.

Entering her office, she called for Meg and Jones to meet them in the conference room to talk. Erik grabbed some coffee to get her in a happy mood before the meeting. Once all were in the room, Christine asked what everyone got. Jones couldn't find the leader's son while Meg found some witnesses saying that a man described as the leader's son walked out of the church with a book in his hands. Enough to convince Christine, she sent in a request for a warrant. Jones' phone went off, a call from the NYPD. Answering it, he didn't seem happy. The leader's son was found dead by the harbor. The group packed up and headed over to the crime scene. Arriving, Erik stayed away from the body as Christine and Meg examined it. Jones talked to the police, getting some information.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Destler and Agent George." The two looked up to see Agent Rodriguez from the Violent Crime unit.

"What are you doing here?" Christine asked as she looked back down at the body.

"Working on my case." He answered, making her look up.

"Beg pardon?"

"This is my case." She stood up and he showed her his orders. "And no you will not help me with this case."

"And why's that?" She asked as Meg stood up. He motioned towards Erik.

"You're criminal boyfriend over there." He answered. Fighting the urge to slap him, she walked away and towards Erik. He looked confused as she approached him. Sitting down next to him on the bench, she let out a sigh.

"What happened?" He asked as Meg sat down next to Christine.

"We just got off the case; Agent Asshole over there won't let us assist him." Christine answered in an angry tone.

"Why's that?"

"Because of you." Meg answered. Jones walked over to them and sat next to Erik.

"So what do we do now?" Jones asked. The four of them sat there, thinking of what to do.

"I got it!" The three of them looked at Christine. "The woman we saw today, Sarah Gibbs has the book."

"But she said she didn't."

"She was lying; you can tell when someone is lying."

"How?" Erik asked.

"Years of experience, anyway she was flirting with Erik. We can send Erik as an interested buyer. If she really has the book, then she'll talk about a price."

"Why don't I like the feeling that I'm being used?" He asked them. "I don't have to sleep with her, right?" He asked her.

"If she wants to sleep with you, you make it the best night of her night." She answered.

"Wait, you're giving him permission to sleep with her?" Meg asked.

"Erik can sleep with anyone he wants." Christine pointed out.

"Glad to have your permission." Meg and Jones chuckled as Christine stared at him. "Sorry, I just had to."

"So we're going to send Erik to take her out on a date to find out if she has the book or not?" Jones asked Christine. She nodded and looked at Erik.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Alright, I'll ask her out." He wasn't looking forward to this. "You have her number?" He asked them. Christine took his phone and dialed her numbered. Pressing the call button, she handed back to Erik. "You owe me for this." He took the phone and talked to her. Like Christine predict, she agreed to go on a date with him. After hanging up, the group headed back to the FBI building to get ready for the place. Christine helped equip Erik with microphones and a hearing aid so he could hear anything Christine tells him. Jones and Meg set up the van for tonight while Christine went back to Erik's apartment with him to help get him ready.

Erik picked up Sarah and they headed to the restaurant that Jones had booked for them. The van was stationed a block away from the place. Christine, Meg and Jones sat in the van with their headphones on, listening in to the conversation. Erik hated being used as bait, but he knew he had no choice and didn't want to get Christine mad again. After they had ordered their food, Sarah got more curious.

"So why are you really working for the FBI?" She asked, leaning in closer. "I didn't think the FBI allows criminals to work for them nor criminals seek jobs with them."

"Well I actually asked to work with them, well with Christine at least. I know it's strange for a criminal to be working with the same people that arrested him."

"Christine actually arrested you?"

"Well she was there when I got handcuffed, all three times. Though the first time, she looked like she was about to burst into tears."

"Mind me asking why?" She asked him. Listening to this, Christine was getting annoyed by Sarah's questions.

"I do mind and so would she." Erik's words satisfied Christine and she calmed down a bit. "And if you don't mind, can we get off the topic of me and Christine?" He asked.

"It's too sensitive?" He nodded. "Well then tell me about your crimes." She changed the subject.

"Which one?" He asked, making her giggled.

"Did you really make a copy of the Mona Lisa?" She asked him. Smiling, he leaned in closer to her.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He winked at her. "But if you want to know about my crimes, ask Christine since she helped me with a lot of them." He leaned back on his chair.

"I rather just ask you. Me and Federal agents doesn't get along well."

"Because you lied to them about having the book?" He asked her. She sighed and leaned back too.

"How'd they know?" She asked.

"Christine is one of the best they got, not to mention she's worked with me for several years. Plus we still have our own sources besides the FBI." He explained. She didn't response to that, but kept quiet. Erik knew that she was trying to figure out how to convince him that she doesn't it, but it wouldn't work. She was relieved when their food came and they would start eating. Christine sat in the van, smiling. Pressing a button, she leaned in to the microphone.

"Good work." He heard her say it. He smiled and continued to eat his dinner. After they finished their meal, Erik ordered wine for them. She continued to ask questions about his past crimes which he answered every single one. Once the wine was finished, she suggested heading back to her place. Agreeing, he paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Coming up to her townhouse, he quickly prayed that he wouldn't have to spend the night. Entering the living room, she offered more wine which he accepted. As she went to grab the wine, he looked around the place to see if she had the bible. Coming back in the living room, she set down two glasses and opened the bottle. He accepted the wine and sat down on the couch. Coming to sit down next to him, she set down the bible on the coffee table.

"So you do have it." He said as looked at the cover. "What are you planning on doing with it?" He asked her.

"Sell it for a good price." She answered.

"And what is a good price for you?" He asked. Hearing the price, his eyes widen.

"You are looking to buy it?" She asked him. He nodded. "Are you just saying that because then the FBI gets it back or because you want it for your own criminal reasons?"

"My own criminal reasons." He answered. He knew Christine would kill him for this, but knew she would also be happy if he was able to get the book. "Just because I work with the FBI doesn't mean they know my every move."

"She must trust you very much to let you still commit crimes."

"You have no idea."

"I'm going to kill him." Christine said under her breathe as she continued to listen. "He better get that book or else he will have to deal with her." Meg and Jones tried to keep from laughing as they continued to listen.

"Well how about we discuss this tomorrow?" She suggested.

"And what will we do in the meantime?" He asked. She gave him the same look that Alex gave him and knew he was in for it. Taking her glass, she got up and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. "Do I have to?" He asked into his microphone to Christine.

"Yes." She answered.

"You owe me." He took off his microphone and gulped his wine. Standing up, he sighed and forced his legs to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Back in the van, Christine shut off the listening equipment and leaned back in chair. As much as she didn't want to admit, she soon became jealous of this woman. Deciding to call it a day, she had the driver drop them off at their building. Entering her bedroom, she sat down on her bed as Max and Bob walked inside and sat in front of her. Sighing, she fell back on the sheets and tried to think about something else besides Erik.

Erik walked down the street towards Christine's building, trying to get the wine stain on his dress shirt. He had left Sarah's place and felt so disgusted with himself. Giving up on the stain, he walked up the stairs till he reached her penthouse door. Knocking on the door, Meg opened the door and kept herself from laughing. Exhaling, he asked for Christine.

"Kitchen with Jones making breakfast." Meg held open the door for him and walked with him to the kitchen. Jones stood at the stove, cooking eggs while Christine sat on the counter reading the paper.

"Good morning Erik." Jones greeted him as he handed Meg her plate of scrambled eggs. "How was your night?" He asked, teasing him. Christine slapped him with the paper and got off the counter. Motioning him to follow her, they walked up to her room. She got out a shirt for him and tossed it to him. He thanked her and removed his shirt. She sat on the bed while he put the clean shirt.

"You owe me for last night." He said as he buttoned his shirt.

"And why's that?"

"You know why." He removed his mask and set it down on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Did you get anything though?" She asked. He came and sat down next to her.

"She will sell the bible to me. I'm going to meet her later today to settle it. So you might want to get the money now."

"It's all ready to go; Jones took care of it last night while you were busy with Sarah. All you have to do is press a button." She explained.

"You know she'll take me somewhere outside my two mile radius." She nodded.

"I know that's why I'm giving you this." She handed him a watch. "That has a tracking piece in it so we'll know where you are." He put the watch on. "Now what is really troubling you?" She asked him. He looked at her and shook his head. "No use in lying to me." He sighed.

"Is it normal to feel horrible after last night?" He asked her. She shrugged, not knowing the right answer. "I guess it's because I have no feelings towards her." Placing a hand on his, she placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and pressed his head against hers. "So how much trouble am I in for what I said last night?" She chuckled at his questions.

"Get the bible and I might spare you of desk work." He chuckled. "When are you meeting her for the trade?" She asked.

"Around noon, so I have three hours. Why?" She got off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Because I'm treating you to breakfast for your work last night." She held out her hand. Smiling, he took her hand and they walked out of the bedroom. She took to him a little diner for breakfast and let him order anything he wants. He told her more about last night and of the plan. She explained more in detail about the FBI's part of the deal to him. After breakfast, he had to head back over to Sarah's while Christine went to grab Jones and Meg.

Arriving at Sarah's place again, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door and smiled. Christine sat with Jones and Meg in the van just down the street. She had Erik not wear any microphones, putting her trust in him. He knew the weight of this case replied on him, as well as Christine's trust on him. Playing his part, he pulled Sarah into his arms and kissed her. She welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away to smile at her.

"You have the book?" He asked.

"You have the money?" He held up his phone.

"Just need to send in the account number." She noticed the watch on his wrist.

"That's new, who gave it to you?" She asked.

"It's an old birthday present, never really worn it since I never really wore suits." He answered, lying to her and hoping she believed him.

"It's very nice." She looked down at his tracking anklet. "I'm not sure I can trust you with that on." He sighed and put his foot on the car. Taking out his pocket knife and he cut the wire. The anklet fell to the ground, beeping like crazy. Satisfied, they got into the car and drove off. The van followed them, but kept their distance. They saw the car pulling up to the harbor and stop. Staying hidden, Christine called for backup. Erik got out of the car and waited for Sarah to open the trunk. She opened the trunk and got out the bible. Erik took it in and looked at it again. Not forgetting his part of the deal, he took out his phone and put the numbers in. The transfer sent and he closed the trunk. She put her keys back in her purse and took out a gun, pointing it at Erik. He froze and panicked. "It's a shame you're so good looking and good in bed."

"Does that mean you won't shoot me?" He asked. She cocked the gun and placed her hand on the trigger. "Guess not."

"You know, it was stupid to have Christine send you undercover and-"

"And it was stupid for you to mess with the FBI." Christine voice appeared. They turned their heads to see her with Meg and Jones, all pointing their guns at Sarah. "Drop the gun and we won't shoot." She ordered.

"And if I don't drop the gun?" She challenged her.

"Then I'll pull the trigger." Christine answered. Erik knew to remain quiet. "We know you killed the son so you could have the bible all to yourself and sell it for a price. But killing Erik would be the biggest mistake of your life."

"And why's that? Because you don't want to lose your lover?"

"Because you don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison for killing a Federal consultant." She corrected. Sarah thought for a moment and lowered her gun. "Put the gun on the ground and hands up in the air." She ordered. Placing the gun on the ground, she put her hands and Erik sighed in relief. Jones walked over and grabbed the gun while a policeman arrested. Christine walked over to Erik and took the bible from him to give to another officer. "You alright?" She asked him.

"Is an undercover job always this risky?" He asked her.

"Depends. Come on, let's go." They walked over to a police and were driven back to Erik's place. Anne was out with a few friends so they had the place to themselves. Christine grabbed him a beer and they sat in the living on the couch. The dog laid in the middle of the floor, sleeping peacefully.

"I don't know how you do all this undercover stuff." She chuckled.

"You get used to it, but the first one is always the most difficult."

"What was your first undercover assignment?" He asked her.

"Well really it was Dalton, but quickly changed to you." She answered. "And it was the most difficult undercover assignment that I had to do."

"Why's that?"

"Because I had lie to you, but I didn't lie about loving you."

"I know." She smiled and moved closer to him. Putting his arm around her, she leaned against him. Looking up at him, their lips were just inches away from each other. He slowly leaned forward as her eyes closed. His lips just about to touch hers as…

"Erik…" Their heads turned to see Alex standing there. "I didn't realize you had company." She ignored Christine. "Um could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"I'll just be going." Christine got up and walked up to Alex. "You always did have bad timing skills." She said to her.

"And you always knew how to steal a man away."

"She did not steal me away." Erik said to Alex. "What do you want Alex?" He asked her.

"To talk to you…" She looked at Christine. "…without you FBI handler." Christine smirked and shook her head.

"You're still the same slut."

"And you're still the same bitch."

"Stop it both of you." Erik ordered.

"I'll see you tomorrow Erik." Christine grabbed her coat and left. Erik sighed in frustration and stood up. He walked up to Alex to stand in front of her.

"You better have a damn good reason for this." He demanded, losing his patience.

"Derek and I are getting a divorce." Alex said. "It turns out I don't love him…I love you." His eyebrow rose. "I want to get back together with you."

**Reviews are welcomed :) **

**PS: if you're confused at any point about something, I'd gladly help you with any questions that you have (without spoiling the story) **


	8. Twisted Every Way

**Author's Note: so i did manage to update one chapter before I leave. I know it's short, but it's important. So enjoy and I'll update soon after getting back. PS: for anyone who loves the Broadway show, the 25th perforance gala is this weekend and Sierra Boggess is in it :D **

Chapter Eight: Twisted Every Way

"Ok so you guys know the rules?" Meg asked while trying to not to laugh. Christine sat next to her at the table while Erik and Jones sat together. "On your marks…get set…go!" She started the timer on her phone. The two men started shoving the crackers in their mouths, trying to chew them as fast as they could. Christine counted the crackers that each of them at. Both of them filled their mouths with crackers, almost spitting them out a few times. "Time!"

"_FBI…" _They both sang out. Erik put his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't spit the food out while Jones tried not to choke on the cracker as he laughed. The women couldn't help but laugh at them as they swallowed the last of the crackers.

"So who won?" Jones asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Well since Erik ate five and you ate four and a half, Erik wins." Christine answered

"Yes!" Erik threw his hands up in the air in victory while Jones leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his beer.

"So now that's Erik with two wins and Jones with three." Meg stated. "What's next on the list?" She looked at the paper to see what was next for the night. "Oooo…Dance Central." Both of the men groaned. "Hey you guys agreed to this so come on; show us your dancing skills." They got up and headed into the living room so Christine could set up the game.

"I hate dancing." Jones stated as they stood in front of the TV.

"You and me both." Erik said. Christine got the Xbox Kinect all ready and put the game disc in. "So do we decide on the song or not?" Christine shook her hand, making him groan.

"Next time we do a Friday Fun Night, the women are doing it." Jones stated as Christine browsed through the songs. Smiling a devil smile, she picked a song and went to sit on the couch with Meg who had her phone out to record. "She would pick Gangnam Style." Meg and Christine giggled as the song began.

"You know how to dance to this?" Erik asked Jones.

"Not a clue." He answered and began to dance. Christine and Meg burst out laughing at the guys trying to dance. Jones kept messing up while Erik had no idea what he was doing. Meg kept recording it while trying to hold the phone still. Christine could stop laughing at the two of them dancing. When the song finally ended, Erik managed to win. Meg and Christine kept laughing until their sides got sore.

"I can't wait to show the rest of the office this." Meg said as she saved the video. Jones and Erik knew they wouldn't hear the end of it.

"We need a tie breaker now." Christine stated.

"I've got it!" Meg quickly whispered it to her friend who giggled and nodded in agreement. "Alright, so to declare the winner…both of you have to find us a single red rose and bring it back to us. Whoever is the first one back wins." Meg explained.

"Are the flower shops even open this late?" Jones asked. Meg didn't answer and the guys ran out of the door without grabbing their coats. Meg and Christine sat on the couch, giggling like teenage girls. "Alright Christine, spill."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me; you know what exactly I'm talking about."

"No actually I don't know."

"What is going on between you and Erik?" Meg asked.

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Oh that's so not true. You two have been speeding a lot of time together, going out for meals and not to mention the almost kiss that one time."

"Two times." Christine corrected.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked. "Ok you are telling everything."

"Well it was actually two days ago and we were at his place, just relaxing after closing the case. Our lips were just inches from each other and he started to lean closer…then Alex walked in."

"Ugh god, I hate her and I've never met her.

"You don't want to meet her. I swear she keeps trying to steal Erik back."

"And you're going to let her?" Meg asked.

"Erik and I are not a couple so he can have any woman he wants."

"And he wants you, why can't you see it?" Meg asked. "He's madly in love with you and not that other woman. I mean, the way he looks at you and how he always follows your order. Why don't you two spend a weekend together and see if the passion is still there?" Meg suggested. Christine thought about it for a moment. She knew that Erik still had feelings for her, but didn't know how strong they were or her exact feelings towards him.

Erik walked down the street, trying to find a single rose for Christine. He knew flower shops would be closed since it was late and not many within his two mile radius. Turning the corner, he ran into Alex who looked like she was looking for him.

"What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Well I was at your place, but Anne told me you were at Christine's." She paused for a second before continuing. She pulled out two plane tickets and held them up. "I'm going to Orlando tomorrow morning and I want you to come with me. I'm going for the weekend and I know Christine wouldn't let you, but I would like you to be able to come with me." She held out a ticket to him. Not speaking, he took the ticket and told her that he'd see what he could do. Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Sighing, he looked at the ticket. He walked back to the penthouse right away, forgetting about the rose. Arriving back at the penthouse, Jones was already there with a rose that he gave Meg. Christine walked up to Erik, wanting to talk to him.

"Meg suggests that we take some time off from work and spend the weekend together to see if the passion is still there and…"

"Alex wants me to go with her to Orlando." Erik quickly said.

"Oh…um ok…so are you asking to go?" She asked, a little taken back.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Are you sure that you are over Alex?"

"I don't know." He answered. "I'm just so confused and don't know what to do. A part of me…"

"Still might have feelings for her." She finished and he nodded. "Then you should go to Orlando with her."

"What?"

"You should go to Orlando, see if there's really something there between you two."

"But what about the two mile radius?" He asked.

"I can extend it for this weekend, give the weekend off. But they'll still track you." She explained. He could sense that she didn't want him to go.

"Christine I don't have to go. I can stay here and-" She shook her head.

"No you should go. You've been working hard over the last few months and deserve some time off. So what if it's with Alex, I mean she was your girlfriend at one point." She felt tears coming up to her eyes, but tried to keep her composure. He could see that this was hurting her. He reached out to touch her, but she stepped back. "Don't Erik…I'll be alright. Just go and have fun, try to stay out of trouble though." He only nodded and walked away. Before he left, he turned to see her leaning against the wall with tears running down her face. Forcing himself to look away, he walked out the door. Christine slid down the wall and put her knees up to her chest. Meg ran over and knelt down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, Christine burst into tears. Jones sat down beside her, keeping quiet but still there to comfort her.

The next morning, Erik boarded a plane with Alex and they flew down to Orlando. Each minute that passed by he felt a pain in his heart. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and yet here he was, sitting on a plane next to Alex. His eyes focused on the window, watching the clouds go by.

"You alright?" Alex asked. He turned his face to look at her. "Still thinking about her?" He nodded. "I still can't believe that she let you go."

"Me too. She was going to ask me to spend the weekend with her, but when I told her that you asked me to come down to Florida with you…she looked defeated."

"Maybe because she realized that she lost you."

"Maybe." Erik looked back at the window. "Why are we going to Orlando for just the weekend?" He asked her.

"Because I wanted to get away from New York for a bit and also talk to you about music box. Don't worry; you'll be back late Sunday night for work on Monday." She assured him.

"And what you do intend to do today and tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well today I thought we could go into the city and walk around. Spend dinner there as well while tomorrow just spend time in the hotel." She explained. He turned his attention back to the clouds outside and sighed. The whole flight he kept thinking about her and how hurt she looked when he told her he was leaving with Alex. When the plane landed, Erik went to get a rental car while Alex grabbed their luggage. Getting the keys, they went to put their stuff in the car and drove over to the hotel. Alex booked a room with only one bed which Erik didn't really approve on. After unpacking their luggage, Alex decided to head into the city. Erik agreed and they headed out.

Back in New York, Christine spend the Saturday shopping with Meg while Jones was working. Meg decided to take the weekend off to spend time with Christine. They spent hours shopping around the city, buying several pieces of clothes. The last store they visited was Victoria's Secret. Meg dragged her into the store and quickly looked for a salesperson.

"Hello, can I help you?" A salesperson asked them.

"Yes my friend-" She pointed to Christine. "-is crazy in love with guy and he's madly in love with her, but currently in Orlando with another woman. So we're here to get something that makes him realize what he's missing. You know what I mean?" Meg asked the woman.

"Yes I do, come with me." She led them around the store, showing them bras and panties. "Anything that you like?" She asked. Meg quickly went around the store, selecting things for Christine to quickly try on to see what it looks like. Sighing, Christine took the clothing into the dressing room to try them on.

"You seriously grabbed lingerie to try on?" Christine asked while putting on the first choice. Coming out of the dressing room, Meg's eyes widen.

"It should be a crime to be that sexy in that lingerie. You are so buying that."

"Why's that?" Christine asked her. "When will I ever wear this?"

"When Erik comes back." Meg answered. "Think about it, he comes back and sees you wearing that…girl he'll rip that off you and make love to you all night long." Images of Erik's body covering hers flood her mind and her cheeks blushed. "Ah and you want that."

"I do not." Christine got defensive.

"Yes you do, admit it, you still desire him."

"Alright yes I still desire him." She admitted it. "But he's with Alex now."

"Look Christine, you are so much better than her. I mean he fell in love with you and wanted to be with you. He escaped Federal prison to be with you and he's tried to kiss you twice already. He's trying to be with you, but you keep pushing him away. Why?" Meg asked. Christine didn't answer, but went back into the dressing room and change back into her clothes. She came out and literally ran out of the store. She ran till she reached her penthouse. Shutting and locking the door behind her, she sank down the floor and let the tears fall.

Later that day, she came out to see Meg sitting against the wall. She stood up with she saw Christine standing in the door way. Walking up to her, she pulled her into a hug. Christine returned the hug, wanting the comfort. Pulling away, she looked at her friend and could see the pain in her eyes.

"You know you can send him back to prison and never have to see him again." Meg told her.

"I know, but I won't. I'm just going to have to learn how to let go."

"You sure that's the right thing to do?" Meg asked.

"It's the only thing to do." Christine answered. "I'm going to go run an errand, I'll be back." Meg nodded and let her go. Christine grabbed her coat, along with the bottle and headed out. She walked a few blocks till reaching Anne's building. She welcomed Christine in and chatted for a bit. After a few minutes, Christine ventured into Erik's room. Sitting on the bed, she looked at the empty bottle. "_Once upon another time, our story had only begun…you choose to turn the page…_" She quietly sang to herself. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the bottle. "…_we loved, we lived…_" She placed the bottle on the bed, laying it against the pillows. "Good-bye Erik." She whispered and left the room. Walking down the street, she felt her heart cry out as the tears fell from her eyes. Reaching her penthouse and bedroom, she fell onto the sheets and continued to cry.

Erik lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Alex slept peacefully next to him, the sheets covering her body. The day had been long for him and he was fully exhausted. He had spent hours in the city and then came back to the hotel after Alex wanted to have some fun in private. He couldn't deny her, so he let her have him. All day he kept thinking about Christine, but knew he shouldn't. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked out onto the little balcony. Leaning against the rail, he looked out into the night sky.

"Something wrong?" He turned around to see Alex standing there with his shirt on and boxers.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how this was a mistake." He answered. "I can't do this Alex, I can't be with you. You and I had something, but then we grew apart. You met Derek and I found Christine. I fell in love with her and I still love her to this day. I can't keep betraying her like this. I'm sorry Alex."

"No don't apologize, I should be the one to apologize to you for trying to tear you two apart. I know now that there's no hope for us since your heart is with another. I'm sorry Erik."

"Apology accepted." She smiled at him. "Still friends?"

"Still friends." He returned his smile. He went back inside and picked up the phone. "What are you doing?" She asked as he dialed a number.

"Getting a flight home, I need to talk to Christine." He answered and soon spoke to the airline. Able to get a flight back to New York, he quickly packed his things and had Alex drive him to the airport. Saying good-bye and thank you, he boarded the plane for home. On the plane, he couldn't help but smiling. After a few hours, the plane landed and he hailed a taxi. Finally reaching the city, he was dropped off at his place. Entering his bedroom, he noticed the bottle on his bed. Picking up the bottle, a note was sticking out. Taking it out, he read it…

What we had will never be forgotten and I'll cherish each memory…but I need to move on so good-bye Erik

~Christine

**Reviews are welcomed, love to know what you guys think of the story :)**


	9. Music Box

**Author's note: ok i finally was able to finish this chapter. Sorry it took long, I was in New York to see Phantom of the Opear this weekend then had Alfie Boe in concert on Tuesday. But this chapter is long and has a lot of stuff going on. There's a link at the bottom of a painting, that's what Erik's painting is inspired from. It's actually my painting that I did in an art class. Ok well I hope you're all enjoying this story, i will say that a lot of interesting things are happening in later chapters. Ok enough from me, enjoy this chapter and I'll try and update sooner :)**

Chapter Nine: the Music Box

Staring at the note, his heart sank. He had return to get her back, now he just found out that she was done waiting for him. Sitting on the bed, he held onto the note. His hands started to shake, making the note fall onto the sheets. His breathing hardened as the words took full affect. He quickly rose from the bed and ran out of the apartment. Running down the street, he came to Christine's building and sprinted up the steps instead of taking the elevator. Banging on the door, he waited until Meg opened the door.

"Where's Christine?" He demanded.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Orlando?" Meg asked him.

"I came back just a bit ago, didn't feel right to be there without her." He answered. "Where's Christine?" He asked again. "I need to see her."

"But she doesn't want to see you. You've put her through hell this weekend and now she's decided to let you-"

"Why did she decide to let go?"

"Because you chose Alex over her." Meg answered. "Just let her go as well and she'll see you on Monday for work." Meg closed the door. Turning around, she walked over to the dining room where Christine was sitting with Jones.

"What was that about?" Jones asked as Meg sat down at the table to resume their game.

"Some asshole who we won't mention." Meg answered. Christine knew it was Erik, but agreed with Meg to not see him Monday. They continued to play their board game until the late hours. Heading to bed, Christine tucked herself in and closed her eyes, even though she knew sleep wouldn't come easy.

The alarm rang Monday morning, filling the room with the buzzing sound. Max and Bob sat the foot of her bed, waiting for her to wake. Groaning, she forced herself out of her bed and over to her closet to grab some clothes before taking a shower. After she showered and dressed, she opened her door and all three walked downstairs to the kitchen. Jones and Meg were already eating breakfast when she came down.

"You want some?" Meg offered, but Christine refused.

"No thanks, I'm going to stop at D&D to grab something on the way to work." She answered.

"You grabbing anything for Erik?" Jones asked.

"He can get his own breakfast." Christine answered before walking out the door. Walking down the street, she stopped at the D&D before going to his place. Heading up the elevator, she sipped her coffee and waited for the doors to open. Walking in the apartment, she was greeted by Anne's dog. She followed the dog into Erik's room where he was sleeping. Taking a pillow, she hit him with it on his head. He jumped up, unprepared for the hit. "Did you enjoy your weekend in Orlando?" She asked as his hand rubbed his tired eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked. Frowning, she noticed a few empty bottles of beer sitting on the night stand.

"Did you get drunk last night?" She asked him.

"Just a few beers, that's it." He answered, trying to block the light. She rolled her eyes and walked out to head to the kitchen. Coming back with a glass of water, aspirin and a wash cloth. Putting the cloth on his head, she handed him the glass and pills. "Thanks."

"Why were you drinking last night?" She asked him. Sitting on the side of the bed, she sipped her coffee. "Actually I don't want to know."

"I'm so sorry Christine."

"For what?" She asked.

"For going to Orlando with Alex instead of spending the weekend with you. I don't want to you let go."

"Don't start Erik, please I want to move on and bring it up doesn't help. So please can we just put everything in the past and move on?" She asked him.

"I guess I have no choice." He sighed and sat up. "Can I just say one thing?" She nodded. "I left Alex in Orlando to come back to you." She quietly gasped at his words. "There is nothing between me and her anymore; she's not the one I want."

"Then who do you want?"

"I want you…but I know now that I can't have you." She looked away from him.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after you've dressed." She stood up and walked out of the room. Erik sighed and got out of bed. Taking a cold shower, he quickly put on a suit and headed into the kitchen were Christine was waiting. "You ready?" She asked as she handed him a mug of coffee. He nodded and they headed out. The walk was quiet, neither of them speaking to each other.

Coming to the office building, they headed inside. Reaching their floor, they were greeted by Andrews who didn't look too happy. Walking into his office, they sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. He set down a file and looked at them. Erik felt his hands shaking with nerves as Christine was shaking inside.

"I don't know how to say this but…you two can't work together this week." The partners looked at each other and then to him.

"Why?" They said together.

"Because we need Christine to do some undercover work and can't risk it if you…" He pointed to Erik. "…are with her. She'll have to do this alone which means you are currently on vacation." He explained. "Now that doesn't mean you can leave the state like you did this past weekend, you'll still be stationed here, but not working with Christine."

"So what am I to do for a week?" Erik asked. Andrews shrugged and looked at him.

"Go see an art exhibit."

"But don't see anything." Christine quickly added. "But that's ok; I'll have you on desk work for the week." Erik groaned.

"Desk work again? What did you do this time?" Andrews asked.

"Don't ask." He answered. "Is desk work some form of punishment?" He asked them. They both nodded, making her groan. "Alright, I'll do desk work again." Andrews smile and excused Erik to talk to Christine about the assignment. Erik walked down to his desk and sat down. Meg came over with the paperwork and set it on his desk. Sighing, he began with the first stack. After a few minutes, he phone went off. Seeing a message from Nick, he quickly walked into Christine's office.

"What do you want Erik?" She asked, not looking up from her computer.

"Nick needs something, can I go meet him?" He asked.

"Go, stay out of trouble." She answered. Surprised a bit that she let him, he walked out of the office. Stepping outside, he headed for his apartment since he knew Christine would approve of him being there. Alex and Nick were patiently waiting for him when he arrived. They sat outside on his terrace with the dog.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Nick asked. Erik nodded his head sadly. "And?"

"She's giving up on us, wants to move on."

"Is that why she wrote you that note and left you the bottle?" Alex asked, pointing to the bottle inside.

"You read my note?" Erik asked, a bit angry.

"Guilty pleasure to read your things, but yes. And don't worry, I won't try and make you love me. I know when I've lost, but you shouldn't give up." Both men looked at her. "I know I've never been a big fan of Christine, especially now since she's a Fed, but I've never seen you happier whenever you were with her. So for once, I'm telling you to keep fighting." Erik smiled at her.

"Thank you Alex." She returned his smile.

"You're welcome, now let's get to work." Alex set out a map of the art museum on the table so they could look at it. "The music box arrives Thursday night and there's a gala on Friday in honor of it. It will be displayed in the musical instrument section on the second floor." She pointed to the room. "Now they'll keep it down in the basement in a vault during the gala and bring it out at one point, but I'm not sure." She explained.

"The gala in invitation only, how are we going to get in?" Nick asked them.

"Would they accept art pieces for this event?" Erik asked her.

"Yeah, artists can donate their woks for the gala." Alex answered.

"Then there's my invitation."

"I can get Derek to take me; he's invited since he donates money to it a few times." Alex said. "What about you?" She asked Nick.

"I can pose as a waiter, I'm good at that." He answered. "But what are you going to donate?" He asked Erik. "All of your works are forgeries. And how are you going to do that while working with Christine?"

"Christine has been assigned to an undercover assignment which leaves me to desk work. It gives me plenty of time to come up with something." He explained.

"What if her assignment deals with the music box?" Nick asked.

"Let's hope that it doesn't. Erik stated. Looking at his phone, he knew he should head back to the office. Agreeing to meet again tomorrow, he headed back to the office. Christine wasn't there when he arrived, but Jones was. He was assigned to keep an eye on Erik while she was away. Sitting down, he resumed his desk work.

The next day, Andrews gave Erik the day off since Christine wouldn't be in and Jones was working with Meg on a case. Erik decided to start his artwork for the gala, but didn't know what to paint. For a while, he sat in front of the blank canvas, thinking of what to create. Finally an idea came and he grabbed his pencil to start the sketch. His hand danced across the canvas, covering it with a design. A few hours later, he stood back to look at the sketch. Liking it, he removed his shirt and mask in order to save it from getting paint on it. He grabbed several colors and started mixing to get the colors he wanted. Taking on of the many brushes, he dabbed it into the shade of brown and started bringing color to the colorless canvas. A few minutes into the painting, Nick arrived and looked at it.

"Very nice, but why a horse?" He asked Erik who was still working.

"I remembered asking Christine one time what animal she'd compare herself to and she picked a horse." He answered, still focusing on the painting.

"Ah so this is really for Christine, not for the art museum."

"Every artist has a muse. The Phantom has his Christine as his muse when he wrote his opera."

"And Christine is your muse." Erik nodded. "Well then it should come out beautiful." Nick sat down next to the table where the paint was spread out on.

"Thought the meeting wasn't until later, what brings you here?" Erik asked as he got more paint on the brush.

"Just thought I'd stop by."

"You wanted to see how I'm doing, see if I'm still on board with this." He nodded, making Erik smirk. "Good have your faith in me."

"Well it's mainly because since you've been working with the FBI, we're afraid that you've quit your crime business." Nick explained.

"Well obviously I haven't since I'm making this in order to steal a music box. But this is my last con; it's too risky with the FBI tracking my every move."

"You know you've said that before and look how many more you did." Erik nodded, understanding. "But this one would be a good way to end your career. Although I don't know how you can really stop since it's been your life for most of your life."

"Yeah it will be hard to stop; well we'll see what happens." Nick nodded. Erik stood up to see his work so far. Grabbing another brush and color, he started blending the two shades together. "Maybe you should be an artist after this."

"Nah, I rather forged other people's artwork instead of making my own. Although this is the first one that isn't a forge. First for everything." He continued to blend until satisfied. He heard the bell ring at the front door and they froze. He quickly set the brush down and looked at the canvas. Deciding to leave it uncovered since it was still wet, he went over to the front door. "Who is it?"

"FBI." Opening it, he saw Christine standing there. She wore a plant blue tank with jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while she wore very little makeup. She had two hoop earrings and a dog tag necklace around her neck. She looked very casual instead of her professional look. "May I come in?" He nodded and held the door wider for her. He led her into the den near the living room and saw Nick sitting at the table with an unfinished painting. "What are you up to?" She turned around to face him.

"Um well Andrews gave me the day off since you're on an assignment so I thought I'd invite Mozzie over and paint." He answered.

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Trying to." She smiled and turned around to greet Nick.

"What's up Moz?" She asked as she walked over to admire the artwork.

"Oh nothing much, just thought I'd stop by to see Erik." He answered. "So what assignment has the boss given you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not know." She answered.

"Always was hard getting information from you. They have trained you well."

"Well some of my training also came from you guys." She sat down next him as Erik returned with a glass of water for her. She thanked him and took the glass.

"So what brings you here?" Erik asked as he went back to working on the painting.

"Lunch break, so I'd figured that I'd stop by and make sure you're behaving. Is that a forged?" She pointed to the canvas.

"Nope, it's an Erik Caffery original." He answered, mixing some paint. She stood up to walk over and look at it closer. Erik stood back to let her see it. She smiled, always amazed at his art skills. Looking down at the table, she spotted a green paint tube. A thought came to her mind, making her smile a devil's smile. Reaching down, she took the tube in her hand. Erik watched at what she was doing, wondering what she was doing. He was unprepared for her to turn around and squirt the paint at him, covering his bare chest with green paint. His eyes widen at her actions, but a smile can to his face. Giggling at him, she grabbed another tube of paint and soon squirted it at him again. Wanting revenge, he covered his hands with paint. Christine started to walk back, knowing he was up to something. Soon she bolted and ran around the room with Erik on her tail. Catching her, he pressed himself against her, covering her clothes with paint while his hands smeared paint all over her.

Escaping from him, she ran to grab more paint. They kept chasing each other around the room, covering themselves with more paint. Nick watching, laughing at them while protecting the painting. Soon they were covered from head to toe in paint, but still kept fooling around. Grabbing the last tube of paint, Christine bolted out of the den. She ran past the library and down the foyer to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Not really paying attention to what room she was running to, she ended up entering Erik's bedroom. Standing by the bed, she wondered where she should hide. She could hear Erik was approaching and quickly turned around, only to bump into him. They fell back onto the bed, rolling around as they smeared paint on each other and the sheets. Their laughter filled the room as paint was been squirted everywhere.

"I surrender!" She shouted out while laughing. Hearing her surrender, he stopped and took in their current position. He had her pinned underneath him, his body fully covering hers while her back was pressed against the sheets. Her legs managed to be parted, letting him lay in between them. His manhood was pressed against her core, already harden. He looked down at her, seeing the paint all over her. Her hair tie came out, letting her hair loose and currently spread out underneath her head. Even with many colors all over her face, he still thought she was breathless. Her brown eyes looked up at his and a slight smile formed on her face. His hand moved to gently caress her soft cheek. His painted chest breathed heavily as he panted. Her lips slightly parted as his hand brushed against them. Tempted by them, he slowly leaned in closer. Her eyes closed as she titled her up towards him. Just slightly away from her lips, her phone went off. Sighing, his head settled next to her, silently cursing. He rolled off of her so she could reach for her phone in her back pocket. Seeing the message, she got off the bed and stood to look at him. "Could I use your bathroom?" She asked cheeks red with blush and paint.

"Sure, I'll let you borrow some clothes as well since yours are covered in paint." He said as he got off the bed and walked to stand in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and hopped into the shower to clean off the paint. Erik took her clothes to put in the wash and set out some of his for her to borrow. He left the bedroom and headed back into the den where Nick was sitting there, looking over a magazine. His eyes moved from the page to see Erik standing there, covered in paint. Erik came over and sat down at the table, banging his hand on the surface. Running his hands through his messy hair, he groaned in frustration. Nick remained quiet, knowing not to ask what happened. The room was quiet as Erik fought with his emotions, knowing he was losing this battle. Soon Christine appeared, wearing a shirt of his that she buttoned up most of the way. She wore a tank of his as well underneath the shirt while walking around in his jeans that were longer than her legs. Her wet hair was braided down her back and her face clear of makeup and paint. "I should get going; I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the clothes Erik." She said before turning to leave. Turning back around, she called out his name. He looked up at her and saw the pain in her eyes as well. "Thanks for the paint battle." She smiled. Returning her smile, he nod his head and watched her leave the room. Groaning one more time, he stood up and went to fetch more paint since most of it was now either on him or his bedroom or Christine's clothes that were in the washer. After grabbing more paint, he continued to work on his piece until calling it a night after the clock hit eleven at night.

The next morning, Erik woke something or someone licking his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Max's face just inches from his. Max continued to lick his face until he sat up, wiping his face. Looking around, he saw Bob lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He wondered how the dogs got inside his room and why they weren't with Christine. Suddenly the door opened and Max ran to see who it was. Christine appeared and petted the jumping dog while Bob looked up and wagged his little tail.

"Morning sleepy head." Christine greeted Erik as she walked up to the bed, handing him a cup of coffee. He thanked her and took the mug.

"May I ask how the dogs ended up in my bedroom without me knowing?" Erik asked, pointed to both of the dogs. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and patting the bed for Max to jump up and lay at the spot.

"I have the morning free before heading back to the assignment so I thought I'd visit and bring the dogs since they miss you. Also thought we could go for a walk in the park with them." She suggested.

"We going as co-workers or just to pry information about why I'm really painting?" He asked.

"As friends." She answered. "I know I've said I have to move on, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you completely."

"I don't want to lose you completely either." She smiled and blushed a bit. "Oh your clothes are all washed and dried, they're in the closet."

"Thanks again, Andrews won't have liked it if I came to the office covered in paint. Although he did question why I was wearing guy clothes. I didn't tell him that I was in a paint fight with you, but I had to tell Meg that."

"Bet that was interesting."

"Oh it was." They both laughed. "I'll let you get dressed and then we can head out. Max, Bob…come." The dogs jumped off the bed and followed her out of the room. Erik quickly got out of bed and rushed into the closet to change. Deciding to dress casual, he put on a light blue polo shirt and jeans with sneaker. Grabbing a matching half mask, he headed out the bedroom to find Christine talking with Anne. Putting the leashes on the dogs, they headed out of the apartment. Arriving at Central Park, they came to an open field and let the dogs run.

"Thanks for this." He smiled at her while they sat down on the grass.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you agreed to this. I figured that we should spend time together outside of work…without Meg or Nick to keep interrupting." He chuckled.

"Well maybe we could spend a weekend away from everyone, have that weekend that we never got." He suggested. "You always wanted to go to France."

"I highly doubt Andrews would let us go all the way to France. He wasn't too fond of you going to Orlando this past weekend. But I do want to go to France."

"One day…one day we will go to France. That I promise."

"You mean it?" She asked.

"I mean it." Smiling, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is this what normal friends do?" He asked, teasing her. She giggled and looked up at him.

"We're not normal."

"True." He smiled at her and they looked out as the dogs ran around the open field. As they sat there, Christine talked about how Jones is trying to do something special for Meg's birthday. Erik offered some ideas that she'd pass on to Jones. At one point, he grabbed them ice cream. After a few hours, Christine had to run. Erik agreed to watch the dogs for the rest of the day. Soon after Christine left, Erik headed back to the apartment with the dogs.

Back at the apartment, he continued working on the painting and finally finishing it later that night. He put the painting in his bedroom to dry and called it a night. Waking up the night morning, he knew it going to be a long day. He had to stop by the museum to donate the painting and then meet with Alex and Nick to go over the plan. Getting out of bed, he went to take a shower. After showering, he stood in front of his mirror. Pulling out a drawer, he took out a few brushes, foundation, powder and blush. Covering up his scars, he looked at the mirror to make sure everything looked normal. The makeup hid his burns, making him almost a different person. He quickly put on a suit and grabbed his hat before taking the painting over to the museum. Getting a meeting with the director, Erik showed him the painting. Looking over it, the director decided to show it at the gala the next day, also giving him an invitation to the event. With Erik's way in the gala set, he thanked the director and headed back to his apartment. Once he got back, he called Nick and Alex to go over final plans. The three met at his place, talking over the plan. Alex had multiple maps of the museum from blue-prints to security maps. They plotted a route that they'd need to take in order to get to the music box. Nick volunteered to distract the guards while Erik works on getting the box and Alex covers his back. Agreeing with the plan, the meeting was over and the two left the apartment. Erik sat out on his terrace, looking at the view of the city. His mind kept telling him this was a bad idea, but he couldn't back out of it now. A part of him missed the thrill while another part feared getting caught by Christine again. He hoped that she would never have to find out.

Erik arrived at the gala, dressed in his finest suit and no mask. Using the makeup again, he was able to go out with his mask. He also didn't wear his anklet, having found a way to remove it without cutting it. So the anklet was sitting at his apartment, tracking him there. He entered the museum and immediately saw many artworks that he could easily forge. Trying to focus on the mission, he walked around, admiring the collection. He spotted Alex with Derek, talking to some people. She excused herself from the group and walked over to where he was standing.

"You ready?" She asked, looking at the piece. He only nodded as he looked at the wall. "You backing out?"

"Unfortunately no." He looked at her. A waiter came over and offered them champagne. Seeing it was Nick, Erik knew that it was now or never. Thanking him, he and Alex started walking and talking about art. He offered to show her something on the top floor, which she accepted. Heading the elevator, they stepped inside and Erik pressed a button. Nick rushed down to the basement level and got out his camera. Taking a picture, he put the camera on a stick and held it up to the security camera, making Erik and Alex invisible. The doors soon opened and they stepped out.

"You have ten minutes." Nick warned them as the rushed pass him and into the room where the box was. He continued to distract the security cameras while Erik figured out how to unlock the vault that the music box is stored in. He knew he couldn't just break it, but had to think of something quick. Coming up with an idea, he took out a paperclip and tried to unlock it with that. When that didn't work, he tried to find a weak point. Alex continued to watch his back, making sure no one was coming while Nick's arms were getting tired.

"Hurry up Erik."

"You want to try this?" He asked her, annoyed at her. "This isn't an easy vault to unlock if you don't have the key."

"Well just break it, we're running out of time." Sighing, he smashed the vault. Alarms rang off and security was on the move. Taking the music box out, he put in a bag and gave it to Alex to hold. Taking the box, she headed for the door.

"Alex?" He called out, wondering what she was doing.

"Sorry Erik." She answered before opening the door and closing it behind him. He heard her lock and it quickly tried to find a way out. The only other way out was through the same way they came, but he knew security was there. Running out of options, he ran into the locked door, breaking it off. Following the hallway, he came out to the main lobby where Christine was standing. It turned out that her undercover assignment was to track the music box and protect while it was in New York, which meant going to the gala. His eyes widen when he saw her face and he froze, suddenly fearing his future. He could see the anger in her eyes, but wasn't prepared for what she did next. She motioned him to go, leave the building before anyone seeing him. Nodding, he bolted out of the building and down the street. Reaching his apartment, he was out of breath. Sitting down on a chair, his mind quickly wondered what will happen now that Christine saw him.

He didn't get much sleep that night, worried about what was going to happen to him or Nick or Alex. Christine had seen him and probably Alex and Nick all leaving the museum around the time of the theft. He was so nervous about going back to prison, but that wasn't his biggest fear. He didn't know what was going to happen between him and Christine. She had trusted him again and he blew it. His thoughts were distracted by a knocking on the door of his bedroom. Getting out of bed, he walked over and opened it to see Christine standing there. She was in her professional attire with her badge and fun, along with a no-so-happy look. She walked inside and turned to face him as he closed the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at him. "Did you really think you wouldn't get caught?" She asked. "Every time I finally let myself trust you, you find a way for me to not trust you. Seriously Erik, do you want to go back to prison?" Her voice lowered a bit, but still filled with fury. "Because if you do, I will send you back to prison and Mozzie and Alex. And don't even think about trying to plead innocent when I saw you. Oh and I saw Alex too leaving, along with Mozzie. You're tracking anklet won't save your ass this time."

"Christin-" He tried to start.

"Don't you 'Christine' me. Now you better tell me why you decided to steal this music box and I want the truth." She demanded.

"You remember when I went to France with Alex?" She nodded. "Well we went there to try and steal the music box but failed. We needed three people and only had two, you won't go with me. So Alex has been after it for years and when she learned it was coming to the States, she wanted to try again. So she recruited Mozzie and I to help her. I told her that this would be my last con a-"

"It better be." She interrupted. "So you stole it for Alex since she's wanted it?" He nodded. "What's so important about this music box?" She asked voice much calmer now.

"It was found in the cellars of the opera house in Paris, the Garnier opera house." He answered. "Rumored to have been found in an underground liar."

"You mean this music box is the…"

"…is the actual a papier mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ with the figure of a monkey in persian robes playing the cymbals attached." He finished. "The Phantom's music box."

"Wow, I didn't know that. But that gives you know right to steal it. Where is it now?" She asked.

"Alex took it before locking me in the room where it was stored. I'm surprised I made it out."

"So Alex has it now?" He nodded. "Well the French want it back now which means Andrews put me on the case to find it."

"Am I going back to prison?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"Help me find the music box and return it to the French…and you won't be charged."

**All these crimes aren't real, just inspired from White Collar and the charactors from Phantom. Reviews are welcomed, love to hear all of your thoughts :) **

**Horse painting inspiration: photo is in Flickr, type in 'maskedromanian' (search people) in the search box and my profile will come up. the photo is the only one avaliable for the public (if you want to see what Erik's picture looks like)**


	10. New Love?

**Author's Note: made it to chapter 10, hope you're enjoying the story. :) **

Chapter Ten: New Love

Rain clouds covered the city, crying over the land. People ran through the streets, wanting to get out of the rain while cars slowly drove on the roads. Lines and lines of umbrellas were seen, except one. Erik walked down the wet street, carrying a tray of coffee while holding a bag of donuts. People rushed pass him, bumping into him a few times. He almost spilled the coffee twice, but managed to save it. Finally arriving to the FBI building, he was drenched. Entering the floor, he walked in and up to the conference room. Meg and Jones were already there, waiting for their coffee while Christine was in her office. He set down the coffee and the bag on the table before taking off his wet hat.

"Morning everyone." Christine greeted them as she walked into the room. She noticed how wet Erik was and tried to keep her laughter from showing. "You know you didn't have to get us coffee." Erik looked at her.

"But he did." Meg took her coffee and handed Jones his. "I don't know what Erik did, but I like the way he tried to make it up to you. So what did you do Erik?" Meg asked him.

"Let's just say that Erik is on the brink of being put on the next bus to prison." Christine answered. "We won't go into detail about it, we need to find this music box that was taken from the Met on Friday. The French have asked for our help since they found out that Erik works with us. Oh they want their Mona Lisa back." She told Erik.

"You took the Mona Lisa?" Meg asked, eyes widen.

"I didn't take it…I just borrowed it."

"And never gave it back." Christine added. "So when we return the music box, you're give them their Mona Lisa, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now we-" Someone knocked on the door, causing their headed to turn to the person. "Ronald?" The man smiled, answering her question. "Oh my god." She returned the smile and ran over to him, hugging him. Erik stood there, unsure of what was going on and who this man was. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped back with a smile on her face.

"Well since you're assigned to finding music box, I asked if I could transfer to offer my help…and Andrews asked for me."

"That's because you know how to stay on the French's good side." He chuckled. Erik cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "Oh let me introduce you to the group. This is Meg and Jones-" She pointed to the two agents sitting down. "-and this is Erik Caffery." She pointed to Erik.

"_The_ Erik Caffery?" Christine nodded. "The world-known art thief and forger. What are you doing working for the FBI?" He asked.

"Work release."

"Ah well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Ronald." He held out his hand. Erik took his hand and shook it.

"So how do you and Christine know each other?" Erik asked him.

"We were friends since we were kids, even went to the same college. But then we were together until her senior year when we broke up." Ronald answered. "Apparently she met a guy named Luke Butler."

"Really?" Erik raised an eyebrow and looked at Christine. She shook her head, knowing he was up to something.

"May I ask how you two are working together? FBI doesn't normally let prisoners work with them." Ronald asked, curious about the two of them.

"Oh that's a long story which we won't get into since I'm sure Christine doesn't want to explain everything." Erik kept looking at her. Getting annoyed, she grabbed his wet arm and pulled him into her office.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. The others could hear them since the door wasn't closed.

"When were you going to tell me about Ronald?" Erik asked. "You never mentioned that you had a boyfriend when we first met. I think I actually earn an explanation now." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok fine, you want an explanation. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what was going to happen between us. Also me and Ronald had a big fight which is why my father took me to New York, to help me get my mind of him which worked since I met you."

"You guys had a fight and because of that, you decided to sleep with me?" Christine had the urge to slap him for that. "You know couples have fights all the time without having one of them have sex with another person afterwards." Her hand slapped him across his good check. He rubbed his red cheek, surprised that she slapped him. Quickly closing the door so no more sound could be heard, she turned her attention back to Erik who was rubbing his red cheek.

"I can send you right back to prison so don't push me. I'm giving you one more chance and right now I'm almost regretting it. What happened between me and Ronald is none of your business and if you want to know, ask him yourself. As for now, he is helping us get the music box along with you. And like it said before, if you help us get it back from Alex, you won't be charged."

"What about Alex and Mozzie?" He asked.

"Alex will be arrested and I don't know about Mozzie. I can't protect all of you. Let's find the box first and then I'll decided what to do with Moz. Ok?" He nodded. "Good now be nice to Ronald, he has the power to arrest you. He's an agent down in D.C and doesn't like criminals at all." She warned him as she opened the door to the conference room. They walked in and Erik sat down next to Meg who kept quiet. The three didn't bother to ask what happened, but knew it wasn't good since they heard Christine slap Erik. They started reviewing the guest list of the gala and of course, Alex's name appeared. After the meeting ended, Christine pulled Erik aside to talk to him privately. She wanted him to try and talk to Alex, convince her to give them the music box. He agreed, but decided to wait till the next day to talk to her. Letting him do that, Christine headed over to the museum with Ronald, Meg and Jones while Erik went to talk to Nick.

The next day, Erik sat with Nick at his apartment. They were eating breakfast that Anne made before she left for work. Nick knew something was bothering Erik since he was invited to breakfast. Even though he didn't mind the free food, he knew something was wrong. About to say something, Alex barged in, mad at Erik.

"Why is the FBI after me?" She asked him. "How did they find out?"

"After you locked me in that room, I had to break the door down and find a way out. Christine saw me leave, along with you and Nick. Turned out that her assignment was deal with the music box. Not to mention you were on the guest list and she doesn't like you." Erik answered calmly. "So really, you have yourself to blame for this."

"If Christine knows that we took it, why are we not sitting in prison?"

"She offered me a deal; get the music box back from you and I won't be charged."

"You son of a bitch. The FBI is protecting you!" Alex yelled at him.

"You've got a problem with that?" All three turned their heads to see Christine leaning against the wall. "Where's the music box Alex?" She asked, walking up to her.

"I'm not telling you nor will I give it up." Christine took out her handcuffs.

"You know I still have enough to arrest you. Erik told me everything, plus your name was on the guest list and your soon-to-be ex-husband said that you begged him to take you to the gala. Oh and then there was that moment when I saw you running out of the museum with it." She explained. "I suggest you give it back; you have the FBI and the French on your tail."

"Threatening me won't work." She walked pass her and out of the apartment.

"Are the French seriously after us?" Nick asked her. She nodded. "Oh great, just when I thought I could walk free my whole life."

"You could."

"How?" He asked.

"Same deal with Erik, help us get the music box and I won't press charges against you. Oh and find out where Erik's keeping the Mona Lisa, they want that back as well."

"You seriously took the Mona Lisa and didn't tell me?" Nick turned to Erik.

"Alright yes I stole the Mona Lisa, everyone happy now?" He confessed.

"You know I could arrest you for that?" He nodded. "But I won't as long as you return it to the French. So Moz you going to help us?" She asked Nick.

"I'm in, anything to not end up in prison." She smiled. "What do you want me to do?" He asked Christine.

"Find out where Alex is hiding it. We know she has it, but don't know where. You and Erik need to stay away from the museum, you're their prime suspects along with Alex. And be nice around Ronald."

"Who's Ronald?" Nick asked.

"Christine's old boyfriend." Erik answered, leaning back on the chair. "Apparently they were together when I first met her eleven years ago."

"You had a boyfriend when you slept with Erik?" Nick asked surprisingly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Don't this again, Erik will explain. I have to go interrogate people with Ronald. Stay out of trouble and I mean it." She left the apartment. Erik ignored the questions from Nick about Ronald, not wanting to talk about it. The two finished their breakfast and headed out to Alex's place. For hours they tried to convince to return the music box, but she wouldn't agree to it. Giving up, Erik and Nick returned to the apartment, debating on who should tell Christine.

Christine sat in her office, looking over alibis from people she talked to earlier. Sighing, she pushed the papers aside and leaned back in her chair. Her fingers ran through her hair as she looked up at the ceiling. She knew Alex had the music box, but if she arrested her, Erik might be ratted out.

"Can't be that bad." She looked to see Ronald standing in the doorway.

"You have no idea."

"Then how about you explain?" He suggested as he sat down in the chair.

"Too long to tell."

"Would you explain over dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner?"

"It won't be a date, just dinner to catch up. I mean the last time I saw you was right before you were hired by the FBI. I only heard her name once because you arrested Erik."

"I guess I do owe you an explanation for everything. How about Friday night?" She asked. "I can leave work around six."

"Then dinner at seven." She smiled at him. "I should probably let you get back to work." He stood up and bid her goodnight. She stayed for another hour till heading home. Arriving home, Meg ran up to her just as she walked through the door.

"Why am I the last to know about your date with Ronald on Friday?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Jones found out before him."

"Who told Jones?" Christine asked since she didn't tell anyone.

"Seth…" She listed the names.

"How did they find out?" Meg shrugged. "Well you're not the last, Erik doesn't even know and I want that to stay that way."

"Why's that?" Meg asked.

"Erik wouldn't like it, I can tell he doesn't like Ronald. And it's not a date, it's just dinner with a friend."

"That's still a date and I think you should tell him."

"Why?" Christine asked.

"Make him jealous, duh." Christine shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Meg followed her in and stood by the stove while Christine looked through the cabinet for dinner. "Well he's going to find out anyway." Christine looked at her with a confused look. "He's coming over for Friday Fun Night."

"Shoot! I forgot that this was this Friday." Christine groaned.

"Bring Ronald along, it will be fun."

"Erik will kill Ronald if had the chance."

"Oooooo love triangle. You know you are so like Christine Daae that it's actually scary. So would you choose the Phantom of Raoul?" Meg asked.

"You know my answer." Meg giggled. "Alright fine, I'll text Ronald and tell him that dinner is off for Friday Fun Night. But if Erik brings a lasso, he's back in prison for good." She stated before grabbing some food for dinner. Meg chuckled before helping her. Jones arrived a few minutes and got stuck setting the table. After dinner, Christine texted Ronald, telling him about Friday night. She knew that this fun night would be very interesting.

The next few days were hard for Christine. She spend most of her time with Ronald working on the case while Erik was forced on desk work. She hated not being able to have him work with her, but knew that he and Ronald wouldn't get along. Not to mention she couldn't risk having Erik being seen by someone and having to arrest him. Even though she didn't mind working with Ronald, she preferred Erik. She also hated keeping the fact that Ronald was coming Friday night, knowing Erik wouldn't like it again. When Friday came around, she was filled with nerves. She had sent Erik home early so that she could have some time alone, preparing herself for the night to come. Around six, she headed home to help Meg get things ready for the night. Once the food was cooked and drinks were bought, Erik arrived. Christine was sitting in the living room, biting her nails when Erik approached.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked as he sat down.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking at him.

"I've known you for years; you'd be surprised at how well I know you. So what's wrong?" He asked again. She was about to open her mouth when a knock came to the door.

"Oh he's here." Meg went to answer the door.

"Who's here?" Erik asked Christine. Meg opened the door and Ronald appeared. "Why is Ronald here?" He asked her.

"Christine invited him since they couldn't go on their date." Meg answered.

"Meg!" Christine stared at her while Erik looked at Christine.

"You had a date?" She could tell he wasn't too happy.

"It's not a date, it was dinner with a friend." She corrected again.

"Still a date." Erik said.

"See? Even he agrees." Meg pointed out. "Alright so dinner is ready and then we'll start the fun." The group gathered around the dinner table and sat down. Erik sat away from Christine while Ronald sat next to her. She felt horrible for not telling Erik, but also uncomfortable with both of them there. She thanked Meg and Jones for being there to help with the conversations. After dinner, Meg and Christine cleared the table while Jones talked to the guys.

Once the table was cleared, Meg grabbed the deck of cards and put on the table. The group sat down again, this time Christine sat in between Erik and Ronald. Jones brought over a few bottles of beer while Meg explained what they were going to play: strip poker. Christine sat in her chair, wanting the night to end. Ronald agreed while Erik didn't care. Meg dealt out the cards to everyone and the game started. They started at their cards until Jones folded, having nothing good. Erik traded while Ronald hid his smile. Christine folded too, knowing she sucked at poker. Meg ended up winning the round, having two pair. The men groaned as they removed their shirts. Christine was glad she changed from her work clothes to sweater and sweatpants. Meg fanned herself after looking at the shirtless men at the table.

"God Christine, I don't know how you could say no to these two." She pointed to Erik and Ronald. Both had muscular tone chests, though Erik had a tribal tattoo on his right arm. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Meg dealt again the second round. This time Erik folded right away, while Christine switched cards. Jones folded again, leaving three left. Ronald won the round with his hand, making the others strip. A few rounds later and Meg was out of the game. Jones only wore his boxers, along with Erik while Ronald still had his pants on. Christine was down to her underwear and bra. She tried to cover up her body.

"Relax Christine, I've seen you naked many times." Erik said to her. Now she really was embarrassed. She slid farther down in her chair, wanting to hide. "Oh don't be ashamed, you have a beautiful body." Ronald cleared his throat and looked at Christine.

"And how would Erik know what your body looked like?" He asked her. "I thought you only slept with this Luke guy?"

"Well you see Erik is also…" Christine started.

"I'm Luke Butler." Erik finished. Ronald's eyes widen. His eyes kept wondering back between the two of them.

"You mean the guy you fell in love with is Erik?" She nodded. He looked at Erik who had a victory smile on his face. "Wow…I didn't think criminals were what you wanted." Erik looked at Ronald and Christine knew that a war was about to start.

"Well what kind of guys does Christine want? I'm curious to know since you say criminals aren't her type." Erik challenged.

"Why would Christine love a criminal who breaks the law while she enforces that law?" Ronald asked, challenging Erik.

"Is it because criminals are looked upon by people like you?"

"Like me? When you said that, you are also referring to Christine." Ronald motioned to the woman sitting in between the two of them. Meg and Jones stayed silent as they argued more. "You know what I think? I think you really tricked her into falling in love with you so you could get so fun." Christine's eyes widen and Erik was trying to control his temper.

"How dare you?" Christine's voice was filled with anger. All four looked at her, surprised that she spoke after being silent for a bit. "You think Erik just used me for his own fun?" She sat up straight, "You know nothing that happened between me and Erik!" Her voice rose. "He didn't cheat on me like you did!" She got up from the table and stormed out of the living room, not caring what she had on. Erik quickly went after her and found her in her bedroom, sitting on her bed with a robe on to cover her body. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "Now you know." She looked down. He came over and sat on the bed, across from her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

"Because I wanted to forget and move on, which I did. That night…was the best night of life." A small smile came to his face. "I didn't care if you were a criminal, I still loved you."

"I'm so sorry Christine, if I could go back and change-" She shook her head.

"I wouldn't change anything about you." Her hand rested on his burnt cheek. His smile grew as his hand rested on hers that touched his cheek. "I'm sorry about Ronald, he can get jealous pretty easily."

"I haven't noticed." She giggled a bit. "It shows that he cares for you, just like I do."

"I care for him too, only as a friend though. But I care for you more, which I why I always have your back whenever you get in trouble. Same for Mozzie."

"Thank you." She returned his smile. A knock came to the door and they turned their heads to see Ronald standing there. He had put his clothes back on while Erik was still only in his boxers.

"I want to apologize for my behavior this evening, especially to you Erik. I didn't mean any of those insults, I guess I'm just jealous that you had or still have with her what I never had."

"Apology accepted. And I want to say sorry for making you jealous."

"You're not sorry for that." Christine playfully slapped his arm, causing him to chuckle. "Thank you Ronald."

"You're welcome. I also came to say that I should be heading out. I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room. Erik looked back at Christine who was looking at him.

"Well this has been an interesting night." She nodded, agreeing with him. "I probably should be going too."

"Stay for a bit longer, please?" He agreed to stay longer. Christine went to grab two wines glasses and a bottle of wine. Returning to her bedroom, Erik was looking at an old photo album. Looking up from the photos, he saw her standing there with the wine and smiled. The two stand down on the floor, leaning back against the bed. Erik explained how he stole the Mona Lisa, leaving Christine impressed. For hours they talked and drank wine until the bottle was empty.

The alarm buzzed off, startling Erik and he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. Looking, he noticed that it was Christine's room. He saw the two wine glasses and empty bottle on the night stand, but couldn't remember everything that happened. Feeling something warm next to him, he looked to see Christine sleeping next to him. He sighed in relief when he noticed she was still wearing clothes and so was he. Her phone went off with its alarm and she shot up as well.

"What happened last night?" She asked, obviously having a hangover, along with him.

"Let's just saw that we got drunk and passed out." Suddenly the door flew up and Meg walked in. She stopped when she saw them in bed together.

"We should play strip poker more often." She teased Christine who groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Um Erik, there's a woman here by the name of Alex who wants to see you." She informed him. Christine shot up again at the name.

"Why is Alex here?" She asked Erik who shrugged. Flipping the sheets off, he got off the bed.

"Damn boy." Meg whistled as her eyes scanned Erik's body. He looked down and noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Christine glared at Meg who giggled. "Protective, are we?" She teased and left the room. Erik followed out and headed down the stairs to see Alex standing in the living room. She looked at what Erik was wearing and rolled her eyes.

"I am interrupting something?" She asked.

"What do you want Alex?" He asked right away.

"Are you hung over?"

"Yes I had a little too much wine last night with Christine, she's also hung over." His hand rubbed his tired face, trying to wake up. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"I'm leaving." He raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what she meant. "The FBI is on my tail and I can't even go out because of the watch your handler ordered. I am not returning the music box, instead I booked a flight to Italy."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because I want you to come with me." She answered. "We could finally be free of all of this and start a new life. You could be free from the FBI forever…free of Christine." She handed him a plane ticket. "The flight leaves tomorrow morning at nine, I hope to see you there." She turned and left the penthouse. Erik stared down at the plane ticket in his hands, thinking. If he went; he'd be free and could start a new life, but he would lose Christine. Sighing, he went back up to the bedroom where Christine was going through her drawers. She was wrapped in a towel, hair wet from the shower she took. Erik hid the ticket as he collect his clothes. He thanked for yesterday and headed out. Walking down the street, he thought more about Alex's offer. A part of him didn't want to leave his life in American, but the other part wanted to start a new life.

Alex waited outside the small plane stationed just outside a garage where another plane sat. It was a few minutes before nine and the plane would soon leave. She had hoped Erik would come, but she knew he didn't want to leave Christine. About to give up, she saw him walked up to her with a bag. Smiling, she waited from him to approach her.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this."

"It wasn't an easy choice."

"Well the plane is about to take off so let's board." She turned around and walked up the steps to enter the plane. Erik was about to set on the stair when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Christine running towards him. He ran up to meet her, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." She took a moment to collect herself from running. "Don't get on the plane, Erik. You have a life here, friends and family that care about you. You may think that this isn't the life you wanted, but do you really want to lose everything you've worked for."

"Even though I could start a new life if I leave?"

"A new life? You'll still be the same man that you were yesterday or eleven years ago. The only difference is that you ran from a chance to change your life. And you leave with Alex, you'll still have people chasing you as long as she has the music box and you have the Mona Lisa."

"Please Christine, don't make this harder than it already is." He begged. She sighed and looked at him.

"Alright, you do what you want. Just remember that I'm here for you and so is Meg, Jones and Mozzie. I'm not going to order you to stay, I'm just…I want you to stay." He looked into her brown eyes and saw sadness in them. His cupped her cheek and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. Quietly, he said good-bye and turned around to walk away. Christine looked down and sighed. Holding back her tears, she turned around and walked away from the plane. Just before boarding, he looked back at Christine one last night as she walked away. Within seconds, the plane inside the garage burst into flames as it exploded. The force from the explosion forced Christine it flew into the nearest wall and fall onto the ground. Erik's eyes widen as he witness the plane explosion.

"No…no…no…" His legs started walked down the steps until he hit the surface. He sprinted over to Christine and knelt down. "Christine?" He picked her motionless body up in his arms and noticed a pool of blood next to her. Tears rolled down his cheek as he looked at her. People around were filled with fear as emergency cars came racing over. "Christine? Christine? Christine!"

**Uh oh, will Christine be alright? Find out soon...**

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	11. Bank Troubles

**Author's Note: time to find out if Christine will survive or not. Just wanted to say thanks again for everyone who reads this and also writes reviews. I love hearing your feedback and it actually puts a smile on my face to see what you have to say about this story so thank you again. Now enjoy :)**

Chapter Eleven: Bank Troubles

"…_I want you to stay." She pleaded him to stay with her. She didn't want to lose him. He had cupped her face and kissed her one last time before turning around to board the plane that was going to take him away. She had felt tears forming in her eyes, but she knew that she had to be strong. She forced herself to turn and walk away, not wanting to see him board. She walked next to the sitting plane before she saw bright light in the corner of her eye. Her body flew into the wall and fell onto the hard floor that was covered in glass and metal. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side and her world went black._

"_Christine!"…_

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep…_the sound of the monitor brought her mind back to the present. She could hear chatter going on around her, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Trying to move, she felt the same stabbing pain again. Her mouth tried to cry out in pain, but nothing came out. She had no idea where she was or what had really happened after the plan blew up. She guessed that it was a hospital because of the annoying beeping sound that wouldn't go away.

"_Christine…"_ A familiar voice softly sang her name. She knew that voice too well and loved the sound of it. "_Christine…._" It kept singing her voice, as if trying to wake her from her sleep.

"Erik…" The name escaped her lips.

"Christine?" A different voice came. Trying to open her eyes, they fluttered open and saw Meg standing over her. "Thank god!" She cried and held her friend. "Thank god you're alive." She kept crying, relieved that Christine was awake. Slowly turning her head, she realized that she was in a hospital. Jones was sitting on a chair in the corner, sleeping uncomfortably in it. "Jones, wake up!" Meg threw something at him, making him jump. "She's awake." He came rushing over and stood next to Meg.

"Wh-what happened?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"You went to the airport and a plane blew up right next to you. You landed on a piece of the glass that stabbed your side. The doctor managed to get it out, but said that you lost a lot of blood. You also flew into a wall, causing some bruises, fractured wrist and leg from when you landed too." Meg explained. "They called the ambulance right way and you were rushed here."

"Where's…where's Erik?" Meg looked at Jones before answering.

"He's…at his apartment, Andrews put him on house arrest. He was there at the airport, boarding another plane with Alex. But when the plane exploded, he came rushing to your side." She paused for a moment. "He's pretty upset about everything, hasn't slept since."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days, doctor said it would take a while for you to wake up since you went through a lot." Jones answered. "We've been here since you got out of surgery. Andrew was here yesterday for a bit, so was Anne and a guy name Mozzie. A few agents were here as well."

"What about Alex?" Christine kept asking questions.

"She was arrested for the theft of the music box and awaiting her sentence. She admitted to stealing it, but try to rat out Erik and Mozzie. However, we told them that Erik working undercover with you and Mozzie is just plain old innocent…the charges against them were dropped." Meg answered, making Christine slightly smile. "We should let you rest, you went through a lot. We'll see you tomorrow." Meg hugged her friend and left with Jones. Christine stared up at the ceiling, taking all this information in. She was glad that Alex was arrested; sad that she couldn't arrest her herself. What really made her happy was that Erik was still here and no in Italy or in prison. Exhaling, she closed her eyes and let sleep come to her.

_Three weeks later…_

Christine sat in Sweets office for the past few hours. She had been seeing Sweets for a few days now, trying to recover from her injuries. She had started therapy already and now was with Sweet to get cleared to head back to work. She was tired of being on leave and wanted to get back to work. Sitting on the couch, she was waiting for Sweets to finish filling out the paperwork.

"Can I get back to work now?" She asked as he finished. He put the pen down and looked at her.

"Well you're still in physical therapy which I still want you to go to until your leg is fully healed, along with your wrist. But I could let you go back to desk work for the time being." Christine groaned.

"Desk work?"

"Christine, you still have the cast on your leg, you're in no shape to be out on the field since you still use the crutches." He pointed to the crutches next to her. "I can say that you're unfit to even do that and you'll be on rest even longer."

"Fine, desk work is enough."

"Good." He quickly wrote something down.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and he nodded. "Have you talked to Erik recent?"

"He's been coming every day for the past week." Sweets answered. "It wasn't Andrews' or my orders, he came on his own. He is completely distraught about what happened. He actually begged Andrews to put him back in prison. I'm guessing he hasn't contacted you at all." She shook her head. "I figured that, he's pretty upset, blames himself for what happened to you. Are you planning on seeing him soon?"

"I was thinking it, see if we can get pass this." She answered.

"I would advise not to at the moment, he still hasn't forgiven himself and I'm afraid he might lose control and hurt you even more, he has quiet the temper."

"I know that…and I know that he would never intend to hurt me. That explosion must have been planned, someone knew that I would come after Erik before he left and wanted me out of the picture."

"Can you think of anyone?" He asked her.

"Alex…Dalton..."

"Who's Dalton?" Sweets asked. Christine thought for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him.

"The FBI was after Dalton for years, but couldn't get anywhere. That's when they hired me and I went in undercover to work for Dalton…and that's where I was reunited with Erik."

"Ah I see, but why would Dalton want you dead?"

"Probably because he found out I worked with the FBI, I don't know why." She shrugged. "He vanished one day and left us with nothing. That's when we started the cons, trying to make money, but also because the FBI was after Erik too and wanted me to stay undercover."

"I'm surprised you're revealing something about your history with Erik."

"Don't get use to it Sweets; I still don't like coming here." He chuckled.

"I know, neither does Erik." He looked at his watch to check the time. "Actually speaking of Erik, he'll be here soon for his appointment."

"Guessing that's my cue to go." She grabbed her crutches and stood up, putting the weight off her leg. "I hate these things, especially since I have this brace on my wrist too."

"Just a few more weeks."

"Easy for you to say. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow…again." She limped out the door. Making it to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited. The doors opened and she went in just as Erik walked past. She didn't see him, but he saw her and silent cursed himself again. Arriving at Sweets, he sat down on the couch.

"Saw Christine just now."

"I bet since she just finished her session with me. She's getting better, still isn't fully recovered but she's determined to get back to work." Erik smirked.

"She always is determined to do something." He looked down.

"Still haven't gotten over it?" Sweets asked. Erik looked up at him.

"No I haven't, I know how I will. I mean if it wasn't for me, Christine wouldn't have been hurt or worse dead. I shouldn't have agreed to leave, I should have stayed and this wouldn't have happened."

"Erik you can't blame yourself for this completely, you didn't know the plane had a bomb it in."

"But it's my fault she followed me to the airport…she could have died Sweets." His voice cracked. "If she had died, I would not be able to survive." A tear started to form in his eye.

"You still have feelings for her."

"I love her." He confessed. "I always loved her and I will always love her." Sweets was silent.

"Have you told her that?" He asked.

"Yes…right before I was arrested. Now I'm afraid to tell her, afraid that she doesn't love me anymore."

"I highly doubt that since she has done some many things to help you, like help you escape from prison, drop the charges against you for stealing the music box…" Erik raised an eyebrow. "Christine told me during out sessions; she also mentioned Dalton."

"Dalton? Why did she mention him?" Erik asked.

"Because she thinks that the plane was set up to explode, knowing that she would come after you and tried to find a way to kill her. And Dalton was one of the names she said, along with Alex's."

"Alex…" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Erik?" Sweets called his name, but only got the door to slam shut. He sighed and decided to follow him. Grabbing his coat, he ran out the door to try and catch up with Erik. He finally caught up to him as he was hailing a taxi. "Where are you going?"

"To the prison to talk to Alex."

"Why?"

"TO know if she did it."

"So you're going to walk in and ask Alex if she planned for the plane to explode?" He nodded. "Why would Alex do that?"

"Because Alex has never liked Christine. She blames Christine for stealing me away from her even though she was already engaged. She hates Christine because she arrested me, twice and then agreed to let me work with her. For eleven years now Alex has loathed Christine and now that she had the chance to get me away, Christine…told me she wanted me to stay…and I walked away." Erik explained.

"Do you really think Alex could pull this off by herself?" Sweets asked.

"You think she had help from someone?"

"Maybe you should talk to Christine about that since both of you know Alex and this Dalton person. I know you aren't ready to face her again, but you're going to have to soon talk to her. She wants to talk to you, but you're ignoring her."

"I need time to forgive myself, besides I doubt she'll forgive."

"She already has." Erik looked at Sweets with a surprised look on his face. "You really think she wouldn't forgive after everything you've guys been through. She knows you didn't know about the plane bomb nor that you would never hurt. Go talk to her, she's waiting for you." He nodded. "She's probably sitting at her desk, working. I let her returned to desk work, but that's it."

"Thanks Sweets." He thanked him and head back inside. Stepping into the elevator, he pressed a button and the doors closed. As the elevator rode, he felt his nerves rise too. The sound of ding went off and the doors opened to the White Collar Unit floor. It had been three weeks since he last came here for Andrews to put him on house arrest.

Opening the glass door, he spotted Jones over by Meg's desk. He admitted that he missed them, but didn't know if they had missed him. Walking over to them, he noticed Meg looking at him. When he approached the desk, he was surprised that Meg stood up and hugged him.

"Welcome back." She pulled away so that Jones could shake his hand. "We've missed you here; we haven't gotten our free coffee for weeks." The three chuckled.

"I've missed you guys too and I'll sure to bring you coffee tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to it." Meg went to sit back down. "Christine is in her office, looking over a case."

"Thought she was only on desk work?"

"She is, you might want to see her and she'll explain." He nodded and headed up to her office. Knocking on the door, she looked up and smiled. Opening the door, he walked in and closed it behind him.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened. I know had no idea the plane was bombed. If I could take it back, I would so that you wouldn't hav-" She held up her hand, silencing him.

"I know and I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, if I could forgive you for all the cons you pulled off, all the lies you told me and the fact that you were about to leave the country; then I could forgive you for this since you are innocent."

"Thank you, although I don't deserve it."

"You're right; you don't deserve a lot of things now and yet here you are. You have friends that have missed you, a woman who's forgiven you and a new case to work on."

"Oh yeah, Meg told me that." He came and sat down in front of her desk.

"You've heard about the bank robberies recent?"

"Yeah, they've been happening all over the country at federal banks. But New York isn't on the list."

"And we want that to stay that way. The robberies happen every two weeks and they started off in the West and slowly came towards the East. We think New York is the next target and Andrews wants you to make sure that they stop."

"He wants me to go there on my own?"

"Meg and Jones will be with you, I can't go out on field work right now until I'm fully healed. So I trust you to step in for me and lead this case."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I trust and plus if you don't, Andrews' ordering you back to prison. Remember you're working on a work release which means we can end it whenever we want. Plus after what happened, Andrews almost had you arrested. But I put in a good word and he didn't order the arrest. This is your chance to convince him that you're serious about this and right now, your ass is on the line. Solve this case and your ass will be safe…for now." She explained. "Now, are you in?" She asked.

"I'm in." She smiled and handed him the folder.

"Here's a copy of the case, Meg and Jones have already been prepped so they're ready for whatever you want them to do and no, that doesn't mean have them get you coffee." He chuckled. "I'll be here most of the time, so if you have questions or want to run things by me, you know where to find me. If I'm not here, I'll be with Sweets or in physical therapy." She explained to him. "Any questions?"

"How long do we have?"

"About two days."

"Two days? How are we going to catch them in two days? That's almost impossible."

"Ah but impossible is what you do best which is why I let you take this case." She answered. "I know you can do it and you have me here to help and cover your back like I've always done." He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and after we're done with this case, Andrews wants us to attend a session with Sweets."

"Again?" He groaned.

"Just one hour session, it won't kill you. Now don't worry about that, focus on the case." She went on to explain more about the past robberies and what bank they think they'll hit. After getting an overview, she let Erik get to work while she was left on desk work again. After he left, she took a deep breath and hoped that Erik wouldn't mess this up.

Meg, Erik and Jones went over the Federal Bank to talk to the head of security about their security. The guy explained everything while the three listened. He explained everything from the guards to the cameras to the security codes that they change every week. When he was finished, Erik wasn't pleased.

"No wonder Federal banks have been getting robbed, the security sucks." He stated. The man was insulted at Erik's comment.

"This is one of the highest secured banks in America, how would you know?" He asked Erik.

"I managed to escape from a super max prison twice." Erik answered. "I know a thing or two about security."

"That he does." Meg added. "So what do you suggest they do?" She asked Erik.

"We are not taking orders from a criminal! The bank is completely safe."

"Alright then." Erik walked away with Meg and Jones following him. Once they got outside, Meg pulled him aside.

"Christine is going to have your head for this."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"And what's that?" Jones asked.

"Just wait outside here until I come back." He walked away, leaving the two agents standing there. Jones tried to convince Meg to leave, but she made him stay. Erik quickly went back to his apartment to change his appearance. Once he covered up his scars, he quickly typed something up and printed a picture. Grabbing a suitcase, he headed out to the bank. Once he got inside, he went up to the secretary who was sitting at the desk.

"Hi I'm Luke, the new guy." The woman looked at him like was speaking a different language.

"I didn't know we were expecting new employees. Do you have your welcome package?" She asked. He handed her the paper and I.D that he printed for her to look at. "Well welcome aboard. Let me show you around." She smiled and stood up. They walked up to a door and he put his fake I.D up to the scanner. After failing, he looked at her.

"Hope this doesn't mean I'm fired?" She giggled at his charm.

"First day glitches let me help you here." She used her I.D. and the door unlocked.

"Thanks…oh you have something on your shoulder here…" He stepped closer to pretend to set something off her shoulder while his other hand grabbed her card without her noticing. Putting the I.D. in his pocket, he walked inside and thanked her. Walking around the bank, he slowly made his way to the vaults. Using her I.D., he managed to get pass through secure doors. Once he came up to a number lock, he took out a special flashlight to look at the numbers to see what numbers had the fingerprints on. Getting the code, he entered it and went inside. Doing the same thing for the other number locks, he finally entered the safe where the money was. Setting the briefcase on the table, he opened and started filling it up with the money. He checked them for any that had ink attached to them and put them aside. Filling the briefcase up, he closed and headed out of the safe. Coming back up to the main level, he walked pass the secretary and out the door.

He walked out of the bank up to Meg and Jones who were waiting by the FBI car as he had ordered. At first they didn't recognize him because of the disguise. After assuring them it was him, he handed Jones the briefcase to open up. Setting the case on the hood of the car, he opened it find it full of money.

"How in the world did you get all this money?" He asked Erik as he showed Meg.

"Pretty easy, I basically just proved that the bank isn't safe." He stated.

"Well let's tell the bank manager and head of security that they bank isn't safe at all." Meg said to them as they walked inside and asked for the manager. The manager was shocked that Erik managed to basically rob the bank and wanted to know what he could do to improve the security.

"First off, have the employees wear neck bands intead of clips. Then it wouldn't be easy to just take it. Second, have the guards' switch overlap with the normal schedule so that way there isn't any gaps. And you seriously need to change the passcodes daily, not weekly." Erik explained.

"Alright, we'll make the changes right away." The manager said, satisfying Erik. The three headed back to the office where Christine was waiting for them. Sitting at her desk, she was glad to see them.

"How'd it go?" She asked them as they sat down in the chairs while Erik sat on the desk.

"Erik robbed the bank." Jones answered. Christine turned her head to Erik, eyes full of anger.

"You did what?" She asked, angry at him.

"I made my point and they agreed to change their security." Erik explained himself. "I returned the money." He added.

"Good."

"So what do we do now?" Meg asked Christine.

"Don't ask me, Erik's in charge of this one." Christine answered. "What do we do now?" Christine asked him.

"Um wait to see what happens, I guess." He answered unsure.

"Alright, in the meantime, keep an eye on the other banks in the city." Christine said to them. "Ok, I'm off now. You guys can either call it a day or stay here to work more. Erik, you're coming with me." She grabbed her crutches.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, helping her stand up.

"No, we just need to talk about the airport thing." She started to limp out of the office followed by Erik. Meg and Jones decided to stay on work. Erik helped Christine head back to her penthouse to talk about what happened. Christine ordered pizza for them and they started their long conversation.

The next day, Erik arrived at Christine penthouse to pick her up for her session with Sweets. When he arrived, Meg and Jones had already left for work and Christine stayed. Christine was eating breakfast when Erik walked into the kitchen. He greeted her and she offered him a coffee mug, which he accepted. He explained how he was going to test the bank today after he dropped her off at Sweets. Her cell phone went off and she answered it. Jones was on the other line, telling them to turn on the TV. Turning on the mini TV that was in the kitchen, they saw on the news that banks all over the city were being robbed. Christine quickly tried to NYPD stations, but couldn't get an answer.

"Every cop must be out there, distracting them. All the banks except for the Federal bank are being robbed." Erik said to her. "What do we do?"

"Head over to the Federal bank." Christine hopped off the counter, landing on one foot.

"You think it's a diversion?" Erik asked, she nodded and grabbed her gun and badge. He grabbed the keys and helped her out the door. Getting in the car that she finally got back, Erik drove them over to the bank while Christine told Meg to try and order a team to the Federal bank. Arriving at the bank, they walked up to the front doors and looked inside. Seeing the robbers in there, Erik started to walk, but Christine stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to break in."

"Nobody said anything about 'breaking in'."

"Even if we could get, which we can't, they'd see us."

"You got a better plan?" She asked.

"Find another way." Erik answered.

"There is no other way; we locked the basement after your test."

"The basement was the easiest way."

"Easiest?"

"There's always another way." He took her hand and led her around the back to a ladder leading up to the roof. He allowed her to go first and followed her up the ladder. She knew she would be in trouble with Andrew and Sweets for this, but didn't care at the moment. Getting on the roof, they fast walked until they spotted one of the robbers and went for cover. "Looks like they know about the roof vent…he's got a radio." Christine cocked her gun and showed herself.

"FBI, drop your we-" The man shot at her, but she ducked in cover. Aiming her gun again, she fired and the radio in his hand broke from the bullet. Cursing, the man ran away.

"Nice shooting Destler."

"Thanks Caffery." They walked over to the roof vent and opened it up.

"What do you say?" He looked at Christine. "Ready to rob a bank?" He asked her. Slightly smiling, she began to climb down the ladder until coming to a vent. Opening it, she crawled out, followed by Erik. "We still make a pretty good team."

"Ha yeah I can see the wanted posters now." They sneaked around, keeping their distance from them. They noticed the robbers holding a woman hostage. Coming to a corner, they could over hear their conversations. "You create a distraction; I'll get her to safety."

"Good idea but wrong. I'll get her to safety, you create the distraction." She corrected the plan.

"I know the layout."

"I have the gun."

"Alright." He walked over to the power box and opened it. "I need your phone, doing the phone thing." Christine tossed him her phone and he called it. "Do you thing Little Lotte." Smiling, she quietly limped towards where they put the woman while Erik started shutting the power off in the bank. He could hear the sirens outside, knowing Meg got backup. Smiling, he ran to find Christine. He found her with the woman as they were trying to leave the bank. Erik quickly looked inside the bank and saw them leaving. "They're taking the back exit."

"Let them go." He didn't listen and headed towards them. "Erik they have guns! Erik!" She called out but he still ignored her. "Damn-" She turned back to frighten woman. "-he never listens." They headed out the door and saw the police arriving. Meg arrived with Jones and ran up to them. Meg handed her the crutches which Christine thanked her for. After a few minutes, Erik appeared with only one of the masks the robbers wore. While the police searched the bank, they group headed over to the FBI building. They waited until the report from the police.

Several hours later, Erik and Christine were sitting in the conference room. They were reviewing the bank video tapes that caught the robbery. The police got a copy of their report over to the FBI and Meg was looking over it. Jones was counting up the amount that was stolen. Once he got the number, he gave the result number to Christine.

"They took 8.2 million." Christine said as Erik looked at the screen showing the cases.

"You sure about that?" Erik asked.

"Jones has excellent math skills and penmanship." Erik began to explain his idea and asked for the measurements of the cases. Calculating those measurements and the measurements of the money, the results didn't match. Erik handed her what should be the right amount.

"So we're missing more than a million and a half were uncounted for."

"Enough for a share." Making her smile, they headed over to the bank and called the woman, Renee to meet them there. Arriving at the empty bank, they met Renee and she let them inside. Asking to be taken to the safe, she led them to the safe.

"Your coworkers were very thorough. What is it you think they missed?" She asked as Christine looked around.

"665." Christine answered. "Deposit box 665, nobody has looked through that."

"Worth a shot."

"I'm sorry, but that belongs to one of our customers. You have to either get his authorization or a warrant." Renee told them. Christine held up a key.

"Got this from the bank manager, but see the thing is; the box doesn't belong to a customer, it belongs to you." Christine said.

"Apparently box 665 was rented to your uncle two months ago."

"Is that a problem?" Renee asked.

"Well considering he died two years ago. Now unless it's a miracle or-"

"You forged his application." Erik finished. Renee smirked and went through her purse.

"Alright fine, why don't you have a look?" She handed Christine her key and continued to look through her purse. Christine opened the safe and then the box. Opening it, she found the money and turned around to see Renee pointing a gun at Erik who had his hands up. Renee aimed the gun at Christine who set the box down.

"Did you know she had a gun?" Erik asked.

"I did not."

"Alright put the money in the bag." She ordered Erik and he followed.

"Not a bad plan…" She went to explain the plan.

"Pretty good plan."

"Except we figured it out. You really think you could run from the FBI?" Christine asked her.

"For the record, it's a marathon, not a sprint."

"He would know." Christine motioned to him.

"But you'll get caught no matter what."

"Again: he would know." Erik noticed ink hidden in the bills and came up with a plan.

"Would you stop doing that?" He asked Christine.

"Doing what?

"Rubbing it in, it's very selfish." They started arguing.

"Well it's not untrue, I did catch you." Erik took the fake bills in his hands.

"Okay, you know what? I'm tired of this."

"O being held hostage?"

"No, bickering with you."

"Well you're not the only one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Wow, okay. So maybe it is time for this partnership to end."

"Okay, that's fine by me."

"I can finally start my novel."

"Novel? You can barely write an opera."

"You know, that's very immature."

"Hey!" Renee yelled at them.

"Hold on." They both said to her in unison.

"You really want this to end?" Christine asked.

"Do you?"

"I'm ready."

"Let's do it."

"Shut up!" Erik quickly turned to her and smashed the bills together, causing the ink to explode Renee fell back, covered in ink. Erik quickly grabbed her gun while agents entered to arrest her.

"Someone read her the rights." Christine said to the agents as Erik turned to face her. "Very nice." She complimented Erik.

"Thank you; you know we could be great on Broadway." Chuckling, the two headed out of the bank and over to the FBI building to await the arrest of the robbers. After hearing about the arrests, Andrews walked into Christine's office where Erik and Christine were. He scolded Christine for disobeying orders, but thanked them for closing the case. He told Erik that his deal with the FBI was still set. He also reminded them about their session with Sweets the next day. Both of the groaned, making Andrews chuckled at them and left the office.

"Glad to back?" Christine asked him.

"I am."

"Good." She handed him the new tracking anklet that Andrews had ordered. "Welcome back." He put the anklet on his leg and looked at her. "Ready Phantom?"

"Ready Little Lotte."

**Hope you enjoyed Erik and Chrisitne arguing like a married couple, this two really do make a great team. Reviews are welcomed :)**


	12. Copycat Caffery

**Author's Note: here's the next chapter, sorry i couldn't update sooner too much homework. I meant earlier about a new character named Dalton, well he's going to meanted a few times during the upcoming chapters until he makes his appearance. Also i'm starting a new story, along with this one, and hopefully the first chapter of that will be posted soon. Quick thanks to everyone who reads this and also leaves reviews, really am thankful :) enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twelve: Copycat Caffery

The apartment made no sound as the sun slowly rose over the city. The noise of the outside didn't wake the sleeping beast inside the bedroom. The door to his room slowly opened, creaking a bit as the intruder sneaked in. Quietly, the person slowly closed the door and tip-toed over to the bed where he slept. The curtains were closed, sealing any light and keeping the person hidden in the darkness. All of a sudden, the intruder jumped onto the bed.

"Holy mother of…" Erik shot up, scared out of his mind. Soon he heard a woman laughing and reached over to turn the light on to see Christine lying on her back, holding her stomach as she laughed. "God, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. " She said as she still was laughing. "I just had had to, but you should have seen your face."

"You're not sorry."

"You're right, I'm not."

"That's it, pay back." He pounced on her and began tickling her. Now she was really laughing. "Surrender?" He paused for a moment so she could answer.

"Never." She said breathless and jumped off the bed to dart for the closet with Erik right behind her. Finding her way into the bathroom, she hid in the shower. Erik entered the shower and accidently turning on the water. The hot water came pouring out and soaking them. Christine giggled as her clothes became wet while Erik's covers got soaked. Finally turning the water off, they stepped out and Erik handed her a towel. "Now you owe me new clothes." She pointed to her drenched clothing.

"You can borrow some of mine again." He offered.

"You know if you keep ruining my clothes, I'm going to have to keep some spare clothes here." He smiled. "Or I Can just keep borrowing yours, they're much comfortable than mine."

"You're always welcomed to borrow my clothes; just no turning any of the Calvin Klein white shirts pink." She pouted. "That face won't work."

"Fine." She walked out of the bathroom to the closet to pick out clothes. Erik followed her out, but quickly regretted it. She had begun to take off her wet clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him standing by the shirts, trying not to look. Smiling, she slowly walked over to him and reached for a blue dress shirt. Noticing an ottoman behind him, she came up with a wicked idea. Pretending to trip, she fell back into Erik's arms but both of them fell onto the ottoman. Her body was covering his and she could feel him harden underneath her. Leaning down, her skin contacted his. His hands caressed her back as her hands rested on his chest. Her heart was beating faster as his blood was racing through his body.

She looked down at him, seeing his eyes filled with an old passion that has been locked up for years. Those blue eyes always held some power over her; she never got tired of staring into his eyes. His hand came up and caressed his cheek, feeling the soft skin.

"_Christine…I lo-"_

"Okay, what is taking so long?" Meg asked as she walked into the closet. Their heads turned to see her walking in. "I'm starving so he better be-oh…" She stopped as she realized what she walked in to. "I'm sorry…" She began to walk backwards towards the door. "…want all the details later." Her cheeks were red. "I'll be in the living room with Jones." She turned around and walked out the rom. Christine looked back down at Erik.

"What were you going to say or sing?" He sighed.

"Nothing." He answered, silently hating Meg for interrupting. "We should get dressed; Meg and Jones are waiting for us." She nodded and got off of him so he could stand up. They quickly changed and walked out of the bedroom. Entering the living room, Meg and Jones were sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. When Meg saw Christine wearing Erik's clothes, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Probably not, but you'll ask anyway." Christine answered.

"So…why are you guys here?" He asked them.

"Does that mean he doesn't want us here?" Jones asked. "I'm insulted." Christine and Meg giggled at Jones' comment.

"We were going to the new diner near the office for breakfast since it just opened and to celebrate Christine's first official day back." Meg explained. "And she wants you to come along since you're part of our team."

"I feel honored." Erik said, making Christine smile.

"Good, let's go because I'm starving." Christine said and they left the apartment to head over to the new diner. On the way, Meg kept bugging Christine to tell her why she's wearing Erik's clothes and why they were lying on the ottoman, along wearing nothing. Christine finally gave in and explained what happened, making Meg giggle and squeal in excitement.

Arriving to the diner, the hostess led them to a booth and handed them the menus. Looking over the selection, their mouths watered and stomached growled. Ordering their drinks first, they all ordered coffee. Coming back with the coffees, the waitress asked for their orders.

"I'll take the three pancakes with whip cream." Christine ordered.

"Ham and cheese omelet with English muffin." Meg said to her.

"The local with toast please." Erik ordered.

"Scrambled eggs with toast as well." Jones handed his menu to the waitress. She took the menus and left to place the orders. Meg handed the newspaper to Erik, showing him an article about a painting that was recently stolen. Reading the article, he set it down and looked at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was at physical therapy with Christine. I've been there for the past week." He stated his alibi.

"Well that's good since we don't have to put you on desk work then." Jones said. "We're assigned to recover the painting."

"How was it taken?" Christine asked.

"Cut out of the frame." Meg answered. "No alarms went off since the fame wasn't damaged."

"Experienced thief?" Erik asked.

"Too early to tell anything, we're meeting with the museum caretaker later and hopefully find this painting. I want Mozzie to use his street contacts to help us." Christine told Erik.

"Did he do it?" Meg asked Erik.

"No, he was with me and Christine the same time the painting was taken." Erik answered.

"How do you guys know Mozzie?" Jones asked. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's a friend of ours, helped me on most of my cons and also helped you guys on your cases." Erik explained. "I've known him for years." They food came and they started to dig. Christine engulfed her pancakes as Erik inhaled his. Jones took his time eating his eggs while Meg quickly ate her muffin. Erik stole some of Christine's whip cream, making her steal some of his local. Meg protected her omelet from Jones while he guarded his toast. The four finished their breakfast, paid and headed to the office where the caretaker was waiting for them.

Arriving in the conference room, the caretaker was looking at the article that was published about the painting. Meg and Jones sat down to take some notes while Erik and Christine walked over to her. They introduced themselves while the caretaker was a little jumping about Erik.

"Don't worry ma'am, he didn't take it since he was with me during the time." Christine assured her. The caretaker went to explain about the painting and how it was taken. "Why would someone cut out it out of the frame?" Christine asked.

"Worth more if you sell it, also then the alarms set in the frame around triggered so the thief could just walk away with plenty of time." Erik answered.

"I was talking to her."

"Sorry."

"Mr. Caffery is right." The caretaker said; making Erik smiled and Christine rolled her eyes. "How long do you think it will take you to recover the painting?" She asked.

"Well if you haven't told the press about it-"

"We didn't." She corrected.

"Erik…" Christine turned to face him. "…contact your sources, see if it's floating around somewhere." He nodded and pulled out his phone. "Meg, check Europe and Jones, you got Asia." Christine told them before dismissing them. Erik texted Nick and told him about the painting. Christine sat in her office, talking to a person from Dublin when Erik came in.

"I found the painting." He announced. "It's in India."

"That can't be right; a lady in Dublin just handed over hers."

"Unless it's a forged."

"We found the painting." Meg and Jones walked into the office.

"Let me guess, it's overseas." Erik put his hands in his pockets.

"Man in Moscow has it." Meg said.

"It's also in Dublin and India; they're forgeries." Christine told them.

"All of them? How do you know?" Meg asked.

"Custom clamps down when a theft occurs." Christine answered.

"Make the forgeries ahead of time, take them out of the country before the theft, you're clear." Erik added. "Steal the painting, leak the theft, and then sell the forgeries-"

"And the original never leaves the country." Christine finished.

"You've seen this before?" Jones asked Christine.

"I know someone who-"

"Allegedly." Erik quickly stated.

"-allegedly pulled it off before. We have a copycat on our hands."

"Who are they copycatting?" Meg asked Erik, knowing his answered.

"Me." He smiled proudly at himself. Christine sighed and rolled her eyes. She explained that the painting will be delivered tomorrow so she gave them the rest of the day off since they couldn't do much without the forged painting. Since they had the rest of the day off, Erik invited Christine to lunch and then to come over to his apartment. She accepted his invitation and they headed over to Times Square to eat at a restaurant there. The lunch was very casual and after lunch, Christine decided to walk around the Square more. While walking, a few people recognized Erik and asked for pictures. Christine would be responsible to take the picture while girls would bombard Erik. Having enough, she pulled him away from the girls and they headed to his apartment.

Arriving to his apartment, they went out to sit out on the terrace. Erik grabbed a glass of water for her and sat down beside her. Her eyes focused on the view of the city while his focused on her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her. Her brown eyes moved from the city to meet his blue eyes. "Do you think Dalton was behind the plane exploding?"

"Probably, he never really liked us."

"But why would he plan to kill you?"

"Because I'm FBI: the very people that he hates and were after him for years. Because I got his best man arrested and then working of us…because of what happened between us." She explained. "But I don't get how this Fowler guy is involved."

"The guy who ordered the warrant to tap your phone?" She nodded. "You think Fowler is working with Dalton?"

"It's a guess, but how would they know I was going to be at the airport?" She asked. Erik thought for a moment before coming up with something.

"Alex…she knew that you'd follow me. She never explained how she got those tickets."

"You think Alex is also behind it?"

"It's a guess, but there's a way to find out."

"How will you talk to her?" Christine asked. "She's currently in prison in New Jersey."

"Why there?"

"Prison was overcrowded and I had her located there to keep her away from you." She answered. "She's gotten you in trouble many times, not to mention this prison is hard to escape from. Only a person who was smart enough to escape twice would do it."

"Thank you for calling me smart."

"You're welcome, now if only you were smart at not getting caught." He chuckled.

"Then your job wouldn't be as fun." She chuckled. "Could you have her transfer here? So I can talk to her." He asked. "I need to know who did this why."

"I'm not dead."

"But you could have died. Please Christine." She sighed.

"Alright, I'll put in a request for a temporary transfer, but it won't be for a while till a cell opens up since we don't have many female prisons here."

"Thank you Little Lotte." She giggled a little.

"You're welcome…Phantom." He smiled at her. She went on to explain the process of having Alex transfer here while he listened with interest. He now understood why Christine found the justice system interesting since he was getting more interested in it.

The next day, the forged paintings had arrived and were waiting in the conference room. Erik and Christine called the caretaker and had her come over. While Christine was talking to her, Erik was examining each of the paintings while looking at the photo copy of the original. He concluded that they were all indeed forged and explained how from the difference in the color due to the time it was painted to the techniques. He guessed that they forger was a new artist, most likely a college student. The caretaker told them how long the painting was displayed. Christine checked the log book and found a student's name: Jacob Bowditch. They headed over to the college and walked around the campus.

"What are you so happy about?" Christine asked as they walked around. "You're glad someone's copying you."

"It's an honor thing." He smiled proudly.

"Ever went to college?"

"Not as a student." She shook her head at him.

"And yet you have two Master's and one Doctorate."

"What can I say? I'm very smart."

"Too bad you faked it." They entered the art building and found the room. Walking in, the students were sketching a nude woman. Seeing what caught Erik's eye, Christine smirked. "See what you missed?"

"Re-thinking my opinion on college." The woman winked at him.

"Focus." They started to look at the students' sketches, hoping to find one that stands out. Erik spotted a sketch that could almost rival his. He called Christine over to have a look. "Jacob Bowditch?" The student turned around to face them.

"Yes?"

"FBI…" Christine showed him the badge. "…we need to talk." They stepped aside. "Three of your paintings showed up on the black market overseas."

"Thought selling your paintings was legal."

"Not when they are forged of a painting that was stolen this makes it illegal." Christine corrected. "Not looking good."

"I can explain."

"Then explain."

"I got a letter, asking to paint three copies of a certain painting. I was going to get paid and thought I wasn't going to get in trouble. So I went down to the museum and painted in front of the original. Once they were dry, I gave them to her and she gave me the money." He explained. "Am I going to be arrested?" He asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Why'd you accept the offer?" Christine asked.

"Needed the money. You know how hard it is to make money as an artist?" He asked them.

"We know." They answered in unison, surprising him a bit.

"Who's the girl?" Christine asked. He quickly walked over to his sketch book and flipped through it till coming up to a portrait.

"That's her."

"Mind if we take this?" He nodded. Before they left, she gave him her card. "FBI will need a new sketch artist soon." She hinted him before leaving. They returned to the FBI building to have Meg run a search for the girl. While waiting, Christine told Erik about her years in college and how she was not only a nerd, but an athlete.

Meg got a match from the sketch and gave the results to Christine, along with the file. Her name was Mary; a student at the same college and a criminal justice major. Looking at her class schedule, she noticed a White Collar and one of the criminals they talked about was Erik Caffery. She came up with an idea to send Erik to the class. Erik agreed and headed back to the college. Finding the room, he knocked and opened the door. A few students gasped when he appeared and some were speechless.

"Well look who it is." He turned his head to see the teacher standing in front of the class. "Erik Caffery in the flesh. What brings you here?" He asked as he approached Erik.

"Heard there was a class teaching about White Collar crimes and one of the criminals was me, I couldn't resist visiting." He held out his hand. "Erik Caffery."

"Owens." They shook hands. "Well since you're here, would you mind if the students ask you question?" He asked.

"I'd be delighted." He walked up to the front desk and sat on it. "Who wants to be first?" Every hand shot up. He pointed to boy sitting in the back row.

"Is it true that you escaped from prison twice for a girl?" He asked, getting personal already.

"Well the first time I escaped was for a girl, the second time…was for something personal." He pointed to a girl.

"How'd you escaped from prison the second time?" She asked.

"A little help from the outside, I still have my sources." He answered.

"Where you really part of the group called the Three Phantoms?" A boy asked.

"Yes I was, though we split when I was arrested, I still keep in contact with them."

"Is it true that you fell in love with an FBI agent?" The girl named Mary asked him. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"That…I will not comment on." A few students groaned. Before he could let another student ask a question, the bell rang to end class. The class started packing up as the teacher talked to Erik to invite him to a little study group later that day. He accepted and quickly called Christine to tell her. Wanting to keep an eye on him, she actually sent Nick to keep an eye on him. Knowing if she sent an agent, it might scare the students. During the study group, the students who attended asked more questions and introduced Nick to the students. Mary asked Erik a few questions on how to carry out the act of committing a crime which Erik answered. Once the meeting was finished, he called Christine to talk about the study group.

The next evening, Erik went to hang out with a few students at a local bar. They had ordered a few drinks and were just talking about random stuff when Erik noticed how one of the students, Jeffery, thought he was the master of the group. He kept shuffling the deck of cards in his hand, wanting to perform a trick for someone. Looking around, Erik spotted Christine sitting at the bar. Coming up with a plan, he suggested that Jeffery try performing a trick on Christine. He accepted and the two walked over to her while the others watched

"Hi, I'm Jeffery." He introduced himself.

"Christine." She shook her hand. "So what do you do Jeffery?" She asked him.

"Pick a card." He held out the deck to her.

"Ah this looks fun." She picked a card.

"Alright, now can you cut the deck?" He asked. She cut the deck, but hid her card under her hand as she gave him the deck back. Erik hid his smirk when he saw and let Jeffery start going through the deck.

"He doesn't think you won't get it." She pointed to Erik. Jeffery looked at Erik and back at Christine, smirking.

"He's wrong."

"Two hundred says he's right." Christine challenged. Jeffery shook his head. "What? Scared to bet against a girl?" She got out her wallet and the money, placing it on the counter. He took out his money and placed it over hers. Continuing to go through the desk, he stopped at what was supposed to be her card. "Sorry, it's not."

"But…" He was too confused to protest as she took his money.

"Actually I think this is her card." Owen came up behind her, took the card from her purse and held it up. "Christine was part of the Three Phantoms." He told the student.

"You mean you worked with Erik?" Jeffery asked.

"For several years till the FBI caught him." She answered as she looked at him.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you, come have a drink with us. Next round is on me." Owen offered to her as he and Jeffery went back to sit with the rest of the group.

"Nicely done Little Lotte." Erik said to her as he sat next to her. "You still got it."

"Well thank you, now why did you me to come here?" She asked him.

"Well apparently these kids have daily study groups and discuss possible crimes. I think they're the ones that stole the painting." He answered.

"A bunch of college students managed to pull it off?"

"If one person could do it, I'm pretty sure that six students could do it."

"Well that still isn't enough to get a warrant, not to mention I can't just flash out my badge and scare them so much that they'll change majors from criminal justice to English." He chuckled. "Let's keep an eye on them, especially the teacher. He could the mastermind behind this since he knows everything." She told him.

"Will do." She gulps down her beer. "Buy you a drink?" He asked, making her smile. Nodding, he ordered a margarita for her.

"You trying to get me drunk?" She asked the bartender make the drink and gave it to her.

"You let me order."

"True." she sipped her drink. "Probably should head back to the group, Mary is giving you the desire look." She motioned towards the students.

"Nah she's not my type."

"And what is your type?" Erik smiled and got off his chair.

"FBI agents." He answered, making her giggled and walked back over to the group. Christine finished her drink and called it a night. Erik stayed another hour till deciding to go home. He texted Christine about what he found out, but she was passed out in the bed. He returned to his apartment and headed to his bedroom. Lying on the covers, he removed his mask and soon drifted off.

Erik met up with the students and Owen around lunch time at the campus. He had set up a plan to see if they were really the ones who stole the painting. Seeing Christine walked up, he excused himself and approached her, making sure to stay close enough so that they could hear everything.

"Everything's set; I managed to get a buyer." Christine said her lines.

"Yeah about that, he saw me."

"What?" She asked, starting to overreact.

"I was being careless and he saw, we can't do it."

"I just told the buyer we'd do it and now we can't all because of your stupid mistake." Her voice started to rise as planned.

"Shhh, keep it down."

"Why should I? You promised me we'd do it and now you're backing out!"

"I'm sorry, maybe we can-"

"No we can't plan something else since this plan wall already! She yelled.

"That was brilliant." Erik said quietly.

"Thanks, can I slap you?"

"No don't sla-" Her hand slapped him across the cheek, loud enough for most of the campus to hear. His hand rubbed his red cheek, soothing the sting. Winking, she stormed off, pretending to be angry. Walking back to the group, he sat down in the chair.

"Lovers quarrel?" Owen asked.

"Guess you can say that." Erik answered. "But more like business fight."

"What business?" Jeffery asked. Erik went on to explain the plan that Christine had set up and the students seemed interested. They offered to do it for Erik and he gladly allowed them. After the lunch, Erik headed over to the FBI building to help Christine set everything up. Jones quickly changed out of his professional outfit into a casual outfit. Christine, Erik and Meg sat in the van near the park where the plan was about to take place. They listened as Jones acted out his part and so did the students. Erik left the van to do his role while Jones returned to the van to get an applause for his Oscar performance. Once Erik finished the plan, they waited. After a few hours or not hearing or seeing anything, Erik and Christine decided to check it out. Coming up to the hiding place, the case was done.

Erik paced Christine's office while she was talking to Andrews. He knew that their boss wasn't happy that plan backfired and now was scolding Christine. After a few minutes, she entered her office and sighed. He asked what happened and she told him that they're not off the case. Sitting down, Erik tried to convince her perform another plan. This time, they'd use Nick instead as an interested buyer of the original painting and the forged painting they used. Agreeing, she told Meg and Jones about the plan and called Nick to tell him. He agreed to do it, but wanted to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. Having immunity, he and Erik set up a plan to get Owen. Nick met up with Owen the next day with the original and forged paintings. Nick handed him the money that the FBI gave him and Owen handed over the paintings. Arriving on cue, Christine arrived with two agents and arrested him. She thanked Nick and took the original painting back to the museum. The next day at the college, Christine entered the classroom where the students sat, wondering what she was doing here.

"I'm Special Agent Christine Destler…" She held up her badge and a few students' mouths dropped. "…and these are some of my colleagues." Jones, Meg and a few other agents walked in and up to a few students. "They study crimes just like you, but actually solve them instead of commit." Coming up to the students, the agents started arresting the ones that Erik mentioned including Jeffery and Mary. Erik walked in and stood next to Christine. "You always hear about catching criminals, wait till you've had the experience of catching one." She looked at Erik.

"Wait, you're the FBI agent who caught Erik." Mary realized.

"In the flesh." Christine said and a few students gasped.

"I let you catch me." He winked at Christine.

"I'm sure." She joked back as the agents escorted the students out of the room.

"Look at us, solving crimes instead of committing them." Erik said to her.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it does." She turned her attention back to the class.

"Applications are on the table if you want to work for the FBI, make sure you haven't committed a crime." She tossed the applications on the table before they left the confused students. They headed back to the FBI building to finish closing the case. Erik sat at his desk while Christine talked to Andrews. Hours later, the group called it a day and headed to their apartments. Christine stopped by at Erik's to return the forged painting that he painting. He offered her to stay for dinner with Anne, but she had to decline since she promised to have a girl's night with Meg because Jones was hanging out with some guys. Before she left, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at him, she bid him good-night and left. His fingers touched the spot where her lips kissed and felt some hope of winning her heart once more.

**Don't you love how Meg always interrupts their moments? Haha well she'll continue to do that. Alright hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are welcome :)**


	13. New Tension

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait but it's been a busy week for me. I hoped everyone had a happy Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day (like me). As a late Valentine's Day gift, here's the next chapter. Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone reading and reviewing so THANK YOU :) Enjoy this chapter **

Chapter Thirteen: New Tension

Christine rushed home after she had visit Erik and gave him a kiss on the check. She couldn't believe that she just did that and was glad her checks didn't turn red until after she closed the door behind her. Forcing her legs into a run, she ran to her apartment where Meg was waiting for her so they could start their girl's night. Shutting the door behind her, she let out a loud sigh. Meg was sitting on the couch with a pile of movies and junk food.

"You okay?" She asked as she looked at Christine who was panting from the run. Christine walked over and fell onto the couch, placing a pillow over her burning cheeks. "Okay, what happened?" Christine didn't say anything. "Did you visit Erik?" Christine nodded. "What happened?" Meg forced the pillow away from Christine's face. "Okay, we are going to play Doctor Phil and you are going to tell me everything that happened, leaving nothing out." She quickly grabbed some ice cream and set it down in front of them on the coffee table.

"I went over to visit Erik, give him that painting back and…I-uh…well I sort of…"

"What? Don't leave me hanging!" Meg shouted.

"Well I sort of kissed him…but on the cheek." She confessed.

"You like him! You like him!" Meg kept repeating. "Admit it, you like him!"

"Alright, will you keep your voice down? I will admit that I haven't fully gotten over him, but-"

"Oh my god; you still have feelings for him!" She quickly grabbed her cell phone to dial Erik's number.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked.

"Calling Erik; telling him to get his butt over here." Meg answered as she went through her contacts to find Erik's number. Finding his number, she pressed the call button and waiting for him to answer. "He answered!" Meg squealed as Erik picked up.

"No!" Christine leaped onto Meg just as she was about to say something. She tried to reach for the phone as Erik just listened over the phone. "Don't you dare tell him…" He continued to listen to them fight for the phone.

"Erik…" Meg tried to say to the phone as Christine kept trying to grab it. "…Christine wants you to-ow!" Christine has hit Meg with a pillow. "Oh it's on!" Meg set the phone down and grabbed a pillow to hit Christine with. The two began a pillow fight as Erik still listened, wondering what's going on. Finally, he decided to hang up the phone. Meg hadn't noticed that Erik ended the call since she was caught up in the pillow fight with Christine. They ran around the living room, throwing pillows at each other. They stopped when a knock came to the door. They opened the door to see Erik standing there.

"Figured I'd come over to find out what you were going to say." He told them.

"Christine has something to tell you." Meg pushed Christine towards Erik.

"And what's that?" He said with interest.

"One second." She turned to look at Meg. "I am so telling Jones about this." She threatened Meg.

"Stop talking to me and tell him!" Christine turned back around to face Erik.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I…"

"U-u-u-u-u…" He teased her a bit. Pouting her lips, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, I just had to. Go on, you were saying…"

"Well you see…" She couldn't find the courage to tell him that she still had feelings for him. "…I-um…" Her cheeks blushed as she felt embarrassed. "…why don't you join me and Meg for our girl's night?" She just asked randomly. Erik raised an eyebrow while Meg's eyebrows frowned. She pulled Christine aside, leaving Erik to stand in the doorway still.

"You are completely pathetic." Meg stated.

"I know, but how do you tell a guy you like them without making yourself look like a total fool?" Christine asked her.

"Well you already managed the fool part, but why is it so difficult for you to simply tell him?"

"Because well…what if he doesn't really like me back?" Meg fought the urge to slap Christine.

"Ok for being a FBI agent, you're pretty dumb."

"Hey I'm good at solving crimes, not forming relationships."

"And yet you managed to solve Erik's crimes and form a relationship with him at the same time."

"That was different; we had met before and-"

"And slept with him, fell in love and then met again. Christine, listen to me right now…Erik loves you." Meg told her.

"How do you know?" Christine asked.

"The way he looks at you, the look in his eyes and not to mention the almost kisses, plus paint fight, the closet, oh and my favorite the kitchen."

"You have very bad timing skills." Christine added.

"I know, now don't make him wait any longer." Meg pushed Christine back to Erik. He had waited patiently the whole time, very confused on what was going on.

"Look I'm sorry about this, I don't know what got into Meg." Christine apologized.

"It's alright, kind of made my night better."

"Really? Why's that? No good art pieces to steal?" She joked a bit.

"Actually there is this really nice one that I've been thinking of taking." He went along with the joke, making her chuckle. She invited him in, but he declined. Apparently he was painting something and didn't want to let it dry completely. Saying good-night, he left the penthouse and returned home. Christine was thankful that she didn't have to tell him, but knew she'd deal with an upset Meg. After getting scolded, Christine and Meg continued their girl's night till Jones returned. Christine then called it a night and headed to bed with the dogs. Sleep didn't come easy to her as she kept thinking about Erik and telling him.

The alarm rang the next morning, waking a tired Christine up. She groaned as she hit the snooze button on the thing and went back to sleep. She hated hangovers, especially the one she was having right now. Her bedroom door opened and Jones turned on the light switch. Christine quickly pulled the covers over her eyes, blocking the light. Jones chuckled as he set a coffee mug on her nightstand. Not saying anything, he walked out of the room to head to Meg's room with her coffee. With the covers still over her face, she couldn't see who entered her bedroom and sat on the bed. She figured it was Meg.

"Meg, could you call Erik and tell him to just meet me at the office since it will be a good while till I'm ready?" She asked, not knowing she was talking to.

"Morning Little Lotte." She quickly threw the sheets off her face to see Erik sitting next to her with a bit smile on his face. "Jones called me already and told me you had a hangover from last night. So I figured I'd come here and help you get ready aka help with the hangover." He explained. He handed her some Advil along with a glass of water.

"Thanks. Ugh I shouldn't have drank so much." She sipped some water.

"Do you really remember what happened last night?" He asked.

"Not really. I remember you came over for a bit and then Meg got out the wine. I know I danced to a song I don't know and that we watched a movie."

"Well you also called me." He added. Christine's eyes widen as she stared at Erik.

"What did I say?" She asked, afraid to know.

"A whole lot of things." He chuckled.

"Oh god…" She groaned.

"You said I have a sexy butt for one thing."

"I did?" He nodded. "You didn't save that message did you?" He nodded.

"Of course, it could come in handy later on in life."

"I hate you."

"In the message you didn't."

"Oh god." She felt embarrassed at whatever she said to Erik. "Ok, I'm going take a shower and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded and left her so she could shower. Getting out of bed, she headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Removing her clothes, she stepped in to the warm water. Once her shower was finished, she headed into her closet to put some clothes on. After dressing, she headed out of the bedroom and downstairs to where Erik was waiting.

As the two started walking over to the FBI building, Erik got a call from Andrews. After talking for a few minutes, he hung up the phone and told Christine that they have to head to a restaurant to meet someone. As they walked, Erik told her what Andrews wanted them to do and the case they have. Although Erik was excited to go to a four star restaurant, he knew it was only for work. They arrived at the restaurant and waited outside.

"So who's this guy that we're meeting?" Christine asked him.

"Not him…her. She's from the insurance company that deals with stolen things; helps recover them with the FBI helps." He answered.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Please tell me that-" Christine started.

"Good morning there." A female voice greeted them. They turned to see a young woman standing there. Her red hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. "You must be Erik Caffery, Carla Sawyer from the insurance company." She held out her hand.

"Please to meet you." Erik shook her hand. Carla looked at the agent standing next to him.

"Christine Destler, it's been a while."

"Well after you sued me in court, didn't really want to talk to you anymore." Christine said to her.

"Well you did help Erik steal a painting insured by my employer for several million dollars."

"Not according to the judge and jury of my peers."

"But some of your peers were in prison." Erik listened as the two bickered.

"A few managed to stay out."

"I could fix that."

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but we're here to talk about the Samurai bonds. It's what we called them out on the street." Erik informed her.

"Well we're not here to talk about them; we're here to find them." Carla corrected.

"Gotta make a living."

"Since my fees are based on recovery so yeah." Carla told Christine. "My company insured one hundred in non-government Japanese bonds." She handed them a folder.

"Yen or dollars?" Christine asked as Erik looked through the folder.

"Dollars."

"And if you recover them?"

"Two percent." Carla answered. "The truck was hijacked in transport; think the bonds are still here." She looked inside the restaurant to see a man leaving. "Excuse me." She walked over to a car that was waiting to be picked up. She greeted the valet and managed to get the keys just as the guy came out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The man asked as he walked up to her. "That's my car."

"You can change the VIN numbers, the grill and the paint, but it's still a Mercedes SLR. I know because you didn't change the electronic VIN behind the wheel." Erik and Christine watched her.

"You're crazy; you're just stealing my car."

"No I'm returning it." She corrected. He moved to get something out of his jacket. She quickly took a baton out of her purse and stopped him. "Don't make a scene." She warned him. He tried to push the baton off of him, but she hit him in the leg with it. Erik and Christine winched at the pain from just seeing it. The guy fell down to the ground in pain. "You can file a complaint with my friends from the FBI." She told him as she began to walk to the driver's seat. Christine walked up to the injured man and showed her badge.

"FBI…" The guy tried to limp away. "You should stop walking. Running just annoys me." She looked at Erik. "Take of this for me." She told him as she walked over to Carla. Just before she closed the car door, she stopped her. "So you're basically a high-class repo woman."

"I prefer white-collar bounty hunter." She corrected again.

"Should put that on your business card."

"This is limited edition SLR worth a lot."

"Worth $450,000…making your cut nine thousand." Christine told her. "Not a bad score to start off your morning."

"Speaking of business cards…" She grabbed one from her purse and handed it to her. "…when you feel like returning that painting, please call me."

"I wouldn't wait by the phone."

"See you tomorrow Christine." She shut the door and drove off.

"So happy to have you back in my life." Christine said as she watched the car drive off. Walking back over to Erik who had handcuffed the guy, she called the police so they could arrest him while they headed back to the FBI building.

Once they were back at the FBI building, Christine went to talk to Andrews while Erik waited in her office. He had gotten her another cup of coffee to help her with her hangover and also her mood. Meg was working on getting the location of the bonds. Finished with her meeting, she stormed into her office and grabbed her mug that was on her desk.

"I can't believe that he didn't tell me that I have to work with her!" She started to vent. Erik knew that he should just sit and listen to her. "I mean, she is so mean and doesn't care about recovering the stuff. All she cares about is the money; she's always wanted the money." She drank her coffee and set it down. "I bet you she just wants to work with me so that way she'll get her stupid painting back and then finally being able to blame me for something. By the way, where is that painting?" She randomly asked Erik, allowing him to speak.

"Um I think Mozzie has it, but who knows that he did with it." He answered. "So you going to tell her that you did actually take the painting just to get her angry?"

"Of course not, I worked hard to get that painting from her."

"I remember; you were so happy when you came to the apartment that day. But you do know she's going to keep bugging you about it?" He asked her.

"Yeah I know, but this painting is just one of the things."

"There's more."

"We went to college together and took a lot of classes together too. Not to mention her dorm room was right next to mine and she always played loud music or having a guy over to make me jealous. But I would get her back by getting good grades and the internship with the FBI which is how I landed this wonderful job after a few years on the police force." She explained. "But she and I have always hated each other and will always hate each other. She always thought that she was way prettier than me…"

"Well she is very pretty." Christine looked at him, giving him the look that could kill. "I mean not as pretty as you, you're very pretty, beautiful angel." He tried to save himself.

"Nice try." She handed him a pile of papers. "Desk work."

"I should have seen that coming." He stood up with the papers in his hands and went to his desk as Meg came in.

"What did Erik do now that you have on desk work?" Meg asked Christine.

"He called Carla pretty." She answered and Meg gasped. Quickly sticking her head out of the office, she scolded Erik loud enough for everyone to hear. "Thank you Meg for that."

"You're welcome. Now explain how he even knows who she is."

"Andrews assigned me to work with her on a case and we had to meet her this morning. She still blames me stealing that painting…oh and she carries a baton in her purse. She used it today and hit a guy. I wanted to charge her for assault, but the guy did steal the car and she managed to get it back." Christine explained. "God I hate her."

"So do I, are you going to be nice to her?" Meg asked.

"Hell no." Meg chuckled and showed Christine was she found about the bonds. Christine told her about a meeting tomorrow to talk about a plan. After Meg left the office, Christine let Erik off desk work to see if he could use his sources to help Meg search for the bonds. She stayed in her office, trying to get her mind off things.

The next morning, Erik picked up Christine to drive her to the FBI building. Arriving there, she noticed Carla's car in the parking lot. Rolling her eyes, they headed inside the building. As they waited in the elevator, Erik told her what he founded out about the bonds. The doors opened and they stepped out onto the floor. Before walking into the conference room, Erik pulled her aside.

"Now I know you two don't get along but could you try to at least?" He asked her.

"But-"

"No."

"If-"

"No."

"Fine, I'll behave." Christine gave in.

"Good." They walked inside. "Go talk to her." He gently pushed Christine towards Carla

"Look Carla, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"You're right, how about we have lunch one day, catch up since college." She suggested.

"Sure, what place?" Christine asked.

"Italian."

"Should have guessed."

"You in?"

"Sure."

"Good." She pulled out a recorder from her purse.

"You're recording me?" Christine asked.

"Yeah so anything you say will be held against you when I take you to court for the painting you stole." Carla explained before taking a seat. Christine walked over to Erik who was hiding a laugh.

"Say one word and you'll be on desk work for the rest of the month." Christine threatened. Not being able to hold in, he burst out laughing. Christine rolled her eyes and began the meeting. "According to Mr. Laugh over here…" She motioned to Erik who was still laughing. "…the bonds are in fact still in New York."

"And how are we going to get them back?" Carla asked.

"Erik has volunteered to go undercover and-"

"I have?" HE asked.

"That or desk work." Christine gave him the option.

"I volunteer to go undercover…and do what?" He asked her.

"I was getting there." She looked at the agents. "We know that someone is trying to sell them for a very high price, so Erik will be the buyer."

"How will that work since I'm sure everyone knows he works for the FBI?" Carla asked. A few agents agreed, but Christine already had a plan.

"Don't worry. Erik is a master of disguises so it shouldn't be hard for him to pull it off." Christine answered. She went on to explain what they would be doing and when it will happen. After telling everyone, they agents went to work to get everything set up while Erik and Christine headed to Christine's penthouse to get a disguise ready for him.

Carla arrived at Erik's apartment after taking care of some things to check up on how the disguise was coming. Anne was there to greet her and showed her to Erik's room where Christine and Erik were. Walking into the bathroom, she saw Erik leaning over the sink with his head under the water while Christine was wetting it. She noticed several towels around and a bag full of stuff.

"What's going on here?" She asked them.

"Creating the disguise." Christine answered as she finished up wetting Erik's hair. He turned around and sat in the chair, leaning his head back to hover over the sink. Christine took out a bottle of blonde hair dye.

"You're making him a blonde?" Carla asked as she walked over to them, standing next to Erik.

"Who would recognize Erik as blonde when he naturally has dark hair?" Christine asked her as she put the dye in his hair. Her fingers began to comb through his thick hair, making sure the dye gets in. "Besides, I always wondered what Erik looked like as a blonde. Now I'll know." She continued to comb through his hair and soon began to massage his scalp. She stopped and wrapped a towel around his head. He sat up and placed a hand on the towel, holding it there.

"So he's going blonde, but what about the scars?" Carla asked.

"Ok you need to stop; I know what I'm doing. Erik and I have worked together for years." Christine was losing her patience.

"I just want to make sure everything goes right so that we recover the bonds."

"No you just want your money, but unlike you, we do it because we love it, not for the money."

"Although the money is nice." Erik quickly added. "But Christine is right; she knows what she's doing and she actually was the brains behind most of the disguises." She thanked him and quickly checked his hair. "So do I make a sexy blonde?" He asked, making her giggle.

"We'll see in a few minutes. Oh we need to dye your eyebrows too." He groaned, but let her do it. After a few minutes, she removed the towel to reveal the new Erik. Her mouth dropped while Carla's eyes widen. He looked in the mirror to see what he looked like and almost gasped at how different he looked. His black thick hair was now blonde, making his eyes pop out even more. After the shock waved passed, Christine grabbed the make-up and started working on covering his scars while Carla watched. She noticed how careful Christine was when it came to Erik's scarred face, seeing the trust that Erik had for her.

Once Erik was done, Christine went into his closet to pick out an outfit that he'll wear for the job. She figured she'd make look more casual than professional. Putting on the outfit, Erik quickly looked at himself in the full length mirror. He couldn't recognize him at all; looked like a different person. Satisfied with Christine's work, he thanked her and the three headed over to meet Jones and Meg who were waiting in the van. Christine quickly went over the plan with Erik and sent him off. She hopped in the van and turned on her microphone so she could commute with Erik. Carla sat in the corner, looking around at the computers.

"So how long have you and Erik known each other?" She asked Christine, turning on the recorder to record whatever she would say.

"About eleven years now." Christine answered; looking at the cameras that they had installed at a few spots to make sure Erik was going to be safe.

"Tell me about Erik?" Christine looked at Carla and raised an eyebrow. Meg looked confusingly at Jones who just shrugged. "What?"

"Why do you want to know about Erik?" Meg asked.

"Well he seems like a nice guy an-"

"Sorry, but Erik's already taken." Meg interrupted.

"By who?" Carla asked, wanting to know. Meg pointed to Christine who was still watching the screen. "Christine?"

"What?" She looked at Carla.

"You're with Erik?" Christine looked at Meg and back to Carla.

"No we're not together, we just work together." Christine corrected.

"Oh…"

"But you still wouldn't have a chance with him." Meg quickly added. "See Erik still loves Christine and he's trying to win her over again. Problem is; Christine doesn't want to admit that she loves him too, but did admit that she has feelings for him." She explained.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Christine asked. "It's bad enough I drunk called Erik last night a-"

"You drunk called him?" Meg asked shockingly. "And you didn't tell me? What did you say?" She demanded.

"I don't remember and he won't tell me, but he did record it." Christine answered. "Anyway, let's focus on the case and not Erik." Christine said to them. Carla and Meg dropped the subject which Christine was grateful for. As the night continued, they stayed in the van, waiting for Erik to finish up. At one point, Carla had left with Meg and it was just her and Jones in the van. The night dragged on and on until Christine finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself in Erik's bedroom. Sitting up, she realized she was lying on his bed. Quickly making sure she had clothes on; she sighed in relief when she felt her clothes on. Looking around the room, she didn't Erik anywhere. Reaching over to get her phone, she saw a text message from him. Erik had messaged her, saying that he was still working on getting the bonds back. He also meant that he had dropped her off at his place last night after she had fallen asleep. Smiling, she got out of bed and went to shower. Walking into the closet, she noticed some women's clothes in one part of the closet. They were her sizes and she realized that Erik had bought clothes for her for whenever she needed to change at his place. Smiling a bigger smile, she quickly showered and put on an outfit that Erik had bought her. After grabbing some coffee, she headed over to the office where Meg was waiting to talk to her. Seeing Christine, Meg quickly became curious.

"Ok where'd you get that outfit?" Meg asked as Christine walked into her office. She knew all of Christine's outfits and had never seen this one.

"It's new, Erik-"

"Erik got you that outfit?" Christine nodded.

"He got me several pieces of clothing and has it in his closet so whenever I need to change at his place, I have some clothes. Thought that was really sweet of him and he's the one that brought me to his place to get some sleep." Christine told Meg.

"Oh my god, that's so romantic and sweet of him. He so loves you." Meg acted like a teenage girl.

"Really? Are you five?" Christine asked.

"He loves you, he loves you…" She kept singing till Christine threatened to put her on desk work for the rest of the day. "Fun sucker." Meg stuck her tongue out at Christine who returned the favor. Ignoring the comment, Christine turned on her computer and began to look over the case they were working on.

"Heard any progress from Erik?" Christine asked Meg as she sat down in the chair.

"Nope, nothing." Meg answered. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Yeah me too, but we have to trust him on this." Christine answered.

"Aw, you're worried about him…because you love him." She finished in a sing-along.

"I will seriously put you on desk work for the rest of the month if you don't stop." Christine threatened Meg again. Her phones quickly off and Christine immediately grabbed it to see a message from Erik. Reading the text, her eyes widen with fear.

"What is it?" Meg noticed the look on her face. Christine handed the phone to her to see the message:

_Help me please_

Meg looked at Christine as she quickly grabbed her phone and keys. Before leaving, she made sure her gun was loaded and bolted out of the office with Meg right behind her. Jones followed after them, not really know what was going on. Christine had an agent track down Erik's location. When she got the location, she turned on the sirens in her car and drove off to the location.

Arriving at the building where Erik was located at, she got out and pulled out her gun. Quietly, she walked up to the door and put her ear against it, trying to hear for any sound of Erik. After hearing nothing, her hand quietly turned the door knob, opening the door. Silently sneaking inside, she crept around the place, trying to find Erik. Coming up to a closet, she could hear something behind it. Getting her gun ready, she opened the door and raised it to see Erik sitting in a chair, arms tied behind his back. He tried to scream when the gun was pointed, but the tape around his mouth prevented him.

"Erik…" She lowered her gun and ran over to him, kneeling down behind him after taking the tape off his mouth.

"Christine, you have to get out of here." He tried to warn her.

"What?"

"Get out now or-" Before he could finish, he heard her scream as she was grabbed from behind and pushed away from him. He tried to free himself, but the rope was too strong.

"Well-well-well, what do we have here?" A man walked over to her and grabbed her badge and looked at it. "Oh FBI, so let me guess…you're Erik's handler." Christine leaped forward, trying to knock him to the ground. He moved quick and grabbed her again, this time throwing her against the wall in the hallway. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Erik kept trying to free himself, using all his strength. The man went over to the hurt Christine and tried to drag her. Erik could hear her screams that echoed throughout the floor, filling him with anger. Suddenly the rope broke and he bolted off the chair and after Christine. He found her lying on the ground with a deep cut on her arm. He noticed bruises starting to form on her arms. Filled with anger, he turned to go after the man. A hand grabbed his arm and he looked to see Christine looking at him with begging eyes.

"Please…" He knelt down beside her as she tried to collect herself.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Fowler." She answered before wincing in pain from the cut. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her out where Meg and Jones were waiting for back up. Meg ran over to them, worried about Christine. Jones called the hospital as they rushed Christine over there. Meg and Jones waited there while Erik went back to the FBI building to talk to Carla and give her the bonds that he managed to get back before getting tied up. Thanking him, she bid him good-bye and hoped that Christine was alright.

Later that day, Christine sat in her bedroom. Her forearm was wrapped to protect the deep cut that the doctor cleaned and closed. She was put on leave until her cut was fully healed. Sitting in her room, she got a text from Erik.

_Glad to hear that you're ok, sent you the message you sent me…at least my favorite part. ~Erik _

Christine started to play the message that she had left Erik. While listening to it, she couldn't help but smile.

"_Our passion play has now at last begun…"_

**So would Erik look good as a blonde? And what about the message Christine sent him? Let's see what happens between them now... Reviews are welcomed :)**


	14. Destler's Team

**A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story. We're almost at the halfway point, can't believe it. Quick thanks to everyone again :) So enjoy the chapter**

Chapter Fourteen: Destler's Team

"_Our passion play has now at last begun…" Her voice echoed through his mind. His hand slowly cupped her face, making her lips part and tempting. Slowly leaning in, his lips gently touched hers. Waves of passion flowed through his body, waves that have been bottled up for years. His lips fussed against hers, his tongue begging for entrance. His hand moved from her face to her neck to her waist, moving underneath to touch her skin. She gasped against his mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth and began fighting against hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands moved under her thigh and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. His hard erection was pressed against her core. His lips moved from hers to attack her neck, making her let out a moan. Her hands moved from his neck to entwine in his thick hair. Moving from the wall, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress. Leaning back, he pulled her down with him. His hands began to roam her body, feeling the curves. Her hand removed the mask and tossed it to the floor. Breaking the kiss, she slowly began to remove her clothes. His eyes never left hers as her clothes began to make a pile on the floor. Flipping them over, he helped her remove her pants. Quickly removing his clothes, he joined her back on the bed and covered her body with his. Her legs parted, letting him settle in between them. Placing himself at her entrance, he pressed himself against her. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her, making her moan in pleasure…_

Erik shot up as the sound of his alarm went off. He panted heavily as he looked around his room. His body was covered in sweat and could feel himself harden from the erotic dream. Realizing it was a dream; he groaned in frustration and fell back against the sheet. Slamming his hand on the alarm, the buzzing stopped. The doors flew open as Meg walked in with a big smile on her face.

"What?!" He yelled at her.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Meg walked over to stand next to the bed. "Bad night?"

"No more like good night, bad morning." He looked at her. "What do you want?" He asked her as he tried to control his raging emotions.

"Even though Christine is on leave, doesn't mean we are. So get up and get dressed." She grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of him.

"I'm guessing she put you in charge of me till she gets back?" Meg nodded, making Erik groan. His hand rubbed his tired face. "Give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed and I'll meet you at the FBI building."

"You've got thirty minutes." Meg said before leaving. Erik got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he removed his boxers and got into the shower. The cool water helped cool his hot body, but did nothing to help the burning passion that raging through his body. Quickly finishing his shower, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking from the bathroom to his closet, he grabbed clothing and quickly putting them on. Grabbing his mask, he put it on his face and headed out the door. Not caring if his hair wet, he walked out of the door and headed down to the building entrance. Coming out, he saw Christine standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Well since I'm on leave I figured I'd go for a walk in the park and just happened to walk pass as you were coming out. You heading to the office?" She asked him.

"Yep, Meg barged into my room and woke me up to tell me to head to the office." He answered.

"Yes Meg told me about that, along with you had a good night." She raised an eyebrow. "So you going to tell me about this good night you had?"

"Let's just say it was full of passion."

"Well she must be someone special then."

"You have no idea." He commented. "I remember that she said 'our passion play has now at last begun'…now where have I heard that before?" He asked her with a smile on his face. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"You're never going to delete that message, are you?" She asked him, already knowing his answer.

"Nope, it's too good to delete."

"Thank god I'm on leave." He looked down at her wrapped arm.

"How it is?" He asked her with a more serious tone. She looked at her arm and back at him.

"Still hurts, can't really do much with it since they had stitch it to close it. Doctor says that it'll probably leave a scar, one more to add to the collection."

"Hey it could be worse; you could have multiple scars like me." He pointed to his mask. "I should get going, Meg gave me thirty minutes and I only have…" He looked at his watch. "…shoot!" He bolted down the street. Christine chuckled as she watched him run down the street, knowing he only had a minute to make it to the office. Pulling out her phone, she texted Meg. After putting her phone back in her back pocket, she continued to her walk till she reached the park.

Erik sprinted down the street, not stopping at the coffee shop to get the coffees for them since he had no time. He ran up the stairs, not waiting to take the elevator. Coming up to the White Collar floor, he opened the door and ran inside to Meg's desk. She was sitting at her desk, trying hard to be serious as he stood in front of her, panting and out of breath. She had just gotten the text from Christine saying to joke around a bit.

"Where are you been?" She asked in serious voice, folding her arms across her chest. "I gave you thirty minutes and you are late. Not to mention you didn't bring the coffees." She tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I was talking to-" He tried to say breathless.

"I don't care who you were talking to, when I said be here at a certain time, you should be here at a certain time. You're on desk work for the rest of the day."

"Please don't put me on desk work again." He begged. Meg couldn't hide it anymore and burst out laughing. Erik stood there confused at what just happened.

"Relax Erik, you're not in trouble." She said as she laughed. "Christine texted me; telling me she was talking to you and also to yell at you for the heck of it." She explained. "But seriously, you could have at least stopped for coffee." She returned to a calmer tone.

"Well I'll remember that next time."

"Good, now we have a new case and since Christine is on leave, you're in charged again." Meg held out the file for him to take.

"But I'm just a consultant, not an actually agent."

"But you're the best consultant we got and Christine trusts you. Not to mention you're an expert on white collar crime so that kind of puts you ahead of us." Meg explained. "I'd take the folder if I were you." She suggested. He took the folder and looked over it. A smile appeared on his face. "And this is also why she wants you to head the case."

"We're going after Fowler?"

"Well he assaulted a Federal agent, not to mention kidnapped a Federal employee…oh and there's the possibility of attempted murder of a Federal agent. I'm sure the list goes on."

"Why doesn't Christine wait till she's back to do this case?" Erik asked as he looked at the file on him.

"Because Andrews' think that if Christine is in charge, then that will put her in danger again. Having Christine on leave makes her safer, although she does have the NYPD watching her now, make sure nothing happens to her. Oh Andrews wants you to keep an eye on her too, especially off duty."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple, either you come live with us or she'll live with you until this is all over." Meg answered.

"You seriously think Christine would be ok with that?" Erik asked.

"Let's find out." Erik raised an eyebrow as Meg picked up her phone and dialed Christine's cell number. The phone rang until she picked up. "Hey Christine, what's up?" Meg asked her while Erik stood there.

"_Currently sitting in the park, why? What did Erik do now?"_

"Erik didn't bring us coffee." Meg told her.

"Tattle tale." Erik called her.

"_Well he did have a time limit, but that still does not accuse him for not stopping to get coffee."_

"Exactly…HA" She boosted to Erik who rolled his eyes.

"_So what's the point of this call besides to get Erik into trouble?" _Christine asked Meg.

"Well since you're currently on 24/7 watch-"

"_Don't remind me."_

"Well, Andrews also wants to you watched during the night so he's asked Erik to watch you…well more like ordered." Meg finished and Erik could picture Christine's reaction.

"_Put Erik on the phone."_ She told Meg and she followed, giving Erik the phone. "_I do not need to be watched 24/7! I am not a child so I don't need to be babysat!"_ She continued to scream into the phone. Meg listened to Erik being yelled at and tried to hide her amusement. He tried to calm her down, but ended up getting yelled at more. After finishing getting yelled at, Erik came up with an idea.

"I'll give Meg the message." He threatened her.

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"Oh I would."

"What message?" Meg asked Erik.

"_You're blackmailing a Federal agent?"_

"Yep and it's actually fun."

"_Fine, you can come and stay at my place."_

"You're place, why not my place?" He asked her.

"_Why your place?" _She asked him.

"Well…um…"

"_We'll talk about this later, focus on the case and we'll talk about this later today. Get working on this case." _She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He hung up the phone and looked at Meg. They focused on the case now and got to work on finding out more information. Meg sent Jones out to gather more information he can get while Meg and Erik went to the airport where the destroyed airplane. On the way there, Erik's mind went back to the day at the airport when the plane exploded. He still hasn't fully forgiven himself for that.

Arriving at the airport, the security guard led them to the garage where the remainder of the plane was kept during the police investigation. Seeing the destroyed plane, Erik immediately recalled the day. His mind remembered every detail of that day. Meg noticed his attention wasn't here and knew what kept his mind. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she silently comforted him.

"You going to be okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'll be okay." He lied to her. "Let's look at the plane." They walked up to the destroyed plane and started looking around. He tried to focus on finding evidence leading to Fowler, but everything was pretty much burnt or turned to ash.

"How would anything survive?" Meg asked as they kept looking. "You think Fowler planned this or maybe Alex?" Meg asked him.

"Want me to find out if Alex had something to do with it?" Erik asked, hoping Meg would say yes.

"Alex hasn't been transferred yet and you can't go without the presence of an agent and I'm not the agent to do it. Once Christine is back and Alex is transferred, she'll take you." Meg answered. Even though he didn't like the answer, he accepted it and would wait till Christine was better. As they continued to look around, Erik spotted something that survived the explosion. Picking up the box, he looked at it and got Meg's attention. "What do you have?" Meg asked as they looked at it. He tried to open it, but it was locked and wouldn't open.

"It's lock, great." He sighed in frustration. "Now what?" He asked her.

"Take it to Christine, she has to the tools to open it and I think she'll like it if she was there when you opened it." Meg answered. "Well if that's everything we can find, we might as well head back to the office building. Returning to the office, Andrews called both of them into his office. They could tell that he wasn't happy and waited for Jones to arrive. Once Jones came, Andrews' shut the door and looked at the three of them.

He didn't have the greatest news in the world. Apparently a painting was stolen last night from the Met museum. Most of the information was kept from the media because when police found fingerprints, it turned out to be Christine's. The three of them sat there in shock at what they just heard. They couldn't believe that Christine would commit a crime. Erik found it impossible since he was with Christine part of last night.

"Christine couldn't have stolen the painting; she hasn't stolen anything since Erik's arrest." Meg pointed out, defending her friend.

"I can't believe it either, but fingerprints are a big piece of evidence and the point to her. I have already told her and she's currently on suspension." Andrews added.

"How did she take it?" Erik asked him.

"Not too well, but accepted her suspension. Although she currently wants to talk to you." He pointed to Erik. "Right now this case on Fowler is on hold till we can clear Christine's name."

"You think she's innocent?" Jones asked their boss.

"I do. And I want you guys to do whatever you can to clear her name." Erik came up with an idea that would help clear Christine. First, he'd have to get all of them to agree and then explain the plan. After Andrews dismissed them, Erik quickly asked if they could meet up with Christine. Meg and Jones seemed curious, but agreed to visit Christine. Arriving at the penthouse, Christine welcomed them inside and Erik noticed the bottle of beer on the table.

"Drinking already?" He asked her.

"I have the right to drink since I'm on suspense. So what brings you guys here?" She asked as they sat on the couches while the dogs kept sleeping on the floor.

"We don't know. Erik wanted us to talk to you about something." Jones answered. "So what's this meeting about?" He asked Erik.

"Well once Mozzie gets here, I'll explain everything since he's going to be helping us." As if on cue, Mozzie walked inside the room with McDonalds for everyone. He handed them their lunches and sat down on the couch. "Alright so the police think Christine is the one who took the painting, but we all know that she didn't."

"Wait, you stole a painting?" Mozzie asked, not knowing anything.

"I did not steal the painting; obviously someone is setting me up."

"Do you know anyone that might have gotten her fingerprints?" Meg asked Christine. Christine thought for a moment before realizing something.

"My FBI coffee mug is missing, went missing two days ago. That would have my fingerprints all over it, perfect for getting fingerprints." Christine explained. "But who would have gotten into my office?" She asked them.

"Someone could have gone into your office when you weren't there, after all of us left." Meg guessed. "We could look at the security tapes and see who entered your office."

"Let's do that, but what's Erik actually plan?" Christine asked.

"Well someone obviously wants Christine out of the picture. This might have something to do with the plane exploding as well." He explained. "So after looking at the tapes, we might have an idea of who this guy is. How long would it take to get ahold of those tapes?" He asked them. Jones pulled out his phone and was on it. "Good."

"Oh since we're here, Erik has something for you." Meg said to Christine. Erik handed her the box and she looked at it.

"Erik can I speak to you alone?" She asked as she stood up. He rose from the couch and they went into the library. Closing the door behind them, she looked at Erik. "Where did you find this?" She asked as she held up the small box.

"Found it at the airport on the destroyed plane, why?" He asked her, not knowing what it was. She opened it to reveal the necklace that Erik had given her several years ago. "You kept this?" He asked her, surprised to see the necklace.

"Oh course I kept it, but the question how did it get on that plane?" She asked. "It's been in my bedroom ever since you got arrested. The question is who went into my room and took the necklace?" She asked. He thought for a moment, trying to think of someone.

"Alex." He answered. "She knew about the necklace and always wanted it."

"You really think she'd break and enter in my room to steal a necklace?"

"Well she's arrested for attempted murder, remember?" She nodded, remembering. "Should we go talk to her?"

"Not until she's transferred. For now, let's deal with what we have no. Jones will get the tapes and see if we can I.D the guy who took my mug." She walked over to the door and opened.

"Why did you really keep the necklace?" Erik asked before she walked out. Turning around, she looked at him and sighed.

"Because it reminded me of you and everything…it was too valuable to get rid of." She answered. Walking out the room, they re-entered the living room where Jones was talking to an agent from the office building.

"Ok we're getting the tapes and have them tomorrow." Jones said after hanging up the phone. "So what do we do till then?" He asked Erik.

"Me and Mozzie will use our street contacts and see if we can find out about the painting." Erik answered.

"Me and Jones will use out FBI sources to try and find anything out anything." They all looked at Christine to see what she'll do.

"I will stay here." She told them.

"Wrong." Erik corrected.

"Wrong?" All four of them asked and looked at him.

"Wong, Christine will be with me and Mozzie." He told them. "We're going to make the guy whose famer you appear."

"How's that?"

"Simple, leak the story to the press."

"Are you insane?!" Christine yelled at him.

"Let me explain, we'll leak the story that a painting was stolen by the same thief and the FBI is working on it. He already assumes that Christine is on leave, but if we start a rumor that she is heading the investigation, it will make him come out and plan another con. Cons that are last minute usually don't work and he'll mess up, making our jobs less of a hassle. And when he messes up, we'll be there to catch him. Not to mention the tapes will help us." Erik explained.

"But how will we pull of the 'stealing another painting' part?" Meg asked.

"That's where Mozzie, Christine and I come in. We're experts at this stuff." Erik answered.

"You want me to steal a painting, commit a Federal crime?" Christine asked him, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Correct."

"If it means clearing my name, I'm in." She told him, making him smile.

"If Christine is in, so am I." Meg added.

"Me too." Jones added.

"Seriously?" Christine asked them.

"We're your team Christine."

"Destler's team…I like it." Nick commented, making Christine chuckle.

"Alright team, let's get to work." Meg and Jones headed to the office while Erik stayed with Christine and Nick to plan the theft. Erik found a painting that would be good to steal and leak to the press. They spent the rest of the day planning while Jones and Meg worked at the FBI building.

The next day, the newspaper published the story about the painting theft. Meg and Jones were impressed that they were able to steal the painting in short period of time and leak it to the press. They got the security tapes from the security and played it. They skipped to the time that the offices were closed and saw someone walking in. At first, Jones that it was Erik due to the hat. After Meg pointed out that the man didn't walk like Erik, they continued to watch the tapes from different angels. Finally, Jones managed to stop the tape just to catch a second of his face.

"It's Fowler, that's him alright."

"We should go tell Christine this." Jones agreed and the two of them headed over to Erik's apartment where Christine was. Entering the apartment, they walked over to the living room where Erik was sitting on the couch, reading a book. They asked where Christine was just as she entered, wet from her shower. "We have good news." Christine went over to sit next to Erik as Meg and Jones sat on the other couch. "The guy that took your mug was Fowler. He tried to make it look like Erik took it, but he didn't walk like Erik." Meg explained.

"You know how I walk?" Erik asked, making Meg nod. "Alright so we know then that Fowler is behind this. That's enough for a warrant, right?" He asked them.

"We have him on tape, but all we have is proof that he took Christine's mug. That's really not enough to issue a warrant." Jones answered.

"Damn it; thought it was enough."

"But he's involved with the plane exploding, we can add that to the warrant." Meg added.

"We can accuse him of attempted murder, breaking and entering…larceny?"

"My mug isn't worth two hundred dollars, but if he did take the painting then that's theft. Alright let's get a warrant." Erik smiled at Christine's order.

"By the way, how did you guys steal the painting?" Jones asked as they stood up.

"Don't ask the experts." Erik answered. Jones nodded and the two left the apartment. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"We wait to see what happens." Christine answered. She suggested they grab breakfast and then she was planning on taking her dogs to the park. Erik offered to go with her which she agreed to it. They left the apartment and headed to a diner nearby to the apartment.

Meg and Jones headed back to the FBI building to talk to Andrews. They tried to convince that Christine was being framed and that Fowler was the man. After seeing the security tapes, Andrews ordered an arrest warrant, along with a search warrant to be sent to a judge. As they waited for the judge's approval, they gathered everything up they could on Fowler. Soon the warrants came back and were approved. Getting Fowler's address, they headed over to place as quickly as they could. Entering his place, they found it empty. Taking a look around, the agents found the painting that was stolen, along with a file on Christine, finger pads that were her fingerprints and outline of a plane. Andrews' ordered everything to be taken back to the office while sending an order to the Department of Justice, saying Christine was innocent and to have her back. Meg and Jones finished up filing all the evidence and headed over to Erik's place. Christine and Nick were already there, waiting for them and dinner. Erik had ordered a few boxes of pizza for them while Jones brought some beer. They had a football game on, but only as background noise.

"So how did you guys actually steal the painting?" Jones asked again, wanting to know.

"Erik is a master at what he does and taught me very well. Plus the painting had poor security, it was an easy steal." Christine answered.

"Well I'm just glad that you're cleared now, I don't think a criminal life suits you." Meg said after taking a bit of her pizza. "I still don't know how people can commit crimes all their lives and be ok with it." Erik looked down at the ground as Meg went on. At one point, Erik got up from the couch and walked out onto the terrace. . Christine set her beer down and followed him out.

"You alright?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I had a life of crime."

"I know, but you really had no choice. Dalton made you turn to a life of crime; it's really all you knew. But look at you now; you help solve them." She placed a hand on his arm. "And I'm forever grateful for that." She smiled at him. He returned his smile, taking her hand into his. "Thank you for helping me."

"We're a team, you team. We'll always be here for you."

"And we'll always be here for you and Mozzie."

"That message you sent me…"

"Yeah?"

"…you told me that you still had feelings for me. Is that true?" He asked her.

"Yes it's true. There is still something there, but I don't know what exactly it is." His hand cupped her face as he leaned in closer. Her eyes closed as she titled her head up to him. Just as his lips would capture hers…the city went dark.

**so close...reviews are welcome :) **


	15. FBI turned Criminal

**A/N: here's a question for you guys: What if Erik was the FBI agent and Christine was the criminal working for him? Well you'll find how it goes in this chapter. Also we're getting closer to the halfway point of the story.**

Chapter Fifteen: FBI turned Criminal

"…_officials are still puzzled on what is causing the blackouts throughout the city. Police are trying to figure out who is responsible while companies try to stop these blackouts that have been occurring over the last two months…" _

The news reporter talked on the TV. Meg sat on the couch, fanning herself with an old case file as Christine read over the instructions for the new air conditioner. The dogs sat in front of her, waiting for her to start it so they could cool off. She didn't feel like waiting for Jones to return with the bags of ice.

"These might as well be in Latin." Christine threw the instructions on the table, giving up on it. She was never good at putting things together, always had to ask for Meg, mainly from Erik.

"Call Erik." Meg kept fanning herself.

"I do not need Erik's help." She stated. Truth was she didn't want to deal with him after the almost kiss that happened before the blackouts started. He now knew she still had feelings for him; but yet didn't do anything since she was still on leave for her injury and then put him on desk work for a month.

"Why not?" Meg asked as she got up to fill the dogs' bowls with cold water. "Please Christine, we're dying here and Jones won't be back for a while." She begged. Giving in, she let Meg call Erik while she grabbed a cold bottle of water. A few minutes later, Erik arrived in a grey tank, showing off his tribal tattoo, with black gym shorts and sneakers. He wore a grey mask that matched his tank while his hair was sleeked back off his face. "Thank god you're here." Meg led him into the living room where Christine was sitting. "She has no idea what's she doing. Apparently the instructions are in Latin and she doesn't know the language." Meg said before leaving the room. Erik walked over to her and sat down next to her on the ground.

"Surprised you called since you've been ignoring me for the past two months." He took the instructions from her to look at them.

"I have not been ignoring you."

"You put me on desk work when you returned to work." He stated and moved closer to the air conditioner to work on it. "It is because you're afraid to admit that you wanted that kiss or because I know you still have feelings for me?" He asked. She didn't answer, but looked away. "Take that as two yes's."

"Alright, yes to both. But I'm going to do nothing about it."

"Why not?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and looked at her.

"Because I'm an FBI agent and you're a criminal." She answered, making him scoff. He stood up and headed towards the cabinet where they kept all their tools. She got off the floor and went after him. "What was the scoff for?" She asked.

"That's a pathetic excuse and you know it." He opened the cabinet and searched for he tool he needed.

"Well too bad." She turned to walk away, but his hand caught her, stopping her. He pulled her to him and pinned her against the wall. He pressed his body against her.

"Why must we continue this passion play?" He asked her, moving his lips closers to her. "I know you still feel the same, but yet deny it." She could feel his breath on her neck, sending chills all over her body.

"We can't…" She tried to say, fighting against her body.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, his hand cupping her face as his eyes looking into hers. He could see the desire and passion in them.

"Afraid of what might happen." She answered. "I'm currently on someone's list to be killed and who knows what they'll do to make that happen. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"What if it wouldn't matter to me? Don't you know that I'll do anything to keep you safe?" He brushed away a loose strand of hair off her face.

"Erik…I can't…" He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop pushing me away." He softly pleaded to her as he leaned in.

"Ok I'm still dying here." Meg said as she walked in and saw them. Both of them turned to look at her while Erik stepped back from Christine. "Will you just have sex with him already?" Meg asked loudly before leaving the room. Christine's cheeks blushed as Erik looked back at her.

"We should-um…continue working on the air conditioner." Christine said as he looked at the ground.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked her.

"Because we're partners, this is a work relationship." She tried to convince herself.

"Fine…" He sighed. "…if you want this to be just a work relationship, then it will be. But you and I both know how this will end. The really question is, when are you going to realize it? Remember I left Alex for you." He said before taking the tool and walked back over to the air conditioner to work on it. Christine stayed where she was, silently breaking down inside. Hiding her struggle, she walked back over to Erik and helped him with the air conditioner. Once it was finished, Erik left the penthouse to head back to his place.

Meanwhile, Anne was at work with a client. They were going over the catering for the event they were planning. As they finished up, a woman came over and waited outside her office. Once the meeting was over, Anne invited the woman in and closed the door behind her. The young woman looked stressed and scared at the same time.

"Is everything alright Brooke?" She asked as she sat down in her chair.

"You said your daughter works for the FBI, right?" She asked, making Anne nod.

"Yes, she works with her friend and boyfriend."

"I think I know who's causing the blackouts." She told Anne.

"Would you like to talk to them? I can call Meg and set up a time to meet with them at their building. It can't be today though since they have the day off today." Brooke shook her head.

"I don't want to meet them there, could they come here?" She asked.

"I'm sure they could, I'll talk to them tonight about it." The woman smiled before leaving the room. Anne wrote down a reminder in the planner and continued to work. After work, she headed home to talk to Erik and Christine. She entered the living room and saw Erik watching the news with a wash cloth on his face. His mask was setting on the table with a bottle of water. Christine was lying on the couch, using a bag of ice as a pillow to keep cool. "Looks like you two enjoyed your day off." She set her bag down on the couch.

"I hate summer in New York." Erik said out loud. He removed the cloth off his face to look at her. "How was work?" He asked as he put the cloth on the ice pillow to cool.

"Well I might have a new case for you guys." Christine's eyes opened. "My boss's secretary come and wants to talk to you guys. She thinks she knows who's causing the blackouts." Now she really had their attention. "Will you meet with her?"

"Will we?" Erik asked Christine. She lifted her head off the ice to look at them.

"Yes of course, anything to stop these blackouts. We'll meet her tomorrow since we're on our day off." Her head fell back onto the ice pillow and tossed Erik the cool cloth. He put it on his forehead.

"Have you guys been doing this all day?" Anne asked them.

"Nope, I helped Christine set up a new air conditioner at her place. Then I came back here while sent out to lunch with Meg. She got about an hour ago with the bag of ice that Jones got and we've been like this since them." Erik answered. Anne just chuckled and went into the kitchen to start dinner with Christine's help while Erik set the table. Once dinner was ready, they sat at the table and began to eat. Anne explained more about what Brooke said while Christine listened. They decided to meet tomorrow morning, first thing in the morning. After dinner, Erik and Christine went to grab some ice cream to keep cool.

The next morning, Erik headed over to the office with Anne while Christine had to run an errand for Andrews. Brooke was there, waiting for them. When she got there, Erik and Anne were there to meet her but Christine wasn't. Erik tried calling Christine to see how far away she was.

"He's outside." Brooke said to Anne.

"Thought he had a meeting."

"It was cancelled…so I got to go."

"Hold on just a second." Anne looked at Erik who was one the phone with Christine. She was on her way, but apparently an accident is delaying her. He had to think of something or else they were going to lose her. Knowing he was going get in trouble, but it was the only option.

"Brooke?" He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Hi, Agent Christian Destler." They shook hands. "Anne told me had information about the blackouts." He said to her.

"I can't-" He could see she was scared.

"What your boss is doing is wrong and it's hurting a lot of people. Will you help us?" He asked kindly.

"Listen you can trust…him." Anne played along. Brooke looked at Erik and sighed.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Anne will be in touch." He said to her. Brook nodded and walked out of the office. Anne looked at Erik as he sighed.

"Did you seriously just do that?" She asked him.

"Did you see any other option?" He asked her.

"No."

"So…who is going to tell Christine?" He asked Anne. "I vote you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He quickly texted Christine to meet her at the FBI building instead at Anne's office. Heading back to the office, he figured out a way to tell Christine. He knew he was going to get in trouble. Arriving back at the office, he could tell Christine was upset. "Am I in trouble?" He asked as he walked into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"You impersonated an agent!' She yelled. "So yes you are in trouble."

"You told me to do whatever I needed to do." He tried to defend himself.

"I didn't say commit a federal crime…again." She corrected.

"I convinced her to come in."

"Yeah and now it's the time to correct the situation by having her meet the real Agent Destler."

"She will run out those doors so fast, you won't see her shadow." He said to her. "And you know why? Because the lights will be out from the power outage she couldn't help us stop."

"You don't get to be me anymore."

"Christine she is skittish. If I try to explain to her that I impersonated you, she'll never trust you, me, Anne or the FBI." She was about to say something when her phone rang. Erik went to pick it up, but Christine slapped his hand away.

"No, don't touch that." She picked up the phone. "Yes Agent Destler." She said into the phone. "Hey Anne…oh you're downstairs with Brooke, great…listen, I talked to Erik and we're just going to be honest with her…yes…that's all that-…right…I understand…" Erik smiled in victory. "…okay, see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and looked at Erik.

"Anne talked you into it?" Erik asked with a smile on his face. She didn't answer, but went out of her office to make an announcement.

"Listen up everyone…" The floor looked at her to listen. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "…for the next hour and only the next hour, you'll be calling Erik Caffery…" She looked at Erik who was smiling proudly and sighed. "…Special Agent Christian Destler." Several agents murmured while a few raised their hands, along with some laughter. "No questions, no laughing, just do it." Erik mimicked her as she talked. "And never speak of this again." Jones tried to hide his amusement, along with out agents. Copying what Christine and Andrews does, Erik pointed to an agent and motioned him to come. The agent's smile turned into a frown, afraid he was in trouble. "What? You don't even need him." Christine said to Erik as he walked into her office. "What are you-? Just stay there." She said to the agent and walked back into her office.

Anne and Brook walked into the offices where the agents were still trying to control their laughter. Erik and Christine went down to meet them. Christine was still mad at Erik, but Erik was having fun. Christine figured she'd go along with this to annoy Erik.

"I thought we're meeting with Agent Destler." Brooke thought.

"Yes we are, but this is…um…Erika Caffery." Anne introduced. The two shook hands as Erik stared at Anne.

"Are you an agent too?" Brooke asked her.

"No, no I wish I was." She answered. "I'm just a consultant."

"So how does that work?" Erik knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Actually I'm a criminal."

"A criminal?"

"I've made a lot of really bad life choices which landed me in prison." Erik knew Christine was doing this to get back at him for impersonating her. "But now I assist the FBI."

"Oh that's good, I guess." Brooke said.

"As a matter of fact-" Christine placed a hand on Erik's shoulder. "-had it not been for Agent Destler here, I'd still be in prison…rotting."

"You give me more credit than I deserve." Erik said to Christine.

"No, no, no…" Christine shook her head. "…don't be modest, _Christian_. You caught me_ twice_ and you can send me back, anytime you want." She reminded him. Anne cleared her throat, wanting them to stop and focus on the case.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Erik suggested, leading Brooke to the room. Christine looked at Anne before following them up. Erik sat at the desk while Christine stood next to him. He had never sat at her desk before. His eyes quickly scanned the few pictures on her desk. One of her and Meg, one with her, Meg and Jones and one was of her and Erik from when they were together. Brooke sat down in the seat in front of the desk and put her purse on the floor.

Christine hoped that Erik knew what he was doing. Granted that he's seen her talking to people before, but never really took over the questioning. She figured that she'd had to trust him that he could do this and not mess it up.

"So what role did Stanzler's company play in all of this? Erik asked after finishing up the coffee…Christine's coffee.

"His company is a broke." Brooke answered. "New York's electricity system is a deregulated market."

"Someone could bought up enough energy, could temporarily arterially create a shortage." Christine explained.

"Don't get any ideas, Erika." Erik said to her.

"I won't, but I'll talk-you should talk to the Commodities Trading Commission." She corrected herself.

"Um…is there any way you and I could speak…just the two of us?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I know Erika can seem intimidating sometimes. But he's very useful in cases like yours." Christine rolled her eyes. "In fact, I think she's the single most valuable asset we have here at the Bureau." Erik looked up at Christine, smiling and then back to Brooke.

"Please?" He looked up at Christine with a revenge look on his face.

"On second thought…" He held up the empty coffee mug. "…cream, no sugar."

"We have agents for that." Christine said, not taking the mug.

"I have something better; I have you." He said to her what she said to him before. Sighing, Christine took the mug and walked out of the office. Erik hid his happiness and focused more on the case. Christine walked over to the coffee machine and started to make the coffee. Jones walked up to her and decided to have some fun.

"Oof, don't you hate it when_ Christian _makes you get coffee?" He asked. Christine looked up and stared at Jones.

"You're getting me Vanilla Chai for the rest of the month." Jones chuckled.

"Hey Christine." Meg walked up to them as she returned to the office. "Why is Erik in your office?" She asked as Christine poured sugar in the coffee.

"Erik is posing as Christine so a witness will tell us about an energy collusion scam." Jones answered, making Meg smile.

"Awesome, I'm so going in."

"No!" Christine grabbed Meg's arm and stopped her.

"Come on." Meg begged. "Let me bring him a file."

"What do you have?" Christine asked.

"Uh-uh, it's for Agent Destler." Jones laughed.

"Meg…." Meg giggled and handed the file to Christine. "…it's the file on Dalton that you requested." Christine opened the file to find it blank.

"Why's it blank?"

"Well since he vanished years ago, why should the department of Defense keep tabs on a dead guy?" Meg asked her.

"Yeah but I doubt he's dead." She handed the file back to Meg. "Alright, I'm gonna find out what Brooke had to say to me." She started walking back to her office while Meg and Jones kept laughing. "No, no, no…" She said to them before entering her office. Brooke had finished and was saying good-bye. Christine closed the door after she left and glared at Erik.

"I'm sorry, but I did find out things."

"Good, start telling." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Apparently he's looking for a thief, but Brooke doesn't know why."

"A thief? Sounds like a job for Erik Caffery."

"Yeah, too bad he already made me. I would love to find out what he was trying to steal."

"You still can…or maybe _Erika_ Caffery can." Erik laughed until he realized that Christine wasn't joking.

"You're serious? Christine, that's bold thinking. But posing as a thief, particularly as me, I mean you'd be better off sending in any number of competent criminal CI's or Mozzie."

"Yeah no, I'm retaking control over this case. Not to mention you trained me to be a thief. Talk to Brooke and have her put Erika Caffery, thief, on his books." Christine told him.

"That's you?"

"That's me." Erik nodded and Christine handed him the paperwork to have someone go undercover. With a smile on her face, she left Erik to fill out all the paperwork. Now he was regretting saying that he was the FBI agent. After hours of paperwork, he finally was able to head home. Arriving at his place, Nick was there and welding. Erik groaned since it was already hot and Mozzie was working with fire. He had a mask and suit on to protect himself. He let Mozzie work while he went to forged Christine's badge.

"Sorry about the flames." Mozzie said as he worked.

"It's alright." Erik quickly cut out a picture of himself and grabbed the glue stick.

"Nothing like wearing a leather flame suit during the hottest time of the year." He turned off the blower and removed his mask. "I swear that I lost five pounds." He set the mask on the table. "For the last parts, I've had to look on eBay throughout Europe. You'd be amazed how many stuff England sells. Are you even listening to me?" He asked Erik.

"You'd be surprised how much paperwork is required to send someone undercover."

"Isn't that the Fed's job?" Nick asked.

"No, she made me do it since I told the witness that I was Christian Destler" Erik answered.

"Why?"

"We were going to lose her, I had to. Now I'm stuck with the IS9 form." He pasted the picture of him on the forged badge.

"Just don't turn over to the dark side like Christine did." Erik held up the finished forged FBI badge. "Uh, I'm too late." Nick threw his hands in the air. "The metamorphosis is complete, cockroach."

"Thanks Kafka." Their heads turns at the sound of shoes approaching. Soon Christine, Meg and Jones walked into the den. "What are you guys doing here?" Erik asked as they walked up to the table.

"Do I want to know?" Christine asked, looking at Nick.

"Not yet." Nodding, she held up a disc. "Tales of the FBI's classified files." She made it seem like it was a best picture that won at the Oscars

"It's has everything on Dalton that Christine collected during her undercover work." Meg added.

"Sweet; top-secret movies. I'll make the popcorn." Nick ran out of the room to make the popcorn while the others walked over to the living room where Christine set up the DVD. They had to wait till Nick returned with the popcorn. When he returned, he had popcorn, beers and plenty of junk food. Erik knew he should have hid the junk food. Now that Nick was settled, Christine played the DVD.

The group watched the DVD as they took notes from it. Christine paused it a few times to explain more and try to get their opinions. At one point during the 'movie', Fowler appeared and Erik filled with anger. Christine calmed him down and they continued to watch. After two hours, they finished the 'movie' and discussed their notes. Christine had Erik visit the archives with Jones while she was going to visit Brooke tomorrow. Meg and Nick were going to find out more information on what Dalton was working on before he disappeared. Finished for the night, they headed out. Erik decided to walk with Christine as she headed to the drug-store to grab sometime.

"So why are you really following me?"

"Figured I'd keep an eye on you." Erik quickly looked behind him.

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. Are you trained in counter-surveillance?" He asked her as they continued to walk down the street.

"Talking about the guy at our six o'clock?" She asked him as she turned to face him. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him. Her arms snaked around his neck.

"So that's a yes?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." She returned his smile. Her head titled up to pretend to whisper something in his ear. "And he knows we saw him." She placed a kiss on his neck, making him moan.

"How long do you want to stay here?" He asked, wanting to stay like this. His other hand moved up and down her back.

"Long enough to see what his next move is." She answered. He hoped it took the guy a long time. His hands quickly moved to her thighs and lifted her up; her legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

"Much better." He began to kiss her neck as he backed her up against the pole.

"That's not fair." Titling her head, she left him have more room.

"It's our passion play, remember?" His eyes quickly looked at the guy who looked like he was hailing a cab. "He's making his next move." He set her down to walk over to him. A car stopped in front of the guy and he quickly got in. Erik ran to try and catch up, but the car drove off quickly. Christine caught up to him as they looked at the car. "You okay?" He asked her with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been followed many time.

"Well whoever he is…he assumes that we're together. This might not turn out so good."

"Well we can head back to the apartment. I can go another time."

"Good idea." He said and led her back to his apartment. They cleaned up the living room since Nick left a mess. Once the living room was cleaned, the two headed to their rooms and called it a night.

The next day, Erik headed to the archives with Jones while Meg and Nick headed to try and find more information on Dalton. Christine went to meet up with Stanzler about the job. She admitted that she was nervous since it had been a long time since she pulled off a con by herself. She normally had Erik to help her, but this time she didn't. She knew that she would know put everything she learned from him to the test. She quickly reviewed his office building and headed to meet him. Arriving, she met up with Brooke who took her into his office. Christine mentioned the offer, but he tried to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about. She told him about his bad security, impressing Stanzler. Liking this woman, he hired her for the job and gave quick information about what he wants. Taking all this information, Christine headed to the FBI building where the rest of them were waiting for them. She had called Meg ahead of time and asked for the file on the person. Arriving at the office, they gathered in the conference room so Christine could talk.

"Stanzler needs a thief to steal a flash drive from this man…" Christine showed the guy's information, including a picture. "…name is Francis Luntz."

"Oh slow down Caffery." Meg joked. "I want to hear details about the meeting."

"Shut up Meg." Christine said with a smile. "Based on what I gathered, I believe that these two are using their combined market power to create temporary shortages." Jones raised his hand like a student.

"But did you flaunt your past crimes?" He asked her.

"Actually I did and he was very impressed." Christine answered. "And that's why he hired me." She went on to explain why she was hired to steal the flash drive. After answering a few questions, she ended the meeting. Before Erik could return to the archives with Meg, Christine pulled him aside. "Okay yes I may have been good in the past, but I'm a little rusty. I'm going to need a refresher's course."

"I'll get Mozzie to help you. Meg has me on a leash and need to be at the archives." He called Nick to have him meet Christine at Christine's place while he went to the archives with Meg. When she arrived at her penthouse, Nick was already there with the training kit that they used on her years ago.

"Ah my pupil has arrived." He got into teacher's mood. He took out a pebble and placed in his hand. "Take the pebble from my palm."

"Seriously?"

"I'm preparing you for your mission." Christine quickly took the pebble from Nick could blink. "Wow, still have it. Ok, give me $20." Christine looked at him. "Look, do you want me to help you learn everything again or not?" He asked. Signing, Christine pulled out a twenty and gave it to him. "Remember lesson one: We take, we don't give." He put the money in his pocket.

"Give me my money back or I'll arrest you." She threatened.

"You were always a very difficult student." He said before walking over to the table where the next lesson was. Christine sighed and regretted having Erik have Nick re-teach her everything. They started the pick locking lesson. Nick did a quick demo before letting Christine take over. After a while of no luck, Nick quickly called Erik to have him come over. As he waited for Erik to arrive, he kept trying to teach Christine. A knock came to the door and Nick sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, the master has arrived." The door opened and Erik walked in to see a frustrated Christine. He took over the lessons and Christine quickly re-learned everything. After hours and hours of training, Erik finally decided Christine was ready to commit her crime. He sent her to bed early so she got plenty of sleep.

The next morning, Christine went to meet Stanzler before his meeting with Luntz to explain what he wants. Nodding her head and dropping a bug in his pocket, she hid in the trunk of the car as Stanzler drove to the meeting place. Hearing the knock code, she opened the trunk and sneaked out over to the basement door. Taking out her lock kit, she picked the lock. Putting on Erik's black leather gloves, she opened the door and headed inside. Walking around the place and staying hidden as well, she managed to get up the stairs to the bedroom. She kept updating the group that was sitting in the van outside, making Erik smile. Christine began to go through the drawers, looking for something. Searching through Luntz's wife's dresser, she found a safe key.

"Centurion?" She quickly asked herself. Remembering what it usually opens, she searched for an in-wall safe. Finding it before a picture, she opened it to find a flash drive. Taking out a little box, she transported the data from the drive to a blank one that she was going to give Stanzler as a copy. Finishing up, she closed the safe and put the picture back. Returning the key, she made her way to the exit and sneaked back into the trunk. Several minutes later, the trunk opened and she got out, giving Stanzler the drive. He asked her if she wanted another job which she accepted. He quickly gave her day and time before leaving. Christine headed over to the FBI building where they were waiting for her. She gave them the drive while talking to Erik. He was very impressed at her work and knew he taught her well. The watched the video and they talked about what they were talking about in the video. Christine mentioned how she was invited to the event and they began to talk about a plan. Jones explained how he set up a camera in Stanzler's suit jacket to watch him. Erik decided to go as well, bringing Meg as his date. Jones didn't really approve of the idea, but yet agreed to it.

Arriving at the party, Erik and Meg made their way around the room. They talked to people who had no idea were. Christine arrived, wearing a strapless cocktail dress that Erik remembered buying for her years ago. Stanzler introduced her to Erik and Meg before seeing Luntz arriving. He pulled Christine aside and they followed him away from the party. Stanzler made her baby-sit Luntz and left the room. Christine went up to talk to him and quickly learned more information.

"Good luck, Wheelock." He began to walk away.

"Wait, Francis. He told you I was Wheelock?" She asked him confused.

"Yes, why?" He asked her.

"Wait here." She ran over to the door and tried to open it. "I know about your energy scheme with Stanzler." The doors wouldn't open: locked.

"What?"

"He's planning to double-cross you." She ran over to the second set of doors, but found them locked too.

"He can't do that; I have leverage over him." Christine turned around to look at him.

"Actually you don't…he had me break into your estate, which is really nice by the way, and steal the video." She confessed.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked her.

"Jones, we're locked in the Stanzler Gallery." She messaged Jones. He sent out a team to get them and received a phone call. He warned Erik about another blackout session approaching. Christine ordered him to get Erik and Meg to tell him. He went inside and over to them, telling them what was going on. Christine told Luntz that she was with the FBI and about everything that Stanzler said to her while trying to pick the lock before her fear could come true. Suddenly the blackout started and the lights went out. Erik raced to find Christine, knowing she was in trouble. Christine continued to work on the lock, but Stanzler walked in. She pulled Luntz aside to hide him in the shadows while Stanzler used a light to around. Seeing movement, he fired his gun. Christine tried to protect Luntz, but knew that she could do it for long before getting shot. The lights quickly went on just as the FBI appeared. Erik yelled at Stanzler who pointed a gun at him. Christine quickly grabbed his gun and pinned him down to the ground. Erik smiled and walked over to hug her, glad she was safe. The other agents arrest him and they headed out of the building. Standing outside, they walked as he was escorted.

"I forgot how good your moves are."

"I forgot I authorized a badge." She looked at him.

"Well I needed one, I was an FBI agent."

"Was." She repeated. "You enjoyed being me." She stated.

"Yeah I admit that it was fun and it came with benefits. How about you? Missed your old life?" He asked her.

"I will say that I did miss the excitement about it." He smiled at her answered.

"You did very well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…let's head home." She quickly sneaked a hand in his pocket to grab his forged badge. He walked away without realizing it and they head back to the apartment. Walking into the apartment, they went into Erik's bedroom so he could grab the empty bottle to celebrate. They walked into the closet and she sat on the ottoman while Erik searched for the bottle. The lights went out again and Erik moved to grab his lantern…next to the ottoman. Tripping over a pair of shoes, he fell onto Christine and pinned her down on the ottoman. Their faces just centimeters away as their breaths got heavy. His hand brushed away her hair off her face.

"Please don't push me away anymore…" Her hand removed his mask and tossed it to the floor before moving to begin work on his dress shirt. Sitting up, he removed his shirt and jacket, tossing them to the floor. Moving her to have her straddle his lap as his hands brushed up her dress. Their eyes never left each other's and Erik's hand moved to the zipper and pulled it down. Her dress fell off of her, leaving her in her underwear. Leaning in, his lips went to capture hers.

"Erik, you'll never guess what I found!" Nick ran in, but quickly stopped and looked away. Christine jumped off Erik's lap and grabbed his shirt to cover her body. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were…busy." He quickly apologized.

"What do you got?" Christine asked as they fixed themselves up.

"Besides the awkwardness…um the news that Dalton is still alive." Both of their eyes widen. "And Fowler is definitely working for him."

"How did you found out?"

"Alex…"

**Looks like Alex is coming back into the picture. A hint for the next chapter: Erik's temper will be revealed and it won't be pretty. Reviews are welcomed :)**


	16. Phantom's Wrath

**A/N: Ok due to me going to New York again this weekend, I won't be able to update for a bit. So here's the next chapter to leave you guys and will do my best to update the next one as soon as I get back. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I love reading your reviews that you leave. I have a feeling that I'll get a lot of responds due to what I have in store for the characters. Quick reminder: I don't own any of the characters nor are the crimes actually real. They're inspired from White Collar with the POTO characters. However the punishment for commiting a crime are real. So enjoy the chapter and I'll update after New York.**

Chapter Sixteen: Phantom's Wrath

"Karaoke!" Meg squealed as she set up the machine. The gang was over for another Fun Friday night. This time they decided to have karaoke instead of strip poker. Christine had bought the machine earlier that day as she and Erik finished with a case, along with set up a day to talk to Alex now that she transferred.

"Meg do we have to do it tonight?" Christine asked as she set a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Can't we do it next week?"

"No we can't. Look I know you're nervous about talking to Alex tomorrow, but this is to take your mind off and maybe later your clothes." She winked at her friend.

"Mozzie told you?"

"No Jones did…he found out from Mozzie." Meg answered.

"I'm going to arrest Mozzie." Christine said to herself.

"Oh relax Little Lotte." She said as she finished setting up the machine. "What I can't understand is how you guys haven't kissed yet? I mean the clothes were already starting to come off, but no kiss."

"Well people kept walking in." Christine looked at her friend.

"Well you just pick wrong times."

"I'll mention that to Erik next time we're about to kiss." Meg giggled and called the others to the living room. The three men walked in and settled on the couches. All four dogs ran in and got comfortable in the dog beds. "Alright so first victim is…" Meg looked at everyone till she picked someone. "…Erik." He stood up and stood in front of the screen. He went through the songs till he picked one. The music started and his voice filled the room.

"_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness…"_

He began to sing the song from _Beauty and the Beast._

"_Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Un-forgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who…"

He looked at Christine as he continued to sing.

"_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me."

His voice soared as he hit the last note. Applause filled the room when he finished the note. He took a little bow and handed the microphone to Jones who decided to do a song with Erik and Nick. Deciding to have fun, they chose to sing 'Matchmaker' from _Fiddler on the Roof_. Meg and Christine laughed as they sang the song. Once they finished, they took a bow and picked Meg to sing next. After Meg sang, Christine was up. She picked a song and directed it towards Erik. She knew the song, so while the lyrics showed on the little screen, her eyes focused on him.

"_There only so much  
That a heart can take  
Before it starts to break_

Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
I've no room in my life  
For something like this

Please don't take my mornings  
Please don't steal my summers  
I know they will vanish  
The moment we kiss…"

Her mind relived the first kiss they had years ago and how she instantly knew that she was his at that moment. Memories of that night flood her mind; almost bring a tear to her eyes.

"I grow weak when we talk  
I'm confused when we touch  
I should just walk away  
But that's asking too much…"

She remembered how each time he would touch her, her knees would grow weak.

"Please don't make me do this  
Please don't make me want this  
All my drams were taken  
Until I met you

You're the one I think of  
Soon as I awaken  
Funny how the heart tells  
The mind what to do

I'm not sure I can go through all  
The joy and the pain  
Much better now  
To let these dreams take flight!

Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
Simplify my life  
By just setting me free

Promise me you'll do this  
Only you can do this  
Please don't make me love you  
Unless you love me…"

A tear ran down her cheek as she finished that line, but she quickly wiped it away. Once the music finished, she asked Erik to do a duet with her. Accepting, he stood up and joined her. He let her pick the song and smiled when he saw what she picked. The music started and had him start first.

"_Ever since I saw you, shivers down my spine  
You're the one, you're the chosen one. I'm here to make you mine.  
You're the one; out of all the loves I've known,  
All my centuries alone,  
you are flesh of my flesh for all time.  
I've commanded armies, I've defeated kings,  
But today, seeing you this way, armies and kings seem trivial things,  
Empty and trivial things."_

"_Please don't make me love you,  
Please don't make me need you,  
You know very well I can't turn you away.  
I can feel the nightfall, I embrace your darkness,  
But must I give up all the beauties of day?"_

"_You have no conception of what lies ahead _

_Such delight, flooding day and night_

_Gloriously"_

"_Don't torture me."_

Christine begged him as she sang.

"_Gloriously undead_

_Pure pleasure for infinity.  
Why should we all be born to die?  
I offer you my love, eternal love,  
A love unchanging as the stars above._

_My blood will be your blood, my bed will be your bed,  
Together we will face the centuries ahead.  
And when the world's grown old, our gold will still be gold._

_Surrender to me Christine…"_

He used her name, singing the words to her. His voice sang the song as if offering his love to her, becoming Dracula singing to his Mina. Christine could feel the emotion of his voice as he sang.

"_My eyes are closing helplessly_

_I feel I'm losing all control…" _

Her eyes closed, feeling herself lose control.

"_You have that faraway look in your eye _

_A look that nothing spoken can't disguise_

_It tells me that you feel the things you want to feel_

_Your body wants me now, some things you can't conceal_

_We live our lives and then we live them once again_

_There's always a tomorrow_

_There's always a tomorrow_

_There's always one more night…"_

His eyes never left hers as he continued to sing. He knew she wanted him, but did she know it herself? They others sat back and listened to their voices singing beautifully.

"_How can we turn back when we have come to far…?"_

Their voices came together, blending beautifully. He stepped closer to her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"_Any sacrifice is worth it to be where you are.  
I (you) had you (me) in my (your) thrall,  
You (I) had to fall,  
but who could ever resist?  
We're melting away in  
and we'll always stay in,  
Together we'll stay in the mist!"_

Their voices soared on the last note. Their eyes locked on each other, not paying attention to the applause in the background. Christine looked down as she stepped back, cheeks burning red. Stepping forward once more, he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"_How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?" _He softly sang to her. Looking up at him, she saw the desire burning in his eyes. Before she could say or do something, Meg quickly pulled her away and aside.

"What the hell was that?" She asked Christine quietly, not wanting the others to hear. "I mean you two were basically making out with your voices."

"I don't even know anymore." Christine looked away, towards where Erik was standing with the other guys.

"Well if that's how you guys sing together, I don't even want to know what it's like when you did have sex." Christine blushed as she remembered.

"Very hot and passionate." She said before walking over to take seat on the couch. Meg rushed over, wanting details. "I'm not telling you."

"Fine…blink once it was good, twice if it was great." Meg looked at her. Christine looked around but blinking multiple times, making Meg squeal out loud. The men looked curiously over at them, wondering what they were talking about. Meg told them to pick another song to sing. They decided to sing another three person song, making the women laugh again. After hours of singing, the group called it a night. Erik and Christine helped clean up the living before leaving for his apartment. The short walk was quiet for them. Once they got to the apartment, they headed to bed.

That Monday morning, Erik woke up to a text message sound on his phone. Rubbing his tired eyes, he picked up his cell phone to see what the message was. It was from Christine, saying she was already at the prison waiting for him so they could meet with Alex. Getting out of bed, he quickly showered and dressed. He hailed a cab to take him to the prison since it was a long walk. Getting out of the cab, he saw Christine standing outside the prison. He called out to her, making her look his way. He started to make his way over to her, unprepared from a guy to come up behind her and placed a black bag over her face. She felt hands grab her, pushing her towards something. Erik sprinted to her, trying to save her. Just as he was about to reach her, two man stopped him, holding him back as he fought to free himself. The men forced Christine into a van and shut the sliding door. One of men holding Erik brought his fist to his face, forcing him on the ground as they climbed in to the van as well. Quickly getting on his feet, he ran after the retreating van.

"Christine!" He yelled out, hoping to see her face through the window. The van started to gain speed and Erik soon lost them. Out of breath, he watched as the van disappeared with her. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Andrews' number, telling him that his agent was just kidnapped. Andrews ordered Erik to come to the office right away. Following orders, he hailed another cab and headed to the office building. Arriving to the floor, the agents were running around frantically. Andrews was shouting out orders to them. Seeing Erik, he pointed to him to come into his office. Erik walked with him into the office and shut the door.

"I can't believe she was kidnapped." He sat down on his chair and sighed. He was both upset and worried, but not as angry as Erik. "I want you to head the search for her."

"Glad to." Standing up, he walked over to Erik and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do whatever you need to and bring her home." He basically was giving him full immunity to get Christine back. Nodding, he left the room and walked over to Jones who was comforting Meg. He tried to comfort her, but knew that bring Christine back was the only solution. The three headed into Christine office to try and come up with anything that might help them find her.

Voices surrounded her, but all she could see was darkness. Trying to move her hands, she felt them bound behind her. Suddenly the bag was removed and her eyes scanned the room. She noticed bars around her, realizing she was in an animal cage. There was a pillow and blanket in a corner while an empty plate sat in another. The sound of the cage door opening, she saw a man approaching her.

"You do realize that kidnapping a Federal agent is a felony?"

"Save the legal talk, I know what my charges are."

"Then why do it?" She asked.

"Just following orders." He answered.

"Dalton's orders?" The man started at her. "Yeah I know he's alive and you're working for him."

"Forgot how smart you are."

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked him.

"I think you know why."

"Actually I don't."

"You have something that Dalton wants back."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Caffery."

"Dalton wants Erik?" He nodded. "Erik isn't for sale; I'm not releasing him just so Dalton can put him back in prison."

"Very well." He walked out of the cell and spoke to a guard. "Let's see how well the FBI trained you." He said before leaving. The guard came in and cut the rope holding her wrists together. Taking the cut up rope, he left the cage. She rubbed her wrist while looking around, trying to figure out a way to escape. She knew that Erik was working with the FBI to find her, but didn't know how long it will be till they find her.

A few hours later, the man returned and opened the cage door. Turning on the lights, she recognized him as Fowler. She stood up and leaned back against the bars. She had no idea what he was going to do to her, but kept her guard up. He walked back and forth in the cage, before speaking.

"Just got off with Dalton and he says that he will not take no as an answer. I got orders to do whatever it takes to get you to say yes." Fears ran through her body, but she didn't let it show. She feared what he was going to do; she basically was defenseless against him. Two guards came in and held ropes in their hands. They grabbed her wrists, but she fought back. A guard right hooked her in the face, allowing them to tie her wrist to the bars on each end. She was left completely defenseless to whatever they had in store. With a nod from Fowler, he gave the okay to them. Unprepared, the guard's hand returned with the same force. Several punches to the stomach and she cried out in pain. He had them stop to see if she'll say yes. Her face read pain, but still wouldn't give Erik up. Not getting his answer, Fowler let the guards continue and stepped back. He kept asking, but she kept refusing. Hours and hours of beating and he finally had them stop for good. Untying her hands, she fell to the ground. Her arm cradled her stomach as her body curled up in pain. She lay on the cold ground, not wanting to show the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

Erik paced the library of his apartment. He had been waiting for hours to hear from Nick who he asked to do some digging. He had been pacing for an hour now, waiting. Finally Nick walked in, but didn't have a happy look on his face.

"What took so long?" Erik asked him.

"You know how hard it is to get fellow conmen to help search for a FBI agent? I had to do a lot of convincing to get them to agree to help, but I got all of them to help us out."

"What's the catch though?" Erik knew that they wouldn't help without wanting something in returned.

"Immunity if they got caught." Nick answered.

"Done…what'd you get?" He quickly asked, not caring what it took to get their help.

"Not much, it's like she's vanished. But I did find something."

"What's that?"

"Well I went to visit Alex and noticed she had a visitor on Saturday."

"Who?"

"Fowler." Nick answered. "Did she know you two were going to see her?" He asked him.

"Yes, that's why she was transferred here. Remember I had asked Christine re-…oh god. I basically handed her to Fowler and Dalton." He fell back into the chair.

"You didn't mean to and I'm sure Christine doesn't think that." Nick tried to help him.

"You don't get it; Dalton hates the FBI. He has killed law enforcement officers before without remorse. He knows Christine is FBI, he'll…he'll…" He couldn't say it.

"He won't kill her. She'll be alright." He lied. He knew Dalton would kill Christine if he had the chance to. Nick knew that they had to find her soon before Dalton will order her death.

Erik didn't get much sleep, well actually no sleep at all that night. His mind kept wondering back to Christine. Every time he would try to sleep, her image would appear and he'd open his eyes to see if she had really returned. Around seven in the morning, he finally gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. He was sitting in the dining room when a knock came to the main door. Getting up, he walked over to open it. Nick stood on the other side, holding a cup of coffee for him.

"Figured you'd need this." He handed Erik the coffee. Thanking him, he walked with Nick into the kitchen to make some breakfast. "So I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep."

"No I didn't, kept thinking of Christine." Erik grabbed a pan and two eggs.

"Well I think we should visit Alex today, see if she knows anything. He suggested as Erik began to cook the eggs. He only nodded and continued to make breakfast. Once the eggs were finished, she put them on a plate and handed it to Nick. "Don't you want them?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." He answered, giving Nick the plate. After eating the eggs, Erik cleaned up and they left for the prison. On the way, Nick noticed how distant Erik was. Arriving at the prison, Erik showed the guard his FBI consultant badge and they were allowed inside. They sat at a table in the visiting room, waiting for Alex to arrive. As they waiting, Erik kept trying to focus on the questioning and not on what might be happening to Christine as the moment. Soon Alex walked in with chains on her wrists and feet.

"Do I seriously have to wear these?" She asked the guard. Erik had them removed, knowing he didn't need the protection against her. She walked over and sat at the table. "Thanks for that, they were starting to hurt."

"I didn't do it for you."

"What are you here for?" Alex asked. "Where you're handler?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Nick noticed the anger in Erik's voice quickly rising.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I know Fowler was here before Christine came…where is Christine?" He asked.

"Probably at home." Erik's hands slammed on the table as he rose from his seat, making her jump. He leaned forward as Nick leaned back, knowing not to mess with him now.

"Damn it Alex! Where is she?" He demanded. "Where did you get those plane tickets?"

"Some man gave them to me; I don't know his name and said that if I convinced you to come along, he would stop Christine." She quickly answered. "I didn't know he was going to blow up a plane."

"But you knew Christine would follow me to the airport, you lured her there to be killed!"

"Actually you lured her to the airport." Furious, he lifted the table and threw it across the room. Guards ran inside to see what was going on, but stopped when they saw the table flipped over and a furious Erik. They stayed in the room to make sure nothing would happen.

"Where is Fowler?" He asked. "How did you meet him?" Alex looked at him, terrified.

"I don't know where he is, just told me that he'd get Christine out of your life."

"Fowler is working for Dalton." Nick calmly said, making Alex's eyes widen.

"Oh god, Erik I didn't know that." She pleaded with him to understand. Leaning forward, his hands rested on the arms of the chair. His face just inches from hers, letting her see the anger in his eyes.

"If Christine dies, you'll pay for her death." He threatened her. She shook with fear as she looked at him. "Tell me what you know." He ordered.

"Fowler said that his boss wants something that you have, but he doesn't." Alex told him.

"Like a priceless painting or something?" Nick guessed.

"More like a priceless treasure." Alex corrected.

"What's your priceless treasure?" Nick asked Erik who didn't know.

"That's all I know, he didn't say much. Just that he wants revenge on Christine, the priceless treasure and something about freeing you." Alex confessed.

"We need to get back to the FBI building and now." Erik headed for the door.

"Erik?" He turned to look at Alex. "I'm sorry." He only nodded and walked out, followed by Nick. He told Nick to continue his digging by using his contacts while Erik went to the FBI building to talk to Meg and Jones about what he learned from Alex.

Light peered through the window, shining on the figure lying on the ground. Her arms still cradled her stomach while her body was still curled. Her eyes opened, waking to the nightmare. Sitting up, she groaned in pain. Examining her stomach, she could see all the bruises from the beating. Looking around, she saw a bottle of water near the 'bed'. Crawling over there, she gulped some of it down.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken." She turned towards Fowler's voice.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I'm still not releasing Erik."

"Wrong answer." She took out a controller and pressed a button, causing an electric shock to course through her body. "You know I've never seen the point of electric shock, but if it works, then I might like it. Shall we try it?" He asked her.

"You're going to shock me?"

"That is the point of electric shock." She scoffed at him. "I'm interested to see how high your pain tolerance." Pressing the button again, her scream filled the room. At one point he let her recover for a bit before shocking her again. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. Finally he stopped and left her lying on the cold ground.

_Ten days later…_

"Ten freakin' days! Andrew yelled at his agents during the meeting. "It has been ten days we have nothing!" He was furious. "Where is Erik?" He asked them.

"Visiting Alex again, trying to get more information." Meg answered.

"Good, now we need to try harder at finding Christine. No one works on another case until she is found, understood?" The entire room nodded. "The entire floor is on the search for her." He ordered and dismissed them. Meg and Jones walked out of the conference room and over to his desk.

"How is he?" Meg asked Jones.

"Terrible." Jones answered. "He won't sleep, eat…he's gotten thinner and he's constantly looking for her. Also he's furious with Alex and Fowler. And from what I know, he has a nasty temper, so I'm afraid of what he might do if he finds Fowler."

"Not only will he deal with the wrath of the FBI, but the wrath of the Phantom." Meg stated. "I hope Christine's alive." Jones wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in.

The sun light peered through the window, shining inside the cage. A figured lay on the hard floor, barely moving. Bruises, old and new, covered her body from head to toe. Whip marks sliced her back, covering the surface with deep cuts. Each movement would send waves of pain through her body. Several guns covered her legs while her arms bore the evidence of defense from beatings. Her face once filled with spirit was now full of suffering as her eyes were dark with pain. Her once toned body was now becoming just skin and bones due to the lack of food. Yet with everything she has went through, her spirit wasn't broken. Although she would never give Erik up, she knew that she couldn't take any more of this.

The door suddenly flew open and Fowler walked in with the two guards. They held two gallons of water in each hand. They walked up to her and kicked her over so she was lying on her back. She winched in pain, but didn't let it show. Fowler came over and straddled her before holding her arms down. A guard placed a cloth over her face and she knew what was coming. Soon she could feel the water being poured on her face, making her feel like she was drowning. As much as she wanted to surrender, she didn't. Two gallons later, the cloth was removed and she gasped for air while spitting out water.

"You have one more day to accept our offer or else I'll send you back to the FBI, but as a corpse." He told her. Getting off of her, they left the cage, locking it before leaving. Tears ran down her face as she realized she wasn't going to survive this. For once, she wished for God to take her life.

Looking around, she spotted a piece of paper and pencil on the ground just outside her cage. An idea came to her mind and she forced herself to crawl to the bars. Reaching out, she grabbed the paper and pencil. Quickly and with a shaking hand, she wrote down a message for Erik. Rolling up the message, she put it in the empty water bottle. Crawling towards the window, she grabbed the bar to help her stand up. Using whatever strength she had left, she threw the bottle out the window before collapsing on the floor. The bottle flew out the window and onto the street, rolling in front of an officer. Picking up the bottle, he saw the paper and opened it up to read it. Seeing it was for Erik, he quickly wrote down the house address and rushed to the FBI building. Arriving, he asked to see him and was led up to Christine office where a man was standing at the window, his back facing the door.

"Erik Caffery?" The officer asked. The man turned around to face the policeman. His body showed evidence of no sleep, very little food and the fear of losing Christine. "This is for you." He handed Erik the paper. Opening it up, his tired eyes read the message:

I don't have much time left

~Christine

His eyes widen at the message. Looking up at the officer, he asked where the bottle was found. Getting the address, he went to show Andrews the message. Andrews ordered the agents to head to the address while the officer ordered other policemen there as well. Erik already was out of the office when Andrews finished the order. He drove the address and parked outside the house. He rushed up to the door and kicked it down, not caring to knock.

He spotted Fowler in the living room, with his two guards. The two men ran over to Erik to stop him. Bottled up anger exploded as the guards tried to grab him. His arm wrapped around a guard's neck while his other hand grabbed his head. With quick speed, the guard's neck snapped, killing him instantly. The body fell to the floor as Erik focused on the other guard. Breaking the other guard's neck, he charged at Fowler. His hand grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. The fires of hell burned in his eyes as they stared at the terrified man.

"Where's Christine?" His voice was dark and filled with anger. When Fowler didn't answer, Erik's grip tightened a bit. "Do not make me ask again." His voice could rival the Devil's. Still no reply, Erik lifted him off the ground with his hand. His grip tightened more, putting more pressure on his airway.

"On the verge of death."

"What have you done to her?" Fowler didn't answer, making Erik slam his fist against the wall next to his head. Tighten his grip even more, Fowler began to choke. "I already killed your guards and I'll have no problem killing you."

"B-b-b-base…ment." He tried to say. Releasing his throat, he fell to the floor, rubbing his red neck. Kneeling down to his level, Erik's eyes stared into Fowler's.

"If Christine dies because of you, you'll deal with me and I have the Phantom's temper." Standing up, he walked away to find the basement. He could hear the sirens approaching the house as he found stairs that led down. Taking the stairs, he came down to the dark basement. Turning the lights on, he saw the cage and a figure lying on the floor inside. "Christine…" He ran over to the bars, finding it locked. Pulling out a gun, Christine's gun, he fired at the lock, breaking it. Opening the cage door, he rushed over to her, kneeling down to her.

Her thin body was light as he cradled her in his arms. A hand brushed away the wet hair off her face. His voice softly spoke her name, hoping she would open her eyes. He could hear her tiny breathes and could feel her cuts on her face. Her eyes slightly opened, but her vision was blurry. She could only make out a face with two intense blue eyes. Teaching up, her hand gently caressed his cheek. His hand covered her as a tear ran down his good cheek.

"Erik…" Her voice was so weak. Before she could say something, she felt herself fading away. Her eyelids closed over her brown eyes as she went limp in his arms.

"Christine…" He tried to wake her again. Quickly he stood up with her in his arms and headed for the stairs. Coming up to the main level, he passed the agents who were arresting Fowler. Exiting the house, he saw Meg and Jones running up, but stopped once they saw her lifeless in Erik's arms. Meg broke down as Jones moved to hold her. An ambulance rushed over to take Christine to the hospital. Erik raced to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Once Meg and Jones were done with going through Fowler's house, they joined him at the hospital. Nick and Anne arrived and had brought dinner for them. The waiting room soon filled with agents, all waiting to see if she would be okay. Hours and hours went by without a word. Erik stayed the whole time, not wanting to leave. After eleven hours of waiting, the surgeon came out. His scrubs were covered in blood and looked exhausted.

"She made it through." The room sighed in relief. He talked to Andrews, Meg, Jones and Erik about her injuries. "She was extremely lucky, another few minutes and she would have died. Now there was some internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it and she should be okay. However her back was completely cut over, over fifty stitches to close each cut. The bruises on her body will heal over time, along with the burns. We put some cream on them so they won't leave any scars." He explained more injures that included broken ribs and a concussion. He then pulled Erik aside to talk to him privately. "There's another injury that caused the surgery to be so long."

"What injury is that?" Erik asked, knowing it wasn't good.

"Well there were bruises on her lower abdomen were some of the internal bleeding occurred. We found that one of her fallopian tubes was badly damage. We tried out hardest to save it and we did, but due to the damage, not just on it, but also…"

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"If she becomes pregnant, there's an extremely high risk of her losing not just the baby, but also her life." He answered. Erik looked at the doctor, trying to process everything.

"May I see her please?" He asked, holding back the tears.

"Yes, follow me." The doctor led him into the recovery room where she was staying. He told Erik that it may take a few days till she would wake due to the events she went through. He thanked the doctor and was left alone with her.

Walking over to the bed, his watery eyes looked down at her. Machines wires were attached to her, helping her stay alive. Her face was pale and wore the mask of pain. Taking her hand in his, it was cold until his warm hand. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he removed his mask to let the tears run down his scarred cheek. The beeping machine mimicked her heartbeat as her chest moved with each breath. Her once soft lips were now dry and light pink. Dark circles sat under her sunken eyes. Her thin arms were covered in bandages, covering the bruises, cuts and burns. A blood tube sent blood into her veins, supplying her with life. His hand rested on her head as his thumb gently brushed against her skin of her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, I'm so sorry." He looked down at her sleeping form. "Please don't leave me, I can't live without you…I love you." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on hers.

_Beep…beep…beep…flat-line beep…_

**Flat-line beeps are never a good sign. Stay tune to find out what happens next, will Christine live and did she hear Eik say he loves her before going flat-line?**

**The songs for this chapter:**

**If I Can't Love Her - Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Broadway verision **

**Please Don't Make Me Love You & The Seduction of Mina - Dracula the Musical**

**Reviews are welcomed :) **


	17. Night at the Opera

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait, i was literally busy the moment I got back for New York. But I did get to meet Sierra Boggess after her last show :D **

**Anyway, another reason this chapter took so long was all the research I had to do from finding the perfect hotel and restaurant to the outfits that ERik and CHristine were going to wear. I'm not going to spoil the chapter by explaining more, but lets just say I spend hours researching for this chapter. But basically your going to see the romantic side of Erik. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and will try to update soon. **

Chapter Seventeen: Night at the Opera

_The first time I loved forever_

_Was when you whispered my name_

_And I knew at once you loved me_

_For the mere of who I am_

_The first time I loved forever_

_I cast all else aside_

_And I bed my heart to follow_

_Be there no more need to hid_

_And if wishes and dreams_

_Are merely for children_

_And if love's a tale for fools_

_I'll live the dream with you_

_For all my life and forever_

_There's a truth I'll always know_

_When my world divides and shatters_

_Your love is where I'll go…_

The next three hours were all al blur to him. The minute the flat-line sound went off, nurses rushed into the room. He stepped back as nurses and doctors rushed around her. His ears blocked out the sound of their voices, not bearing to hear what they might say. His eyes saw the code blue cart being wheeled in and parked next to the bed. One by one, they used everything to try and revive her and one by one, her heart failed to beat once more. Finally she was wheeled out of the room and rushed to the operating room. A nurse led him to an observation room to overlook the surgery. Her body laid on the table as doctors got ready to operate. He couldn't see what was going on, but knew they were doing their best. Not being able to stay any longer, he left the room. His legs went from a walk to a run, running out of the hospital. He didn't stop till he reached Central Park. Coming up to a fountain, he sat down on the bench and placed his head in his hands. So many emotions ran through his body; he felt as if he was going to burst. Closing his eyes, he sent several prayers to Heaven. He didn't know how long he had sat there until he could hear someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw Meg standing in front of him. She didn't say anything, but sat down next to him and headed him a piece of paper. Looking at it, it was a copy of the judge's sentence for Fowler: prison for life without parole. A slight smile came to his face, glad that Fowler would get what he deserved. But the idea of Dalton still out there made his smile vanish.

"It's a start Erik." Meg spoke. "Fowler was basically Dalton's slave and if he confesses, then we can arrest Dalton once and for all."

"It won't be easy to find Dalton; he'll only come out when he wants to. But with Christine possibly dead now-"

"She's still alive." He looked at her. "They managed to revive her, but the chances of her waking up are very slim now. Her body is just too week." He looked down at the ground.

"I told her that I loved her…before her flat-lined." He looked back up at Meg who looked like she was about to cry. "She is my life and without her…I have nothing." His voice started to choke. "I can't…" He shook his head. "…I won't…" Meg placed a hand on his cheek.

"She's a strong woman, she'll pull through this." He only nodded. "Why don't you come over to the penthouse with me?" She offered.

"No, I'm going back to the hospital; I don't want to leave her alone in case she wakes." Meg understood and smiled. Getting up from the bench, he saw a tree across the pathway. It looked familiar to him and he walked up to the tree. Looking at the bark, he saw an engraving on the bark: EC and CD carved into the wood. A smile came to his face as he remembered the day he carved their initials. Walking away from the tree, he walked out of Central Park and back to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, a nurse led him to the room where Christine was. She was still sleeping with more machines attached to her. Walking over to the bed, she sat down on the chair and waited.

Hours turned into days which turned to weeks. A whole month went by and Christine still didn't wake up. For days, Erik continued to sit by her bedside, never leaving her side. The nurses had set up the bed next to hers to have him sleep on while the cafeteria would provide him with food. Anne would bring him clothes every day while Nick would come each day to provide company. Meg and Jones would visit after work each day for two hours. But Erik never left her side, never giving up hope that one day she'd wake up. Two months rolled by and still no progress. The doctors were beginning to think that she was brain dead, but Erik wouldn't accept that. One day during the cool October month, Erik decided to read some stories that Christine told him were her favorites when she was a little girl. The stories were horror stories that her mom use to read to her, but her favorite was _Phantom of the Opera_. As he read the book, he didn't notice her finger slightly moving. Her ears began to pick up the sound of his voice, bringing her back. Fluttering her eyes open, the first thing she saw was Erik sitting next to the bed. It warmed her heart to see him sitting there, reading her favorite book.

"Erik…" Her voice was so soft and barely audible, but he still heard it. Looking up from the book, his blue eyes locked with her brown eyes.

"Christine." Setting the book down, he stood up and leaned down closer to her. A smile appeared on his face, making her return his smile. "Thank God you're alive."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." She joked a bit.

"I don't want to get rid of you."

"I know…" She reached up to cup his face. "…you'll never lose me." She had heard what he said before flat-lining and wanted so much to tell him that she felt the same way, but she was too weak. His hand covered hers as he leaned in closer. She slightly winched in pain, making him pull away.

"You should rest." She only nodded before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. His hand gently brushed her check as she slept. He stayed with her; happy that she had finally woke up.

The next day, Christine woke to the sound of a phone going off. Opening her eyes, she saw Meg standing by her bed, trying to turn off the sound. A slight smile came to her face as Meg fought with her phone. Finally she was able to turn off the ringer and put the phone back in her purse on the seat behind her.

"Still haven't figured out how to work that phone?" She asked. Meg's eyes widen as she looked at her friend. Her arms flew around her; hugging Christine.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed. "Oh shoot!" She quickly quieted down, remembering Erik was sleeping on the bed next to Christine's.

"Has he been here since yesterday?" Christine asked.

"He hasn't left the hospital since you were taken into surgery the first time. He's been here the entire time." Meg answered.

"How long has it been?"

"About two months…do you remember anything?" Meg asked. She thought for a bit, trying to remember anything before she went out.

"I remember Fowler assaulting me…but most of it is just a blur. I do remember seeing Erik's face before everything went dark. I recall hearing his voice saying that he can't live without me and he said something else, but I couldn't understand it." She looked next to the bed where Erik was sleeping. "He seriously stayed here these two months?" Meg nodded. "I should talk to him, but I'll wait till he wakes." Meg nodded again.

"I should let you rest more."

"I've been resting for two months already; I think I've rested enough."

"Yeah but Erik would want you to rest more." Christine rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you use the 'Erik' card on me; it always works." Meg smiled in victory as Christine laid back. She decided to leave her to rest and return to the FBI building. She was glad that Christine was now awake, but even happier that he r friend heard what Erik said to her.

A few hours later, Christine woke again to see Erik reading over a case that Meg gave him before she left. She felt his hand holding hers and smiled. Moving her fingers slightly, his eyes travelled from the papers to hers. A smile came to her face as set the case file down to focus on her. His hand brushed her cheek, making her eyes close at his touch. Her lips slightly parted, wanting his kiss. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her.

"Alright, Miss Destler…" The doctor said as he walked into the room. Erik quietly groaned and stepped back. "…did I interrupt something?" He asked them. They shook their heads as an answer. "Ok well Mr. Caffery-"

"Erik." Erik corrected.

"Erik said you woke up yesterday which is great news. I can see that you're feeling much better since you don't have a fever like before." He smiled at her. "So let's do a quick examine." He walked over to the machines to record the data. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he examined her stomach.

"For sleeping for two months, I'm pretty tired and my back hurts a bit." She answered.

"Well that's due to all the stitches; your back was badly but." He explained. "But it will heal within time."

"Speaking of time, how much time will I be off work?" She asked the doctor. Erik shook his head, knowing she was going to ask that.

"Several months."

"Beg pardon?"

"Several months." He repeated. "You have several broken ribs, a serious concussion, not to mention the many cuts all over your body. You need to fully recover before returning to work, you went through basically hell. I'd say about…four months."

"Four months?" She shot up in bed, but winched in pain and lay back down. "What am I to do for four months?" She asked herself. Erik thought of a few times that he could do to help pass the time away. Then an idea came to him and he knew Christine would love it. After the doctor finished the exam, he told her that she'd probably be released in the next month since they wanted her to make sure she was healing before letting her go.

For the rest of the month, Erik stayed with Christine at the hospital. He talked to her about what she missed during her kidnapping and also two months of sleep. He mentioned the cases that Meg and Jones were working on which made her a little sad since she couldn't return to work. He tried to cheer her up, but knew how much she loved her job. After the month passed, she was released from the hospital, but ordered to physical therapy each day, along with sessions with Sweets which she wasn't too happy about. Erik took her to his apartment since it would be better for her since she wouldn't have to use the stairs. He told her that she'd be using his room during her recovery while he'd use one of the many guest rooms. Knowing not to argue, she thanked him. He helped her settle in his room before he had to return to the FBI building. Nick came over to keep her company which she was grateful for. For two months she would be on bed rest and physical therapy orders while Erik had to return to work after taking three months off.

One day during her last month of leave, Christine was sitting out on the terrace, reading a book. She was able to move around without a wheelchair now and had gain most of her strength back. She no longer was skin and bones, but now had muscles once more. The bruises that had covered her body were now healed and no longer covered her body. The stitches on her back were removed and she currently put cream on them so that they wouldn't leave a scar. Her broken ribs had mostly healed while she recovered from her concussion. For those three months, she had followed her orders and was excited to return to work soon.

"Alright, I got the approval." Erik walked up to her to stand in front of her.

"For what?" She asked as set the book down. He pulled out two plane tickets, holding them in the air.

"We're going to Paris this weekend." Her eyes widen and mouth dropped. "Andrews and the doctor approved and we'll be in Paris, France for two days."

"Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded, making her squeal. Getting up from her chair, she threw her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her, returning her hug. She pulled away after a few minutes to look at him. "Thank you." She smiled at him, making him smile back.

"You're welcome. I figured you'd need a vacation from your recovery and how much you've always wanted to go to Paris." Their arms were still around each other, but didn't care. "Now I'd go and pack since we're leaving early tomorrow morning and it's a long flight." She nodded and they walked inside so they could start packing. Even though many of her things were still at her penthouse, she had enough at Erik's to pack for a weekend in Paris. He told her to pack a dress for a surprise that he planned while he packed a suit. Once they finished packing, he took her out to the Shake Shack for a milkshake. After returning from the Shake Shack, he made her to go to bed so she could get some sleep before their flight the next day.

Erik woke Christine early the following morning so they could head over to JFK airport to catch their plane. After hailing a taxi and putting their suitcases in the trunk, the taxi drove over to the airport. They checked in, grabbed their tickets and headed over to security. The guards were a little suspicious that Erik was leaving the country, but when they saw Christine, they let him through. They waited at the gate to board the plane. Once they were allowed to board, they boarded with first-class passengers as a little surprise from Erik. Sitting in the first-class, Christine was living it. Not only was she going to Paris for a whole weekend with Erik, but also gets to ride in first-class for the first time. The flight to France was long and Christine slept most of it while Erik casually read a book. When they landed in France, they got off the plane to get their luggage. Erik had requested a car to drive around Paris and picked it up at the airport. Getting into the car, he told Christine to close her eyes till they got to the hotel. Obeying, she closed her eyes and Erik began to drive. After a while, Erik pulled up to the hotel and told Christine to open her eyes. Her hands shot up to her dropped mouth as she gazed up at the La Maison Favart.

"Erik, this is the best hotel in Paris? How did you manage to get a room here?" She asked him.

"Remember how we helped the French get back the music box?" She nodded. "Well I returned the Mona Lisa to them like you said and they said they would like to repay me for giving it back. So I asked them if I could get a room here and they agreed, along with to pay for the stay. In other words, we're staying here for free." He explained. She squealed and quickly hugged him before getting out of the car. Smiling, he followed and they grabbed their luggage to head inside. Christine mouth stayed opened as she looked around the lobby while Erik went to the front desk to check in. After checking in, they headed up to their room: suite. Christine's mouth dropped even more when they entered their room.

The lounge had windows with double glazing with views of the city. The walls were covered with red and white wallpaper with a design on them. The couch was a coffee color with a little pattern on it and pillows. Chairs surrounded the two little tables with flowers on them that sat in front of the couch in the lounge area. A hallway led up to a bedroom where a king size bed sat. The sheets were white with two red pillows, along with white pillows. A little bench sat in front of the bed with a small ottoman nearby. A window covered a wall with red curtains to shield out the light. The bathroom floor was covered in tiles while the walls were a charcoal covering. A tub sat against the wall with water and flower petals. Velvet towels sat under the sink while two dressing gowns with matching slippers hung on the wall. The suite also came with a flat-screen TV, minibar and private telephone. After touring the room, Christine walked out of the bathroom to see Erik in the bedroom unpacking his suitcase.

"Sorry that it's only one bed, I think they thought I was bringing my girlfriend here so they gave me the romantic suite." He apologized as he lifted Christine's luggage on the bed to unpack.

"It's totally fine, it's still wonderful and I can't believe that you got this hotel and a suite too. Besides, we've slept together so making that sharing a bed isn't a problem." He smiled at her words. "Just don't touch my back; it's still a little sore."

"Then how about I take the couch and you take the bed, just to be on the safe side. Not to mention that it would make Andrews happy to know that we didn't share a bed." Erik offered. It was one way that Andrews would approve of Erik taking Christine to Paris for a week.

"Erik you don't have to take the couch, I would feel bad since you planned this whole trip and get the couch."

"Christine it's alright, besides like I said, it would please Andrews."

"Can't I can pursued you?" She asked with a little devil smile.

"Well…since you put it like that…" He took her hand and pulled her up to him. She giggled as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Those blue eyes gazed into hers, getting lost in them. His hand came up to gently touch her cheek. She removed his mask and set it on the bed. Her hand rested on his scarred check, his eyes closing at her touch. Leaning in, his forehead rested against hers as he let out a sigh. Moving her head, she rested her head on his strong chest. She could feel his heartbeat and smiled. His hands wrapped tightly around her, not wanting to let go of her.

For several moments, they held each other. His lips kissed her neck, making her moan as the feeling. Pulling away, she looked up at him. She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his scarred cheek. Returning her smile, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. She giggled at his actions while her cheeks blushed.

"Trying to be a gentleman?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Well we are in Paris so yes I am." He answered. "We should finish unpacking and you are resting for the weekend."

"What?"

"Well since we'll be touring Paris on Monday, you need to rest so you're set for Monday. But I was thinking we go to the sauna tonight." Her face light up at the suggestion. "Knew that would make you smile."

"Well I never used a sauna before so it will be my first time. You know, now that I think about it, you were my first for a lot of things."

"I feel so honored." She giggled a bit. "How about we unpack so we can use to sauna?" He suggested. She nodded, waiting for his arms to let go of her. Once his arms released her, she moved over to her suitcase and started to unpack her clothes while Erik did the same. For about an hour they unpacked their suitcase and got settled into the suite. By the time they finished unpacking their luggage, it was already dinner time in Paris but around lunchtime for them. Erik order room service for dinner and they ate in the room. After dinner, they got dressed and headed down to the sauna. Arriving to the sauna, they went inside and immediately were sweating from the steam. Erik removed his robe, but grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Christine followed and grabbed a towel to cover her before removing her robe. They sat on the bed and leaned back on against the wall. She sighed as she began to relax. Her body needed this and she was enjoying this. Erik removed his mask so it wouldn't get gross underneath it. Neither of them spoke, just relaxed, washing away the events that had happened over the past several months.

Coming back to the suite, they decided to call it a night since they would be touring the city the next day. Erik quickly changed and grabbed a blanket to get the couch ready for him to sleep on. Christine still felt bad that he was going to sleep on the couch while she got the bed, but he insisted and she knew not to argue with him. She climbed under the warm sheets and soon feel sleep. At one point during the night, she woke up screaming. Erik bolted off the couch and sprinted into the bedroom to see Christine screaming and thrashing. His hands grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her.

"Christine, wake up!" He shook her a bit to wake her. "Christine!" He yelled out her name. Finally, her eyes flew opened and tears began to run down her cheek. Her arms flew around Erik's neck as she clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Shhhh…it's alright, I'm here…" His voice was soft and comforting.

"Please…stay with me…" She spoke through the tears. He nodded and they lay back on the sheets. His arms stayed around her while her head rested on his chest. Her tears soon stopped as he felt her drift off into sleep. Hours later, he woke to find Christine still sleeping next to him, her head on his chest as a hand lay over his heart. He smiled when he saw how peaceful she was sleeping after what happened earlier. Glancing at the clock, it was almost nine and he figured they should get up.

"Hey…wake up…" He soft said to her. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "Time to get up." She moaned and nuzzled into his neck, not wanting to get up. He chuckled at her, knowing she wanted to sleep more. "Come on Little Lotte, we have a day of stuff to do."

"Five more minutes Erik."

"Sorry Christine, we have a lot to do today." She groaned and sat up.

"You're not fun."

"Oh really?" Grabbing her, he pinned her down on the bed and began to tickle her. Her laughter filled the room as he continued to tickle her. Pausing to let her breathe, he looked down at her. "Am I still no fun?" He asked her. Giggled, she quickly moved so that he was pinned underneath her. "You know I'm not ticklish." He reminded her.

"I know…" Slowly, she straddled him. He moaned as he felt her core against him, making him harden. "Pay back." She leaned down to put her lips just a breath away. Just as he was about to lean up to kiss her lips, their room phone went off. Groaning in frustration, his head fell back on the pillow while Christine giggled to and answered the phone. Getting off of him, she hung up the phone and stood next to the bed. "Come on, time to get up." She placed her hands on her hips. He chuckled and got off the bed. She giggled at him, seeing he was still hard.

"You're in for it later." He said to her as he walked over to the bathroom to shower. She rolled her eyes playfully and went to pick out her clothes that she'd wear. Once he was finished with his shower, she quickly showered as he got dressed. After she dressed, they headed out onto the street. Erik knew a little café just a few blocks away and decided to take her there. They walked down to the café and walked inside. Erik ordered two coffees for them, along with a bagel for Christine. They sat down at a table to have their breakfast. She asked him what their plans were for today, but he won't tell her. Finishing their breakfast, they threw their empty cups away and let the café.

The first place they visited the Louvre Museum. Christine had always wanted to see the Louvre and now was able to. Arriving, they came to the upside down glass pyramid underneath the museum and Erik went to get tickets. Once getting the tickets, he walked over to her and they entered the museum. They walked through the Islamic Art collection, along with collections from Egypt, Greece and Roman collections. Christine kept an eye on Erik to make sure he wouldn't try and steal anything.

"Is this all tempting you?" She asked as they walked through the paintings.

"It is, but I do believe my con days are over. Besides, it's hard to steal anything when a FBI agent is standing right next to him." He answered. "Even if she was a con-woman once." She smiled and they continued to walk along the first floor. Soon they came to the Mona Lisa; people were crowded around it, taking pictures.

"Still can't believe you forged the Mona Lisa once." She shook her head, impressed by him. "How did you do it?"

"That is a secret you will never know." He answered. "Do you want a picture of it?" He held up his camera, but she shook her head. "Are you sure? It might the only time you see the real Mona Lisa."

"I'm sure it won't the only time." Nodding, he led her away from the big crowd and they continued their tour in the museum. After two hours in the museum, they left and walked around Paris until they came to the Eiffel Tower. Erik went up to the window to get tickets while Christine was looked at stuff the venders were selling. He walked up to her and pulled out her FBI badge. The venders sprinted away from them in fear. "What was that for?"

"Never buy things from venders; it's almost like buying a Coach bag off the street." He answered. Nodding, she followed him to a leg of the tower and waited for an elevator. Walking inside, they were pushed into a corner as people tried to squeeze in. Christine was pressed up against Erik, feeling awkward as a little kid stared at them. She knew he was staring at Erik's mask. Soon the doors opened and they stepped out to view the city of Paris. Christine gasped as her eyes caught the breathtaking view while Erik smiled. She couldn't how amazing the view was or that fact that she even in Paris or at the Eiffel Tower. Erik took a few pictures for her with them in as memories. After returning to the ground level, Erik took her out for lunch and then over to Notre Dame Cathedral. They waited in line to go inside which took a while, but Christine didn't mind. Walking inside, she felt like she was in the Disney movie and imaged herself as Esmeralda. Erik however recalled the song Cathedral that he heard Ramin Karimloo sing on his CD. After visiting Notre Dame, they went back to the hotel to relax a bit and drop off some of things they bought. Once dinner came around, Erik took her out to a fancy restaurant. Erik had ordered escargots for them to try and surprisingly, Christine like them. They ordered more food to fill their stomachs. Erik talked about his previous trips to France while Christine talked about how she had always wanted to visit France and other European countries. Once they had finished, they returned to their suite. Christine was tired from the busy day and called it a night. Erik went to sleep on the couch, but she asked him to sleep with her in case she had another nightmare. Agreeing, they climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Erik hadn't really planned anything to do since he had a surprise for her in the evening. So he let Christine decided what she wanted to do and that was shopping. As much as he didn't like shopping, he would go for Christine. They left the hotel and headed towards the shopping area of the city. Christine would drag Erik into the stores and have him help her choose an outfit. Store after store they went in and Erik soon was going crazy. For hours they had shopped and Christine would try on many outfits. It was after noon when they finished shopping. Christine had bought a few items of clothing while Erik actually got a few dress shirts since Christine had borrowed some of his and never returned them. Getting back to the hotel, Erik told her that he planned something tonight and would have to wear something formal. She decided to go down to the relaxation bath for a bit before getting ready for Erik's surprise. Arriving there, she removed her robe to reveal a black bikini and slipped into the bath. The water was so soothing and hot. Her head rested against the edge of the bath as she closed her eyes. She hadn't realized that she dozed off at one point until Erik came down to get her. He told her that they were leaving in an about an hour for dinner and then the surprise and figured she'd want some time to get ready. Thanking him, she got out of the bath and walked up with him to get ready. She hopped in the shower to wash her hair. After her shower, she stepped out and grabbed her robe. Standing in front of the mirror, she began to get ready. First was her hair. After blow drying her curly mane, she grabbed a straighter to straighten her hair. Leaving it still wavy, she took out some clips and clips some of it back into a fancy half back. Satisfy with her hair, she began to work on her face. After applying moisturizer, she add foundation and some blush to her face. She decided to keep it light since Erik loved it whenever she wore very little makeup, always loving her natural beauty. She put eye liner with some eye shadow to help bring out her brown eyes. After putting on some coral lip stick, she looked at herself in the mirror. Approving, she sneaked into the bedroom so that Erik wouldn't see and grabbed her dress from the closet. Putting her dress on, she grabbed her heels and quickly looked in the mirror again. Navy blue fabric fitted perfectly around her waist and bust and flowed down to just below her knees. Two straps started in the middle and moved around her neck to give a halter top look. She remembered getting this dress when Erik and her had a shopping spree and how he insisted she get it. Her blue heel straps wrapped around her ankle, almost making it look like a prom heel. She grabbed a pair of earrings to put on, along with a ring that Erik had given her years ago.

Walking out of the bedroom, she entered the living room where Erik was standing in his Calvin Klein suit with a white mask half mask. For a moment, she look the Phantom was truly standing in front of her. His black hair was sleeked back while he was dressed in all black except his dress, but it was mostly covered by a black vest and his suit jacket. She even noticed that he shaved; not having that little beard that he had been sporting the last few months. She cleared her throat, letting him know that he was ready. Turning his head, his mouth dropped opened a bit as his eyes scanned her. Smiling, she did a little for him, making the dress flow.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you approve." She smiled as she walked up to him. "And yes I'm wearing basically everything that you gave me, minus the earrings. Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips.

"You look like an angel." He placed a kiss on her hand, making her blush.

"Thank you. You look the Phantom." She straightened out his tie.

"Why thank you." Getting his room key and wallet, he held his arm out. "Shall we?" Nodding, she looped her arm around his and they walked out of the room. Walking out of the hotel, they headed down the streets of Paris. Night was approaching so the lights were turning on around the city. She could see the lights of the Eiffel Tower turning on while the street lights were already on. Christine wondered why they were walking towards the Tower again. Coming up to the ticket booth, Erik spoke to the person and soon they headed to the leg of the Tower once more. Inside of going on a public elevator, they took a private one.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they rode up.

"To dinner." He answered.

"In the Eiffel Tower?" He nodded and soon the doors opened to the Le Jules Verne restaurant and Christine's eyes widen. They were having dinner in the Eiffel Tower. Erik spoke to the host and soon they were led to their table that had an amazing view of the city. Sitting down, Erik quickly ordered a bottle of fine wine and two waters. Christine was still taken away at everything. "We're seriously having dinner in the Eiffel Tower?" He nodded again. "How did you manage this? This has to be expensive."

"All paid for already, remember this is vacation and is all paid for. Except for the all the things we bought, that wasn't included." He answered. "I want to make this trip a special one for after everything that's happened."

"You have made it special. We could have gone to Orlando and it still would have been special. However, Paris is much better. I still can't you arranged everything."

"Well we still have one last surprise after dinner, but I'll tell you during the dessert and I know you're going to love it."

"Can I have a hint?" He shook her head. "Please…" She batted her eye lashes at him.

"Sorry, not going to work this time." She pouted, making him chuckle a bit. "You'll love it, that's all I'm telling you right now."

"I trust you." He smiled at that. The waiter returned with their wine and water. He left them alone so they could look at the menus. Coming back, Erik and Christine ordered their food and the waiter left. Erik opened the wine bottle and poured some into the glasses.

"To Paris." He raised his glass. Smiling, Christine raised hers and they clink glasses before drinking.

"Thank you Erik for everything."

"You're welcome." They continued to talk until their food arrived. Christine loved what she had ordered even if she didn't know what it was at the time. Once the empty plates were taken away, Erik ordered dessert for them since Christine always loved to have dessert. They drank some more wine and finished the chocolate dessert. Leaving the restaurant, Erik took her up one more time to the top floor of the Tower to look at the city at night. Once more, Christine was taken away by the beauty of the city.

After viewing the city again, they left the Eiffel Tower and walked towards the surprise. Christine had no idea what it was, but Erik knew she was going to love it. As they continued to walk, Christine noticed that they were a lot people dressed up in formal wear heading in the same direction. Soon the Garnier Opera House came into view and Christine's mouth dropped.

"Erik are we…" She couldn't finish her question. He stopped and turned to face her, bring out two tickets from his jacket.

"Two tickets to see Carmen at the opera house." Her hands flew up at her mouth at the fact she was going to the opera house. "We should get moving if we want to see the show and get our box."

"Our box?" She asked as they continued to walk towards the lighted house. The building looked golden in the light. Walking side, she held onto Erik to help her stand. A grand staircase led up and divided into two as it led to the few levels. Her eyes scanned over the design from the sculptors holding up the candles to the ceiling. They walked up the stairs until coming up to an usher to help them find their seats. The man led them over to a door that had the number five on it. "Wait Erik, we're sitting in Box 5?" He nodded and the man opened the door to let them. They walked in and Christine had to sit down right away. "This is the Phantom's box…how did you get this box?"

"Well like I said; after returning the music box and the Mona Lisa, the government offered me anything as a reward…so I said this trip and Box 5 as my box. So now this box is owned by me."

"You are such a Phantom." He chuckled. "But you're my Phantom."

"That I am." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Soon the lights started to dim and people took their seats. Erik allowed Christine to sit closer to the stage so she could see the opera. Soon the music played and the opera began. Christine's eyes were glued to the stage as the opera played. She had always wanted to see Carmen on stage, loving the music. Erik noticed how gleaming Christine was and smiled. During the intermission, someone brought up champagne for them in two wine glasses. Soon the opera began again and they turned their attention back to the music. Once the opera was over, people began to file out of the building. However, Erik lead Christine down to the stage instead of outside.

"Erik, I don't think we should be here." She didn't want to get in trouble. Even though she did have authority back in America, she didn't have any in France.

"_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music…" _

Erik's voice sang to her; luring her closer to the center of the stage. There was no music, but her mind played the music for her.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And Do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…"_

Her voice filled the room, singing the song she knew too well.

"_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me…"_

Her face turned away from him as his hand came up, settling under her chin.

"_To glance behind…"_

His hand guided her face back to look at him.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind…"_

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you"_

"_It's me they hear."_

"_My (Your) sprit and your (my) voice_

_In one combine_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your (my) mind…" _

He came up behind her and lifted his arm up to her neck and started bring his arm around.

"_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew…." _

His arm came around her neck, becoming the Phantom. Christine rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes.

"_That man and mystery…"_

Christine brought up her hand to touch his mask.

"_Were both in you." _

She turned to face him before continuing.

"_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your (my) mind…"_

His hand caressed her face.

"_Sing, my Angel of Music."_

"_He's there_

_The Phantom of the Opera…"_

"_Sing!" _

"_Ahhh…"_

Her voice began to fill the opera house as she sang. Her eyes never left his as her voice sang out.

"_Sing!" _

He turned her so she was facing the empty auditorium.

"_Sing for me!"_

Her voice soured as she hit that high note, moving up to look up at the chandelier hanging above. The sound echoed through the opera house. Breathing heavy, she turned to face Erik who had a smile on his face.

"_Brava Brava bravisma…"_

She returned his smile and walked over to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you Erik." His arms wrapped about her body, returning her hug. Pulling away, he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. Hand in hand, they walked out of the opera house and down the streets of Paris. They arrived at their hotel suite and Christine felt extremely tired. After changing into a night shirt and removing her makeup, she climbed into bed. Erik stayed up to pack up all their things since they were leaving the next day. He left out an outfit for them both to wear on the plane ride home. Once he was finished, he looked over to see Christine sleeping peacefully in bed. Walking over to the side of the bed, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He saw a slight smile appear on her face, but she didn't wake.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…"_

**So Erik took Christine to Paris for a weekend, now that's what I call a romantic phantom. Quick info about the things mentioned:**

**the Mona Lisa is actually amazing when you see it (seen it myself when I went to Paris for a few days) and Carmen did play at the opera house, but last year. The operas playing currently were all in French and I couldn't understand what the name was so I chose Carmen since I knew it. PS I never seen the inside of the Garnier Opera House, just the outside so the details about it came from pictures from a website which hopefully I can link it here, along with other links.**

**Christine's dresss and hair was inspired by Emmy Rossum. I love Emmy, actually was inspired by her for my prom look. **

**Erik's outfit for the opera was inspired by Ramin's _Love Never Dies _look.**

**The Eiffel Tower information was based off personal experience except for the restaurant, that was researched. Actually took over an hour to find that restaurant. Along with Notre Dame was researched for the inside part, outside was based of experience as well.**

**The trip to Paris was basically off experience when I went there and got to see all these building and everything, it was really cool. So I wanted to have Erik take Christine to Paris since it's the setting for _Phantom of the Opera_ and have that experience in the city of love. **

**Also Erik and Christine little performance was inspired by Ramin and Sierra's Classic Brit Awards performance (youtube)**

**Song at the beginning: _First Time I Loved Forever_ from Beauty and the Beast TV Series 1987**

**_Links for pictures are on my profile_ **

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	18. Old Boss

**A/N: ok so this a short chapter but it's important. And I will say that next chapter will also be short. The reason I have them short is because the halfway chapter (20) is going to a surprise for you guys and these two are leading up to. So enjoy this one and I'll post the next one soon :)**

Chapter Eighteen: Old Boss

"Can I please get back to work now?" Christine asked Sweets during the session. It had been three weeks since she had returned from Paris and wished she was still there with him. She still hasn't gotten over her trip and how romantic Erik was throughout the entire weekend. When they had gotten back, Erik had to return to work while Christine was still recovering. She would stay in the apartment all day, but Erik would always return with something planned for the evening. Now she had doctors' order saying that she had recovered and it was up to Sweets to determine if she could return to work. "And please don't put me on desk work again." She pleaded with him.

"Well you did pass your physical therapy…" He looked through the paperwork. "…and the doctor says your injuries have healed. I'd say you're ready to head back to work."

"Thank god." She sighed out in relief.

"But not field work." He quickly added.

"What?"

"I'm not allowing you go return to field work just yet." He answered.

"And why is that?" She wasn't too pleased.

"Because you haven't finished your sessions with me yet. What you went through was traumatizing and you have yet to talk about it since then. You're holding it in and it's not healthy for you." He explained. "Andrews wants you to finish your sessions with me which includes testifying what happened an-"

"But isn't Fowler already in prison for life?"

"Yes he is, but testifying everything that happened which also includes you're undercover work with Dalton and your relationship with Erik." She didn't respond. "I know you don't want to talk about it."

"Then why are you trying to make me talk about it?" She asked.

"Because you can't keep this bottle up for the rest of your life, you need to move on." He paused for a moment. "This might help you accept the fact that it wasn't your fault that Erik got arrested." She looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking. Looking back up to him, she decided.

"Alright…I'll tell you everything." A slight smile came to his face. "But I would like Erik to be present then too."

"I think that's a good idea. I can set up a time next week for you guys to come." She nod and helped set up a time. "I think I'm going to let you take a week off from these sessions so you can get back to desk work and also get ready for our next meeting." She nodded, thanking him. Standing up, she headed towards the door. Leaving the office, she walked to the elevator and rode up to the White Collar Unit floor. The doors opened and she stepped out to walk over to the glass double door. Opening it, the entire floor welcomed her back and had arranged a little party for her. Each agent welcomed her back which she appreciated very much. Meg hugged her friend tightly while Jones let her breath. Andrews even gave her a hug and then ordered the agents to get back to work.

Christine walked into her office and sat down in the chair. She had missed her office very much over the months and was glad to be back, even if she was on desk work. Seeing the pile of work that Andrews had already placed on her desk, she took the first file and looked at it. A knock came to the door and she looked up from the file to see Erik standing in the doorway. Smiling at him, she waved him to enter. He closed the door behind him and returned her smile.

"Welcome back partner." He walked over to stand next to her. She wheeled her chair around to face him.

"It's good to be back, though I'm on desk work till Sweets gives me to okay to return to field work."

"When will that be?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"After I tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She repeated. "Everything from when I first met Dalton to when you were arrested."

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Next week…I want you to come."

"I was going to come no matter what." A thankful smile appeared on her face.

"So…what case are you working on?" She asked him. "Anything good?"

"Andrews wants me to find Dalton."

"By yourself?"

"No, I'm enlisting Mozzie to help me. We both know Dalton better than any agent here so that's why it's just us two. I don't want to risk an agent's life just to find him. Andrews has Meg and Jones working in the office till Dalton is found; he can't afford to lose them or any agent. He almost lost you and he's not taking any chances with having agents hunting down Dalton." He explained to her.

"So you and Mozzie are going to find Dalton by yourself with no help and are going to manage to come out of this alive?" She asked him.

"That's the plan." She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "Look I know it's not the best plan in the world and it's a dangerous case to work on alone, but I'm doing this for you. He's hurt you too many times and I can't just stand here and not do anything about it." She rose from her chair to walk up to him.

"I know Andrews wants you on this case…but I personally don't." He titled his head to the side, his eyebrows frowning. "I don't want to lose you either." His face softened as he stepped closer to her. His hand took hers as his eyes gazed into hers.

"You will never lose me." A slight smile appeared on her face. His mouth opened to say another thing, but a knock came to the door. "I really have bad timing." Christine giggled a bit before walked over to the door and opening it. Andrews stood there, wanting to talk to Erik about Dalton. The two men left the room while Christine went to work on paper work.

Erik paced the room of his study back as his apartment. He had left work about an hour ago and called Nick to come over to talk about a plan to get Dalton. Christine's words kept buzzing in his mind, making him question whether or not he should find Dalton. Soon he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Nick coming in.

"I heard Christine is back, congrats to her." He said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"She's on desk work till maybe next week, that's when she is planning a session with Sweets and I have to attend it. But let's not focus on that, we need to come up with a plan to find Dalton."

"Ok well we know Dalton wants something that you have that priceless."

"I can't think of anything that I forged or took that is priceless." He sat down in a chair. "Sure I have treasures that are worth a lot, but I wouldn't say that they're priceless."

"I also remember when Christine was talking to us about what happened that Fowler was trying to get her to release you. I'm guessing that Dalton wants you for something." He nodded. "I don't know why Christine didn't just give you up? She wouldn't have to have gone through all that."

"I don't know why either and I probably will never know. But she did anyway and paid for it. However, her spirit is still as strong as ever."

"How did she take it when you told her you were going after Dalton?" Nick asked.

"Happy I think that the FBI was once more going after him, but also worried. She doesn't want me to head the case."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't want to lose me." Erik answered. "Truth is…I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Don't think about it and we will find him and he will pay for hurting Christine and everyone else." Nick assured him.

"And how are we going to do that?" Erik asked. "He probably knows Christine is back and working with me again."

"Maybe we can make him think that you're no longer working for the FBI." Nick came up with an idea.

"What do you mean?"

"We can have him think that you are released from your FBI 'prison' and are free."

"And why would we want that?" He asked, wanting more information about this plan.

"Because then he'll think that the FBI is no longer tracking you and that you aren't being watched over. He'll assume that and come out of hiding. Once he comes out and meets with you, the FBI can use their tracking devices to find your location and arrest him. Christine has told me about all the tracking things they have, it's pretty amazing." Nick explained.

"So basically use me as bait?" He hated being used as bait, but usually had no choice. Many of the times he was bait because he pissed Christine off and it was a way to get back at him. It was either bait or desk work and both of them he hated.

"Well…technically yes. You said you didn't want anyone else involved which left out everyone else besides you and me. We know he's not after me, he's after you and Christine."

"How are we going to get the word out that I've been release from the FBI custody?" Erik asked.

"I'm sure Andrews can talk to the media people or Christine since she's the one that actually orders your release."

"Alright, I'll talk to both Andrews and Christine about this tomorrow and see what they say." Nick nodded, agreeing with that plan. He didn't stay much longer since it was already very late at night. After Nick left, Erik headed over to his bedroom where Christine was sleeping to check up on her. She was sleeping peacefully, wearing one of Erik's shirts over her body. Smiling, he crept out of the room and over to a guest room where he was rooming.

The next morning, Erik headed over to the FBI building after stopping to get the coffee order for everyone. Arriving at the floor, he gave Meg and Jones their coffee which they thanked him for. He went to give Christine hers, but she wasn't in her office. Instead she was with Andrews in his office. When he entered the office, he gave Christine her office. He also told them both about the plan that Nick came up with last night. Andrews of course asked several questions while Christine just listened. After answering all the questions, Erik waited for their approval.

"I hope this plan works." Andrew's way of approving the plan. "However, Christine will have to decide whether or not to order your release since she owns you." Erik looked at Christine.

"It won't be an actually release, just a fake one. I'll still be working for you guys and wear the tracking anklet." He tried to convince her.

"Alright, I'll call the New York Times and have them publish a story saying Erik Caffery is now a free man. But I still own your criminal ass for three more years, got it?"

"Got it?" He said with a smile. Sighing, she left Andrews office to head to hers and called the newspaper, telling them. Erik sat in of the chairs as she talked to the writer. She hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Well looks like you're going to make the front page tomorrow morning."

"Excellent."

"Do you think this plan will work?" She asked him.

"I hope so; it's the only one we've got. We're limited on people and resources."

"You do know I can help."

"I know, but I'm not taking the risk of him getting you again. I lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again."

"That's such an old line." He chuckled. "You've been watching too many movies lately."

"You have no idea how many movies I've watched while you were in the hospital. Thank god there are movie channels on TV." She giggled at him.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He asked her.

"Don't be the hero that always gets killed in the end."

"I won't be." She smiled at him. "I should probably head home since I'm released. I'll keep the tracking anklet on though." She nodded and he rose from the chair. "I'll see you tonight." He headed out of the office and out of the building. Standing outside the FBI building, he really had no idea what to do. He knew he wasn't really free, but he wasn't sure what to do now. He had grown use to working with the FBI and it had started becoming part of his life. After standing there for a few minutes, he decided to head home since he knew it would please Christine.

The next day, Erik made the front page of the newspaper just like Christine said. He purchased a paper from a stand and decided to read it. Christine and Andrews had given the writer a lot of things to write about. He even a few people come up to him, asking him if it was all true. Of course he played along and told them that it was true. He couldn't believe how many people actually believe that he was released from the FBI custody after just serving a year with them. As he walked towards Central Park, he noticed his tracking anklet wasn't going off since he was way out of his two miles radius.

"So how does it feel to be free?" Christine asked as she walked up to him.

"Feels a bit weird, not having to go to the office every day."

"Don't get used to it."

"I won't, but why isn't my anklet going off? I'm more than two miles away from my point." He asked her.

"Well since you're supposed to be free, I had the two mile radius deactivated so you can go anywhere you want within the city. You're not allowed out of the city or that will go off. And just heading towards JFK will certainly make it go off." She answered him.

"I see. So what are you doing here?"

"Today is normally my day off so I figured I'd spend it the dogs since I haven't seen them in a while since I'm staying at your place." She pointed over to Max and Bob who were sitting by a tree. "Would you like to join us?" She asked him.

"I would, but I'm afraid someone might see me with an FBI agent and think the story isn't true."

"Know what you mean. I'll see you later." She walked over to the tree where the dogs greeted her return. He watched as she sat back down and leaned back against the tree as the dogs lay down on the grass. Smiling he decided to walk around the park for a bit. After two hours of walking, he passed the tree again but didn't see Christine there. He figured she'd left and went somewhere else with the dogs. He left the park and walked around the city some more before coming up to Times Square. As he walked around the Square, he saw the pictures for the Broadway shows that were playing and decided to go see one. Walking over to the ticket booth thing, he saw what shows still had tickets and picked on: Mamma Mia. Seeing what time it was, he headed over to the theatre and inside to enjoy the show. He hadn't seen a Broadway show in a several years; last one he saw was Phantom of the Opera with Christine.

After the show, he headed back to the apartment since it was very late. Arriving at the apartment, he noticed all the lights were out and he knew that Anne and Christine were already asleep. Quietly, he ventured over to the guest room and went inside. Closing the door, he turned on the lights and saw a man standing by the window. He froze when he realized who the man was.

"Hello Erik." Dalton greeted him.

**So now Dalton has entered the story and will be here for a few chapter, causing some trouble. But the good news is Christine is back to work. And if you remember in a previous chapter how Dalton talked how a priceless chapter and how he wants it, you'll find out what it or who it is...**

**Reveiws are welcome :)**


	19. Priceless Treasure

**A/N: quick sorry for how short this chapter is but I promise the next several chapters will be longer. And like I said before, last chapter and this chapter will be short due to the time limit. So next chapter is the halfway point of this story and as a thank you to everyone I have planned a treat for you guys and no it's not having Erik and CHristine get back together...at least maybe not yet. **

Chapter Nineteen: Priceless Treasure

Erik froze in his spot as he looked at his old boss. His eyes scanned the man standing by the window. His hair was no longer copper, but a shade of grey now. He certainly aged over the years. Dalton looked over Erik as well, seeing the changes. The last time he saw Erik was when he didn't wear a mask. He chuckled and walked from the window towards the young man.

"See you finally got the bigger apartment." He looked around the room. "It's very nice, better than that small apartment you had."

"What are you doing here William?" Erik asked.

"Heard the FBI released you." He held up the newspaper article. Erik couldn't believe Nick's plan actually worked for once. "Thought you were under their supervision for four years, not just one year."

"Well Agent Destler though I paid my services already."

"Ah yes Christine, I remember her. She was a very good assistant…too bad she turned out to FBI."

"Lay a hand on her and you'll regret it." Erik threatened in a dark voice.

"Relax Erik, I won't…not right now at least."

"What do you want?" Erik asked.

"I came to see you, see how you were doing." He answered.

"You're up to something."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I've known you for a while and not to mention I was your best worker that you had. Whenever you wanted something, you always came to me."

"You were the best, but not anymore."

"I escaped from prison twice already, stole how many paintings from the MET, forged and stole the Mona Lisa and that's just scratching the surface."

"You stole the Mona Lisa?" Erik nodded. "Maybe you still are the best. But then you turned over to the FBI."

"I had no other choice."

"No you did, you choose to be one of them because of Christine." William pointed out. "I thought you hated the FBI."

"I did until I found out Christine was an agent. I had to get her back and working for them was the only way at that time."

"And what about now?" He asked. "You're free from them, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, I just got released yesterday."

"Well how about we talk over your future over dinner tomorrow night?" He offered. "We have years to catch up on." Erik thought about it for a minute.

"Alright." He agreed to it. Before William left, he gave Erik his number to call about a time and place. After he left, Erik stared down at the number that he was given. He knew dinner was a bad idea, knowing William was up to something. But Nick's plan did work and now that Dalton appeared, he can hopefully have him arrested and Christine would be safe again.

It was around lunchtime by the time Erik woke up since his alarm didn't go off as usual. He groaned as he got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. Christine had already left hours before so the apartment was quiet except for Coco who was lying on Erik's bed. After showering and getting dressed, he headed out of the apartment. He didn't like this no work thing anymore, finding his days now boring. He walked around till he came to the MET and decided to go inside for once without planning on stealing anything. When he went to purchase a ticket, the guy wasn't sure if he should let him have a ticket.

"He's with me." A female voice came from behind. Erik turned to see Christine standing behind him, showing her badge to the man. The man nodded and gave two tickets to Erik. They walked inside the museum and started to look around.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. I'm actually surprised you decided to come here, the place where you're basically banned unless with us. So why are you here?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her.

"Thought I'd actually come here and look around without planning on stealing anything. Never seen this place only came here to steal." He explained.

"Glad to see you're not planning on forging or stealing anything." He chuckled.

"What brings you here?" He asked her.

"Painting was taken here." She pointed to the agents walking in and over to a section of the museum. He saw Meg and Jones walking in without their coffees. Meg waved over to Erik when she saw him. "So any luck with the plan?" Christine asked. "Did Dalton appear?" Erik thought whether or not he should tell her.

"He came over to the apartment last night."

"And why wasn't I informed about this?" He knew he was in trouble now. "Erik, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because he didn't do anything."

"So that doesn't matter." She was getting really angry now. "Erik, he's wanted for murder, aggravated assault, fraud, larceny, arson and how many other crimes. He's a wanted man and you just let him walk." Her voice was getting louder and people started to look at them. He grabbed Christine's arm and led her over to the bathroom. Entering the men's bathroom, he locked the door behind them.

"Ok I know you're upset about this but-"

"Upset? I'm furious!" She yelled.

"Can I explain please?" He asked her. Sighing, she let him talk. "He came by to see how I was doing and offered to take me out to dinner to catch up."

"Please tell me you didn't agree." He didn't answer. "You agreed?" She groaned in frustration. "Unbelievable." She threw her arms up in the air as she turned around.

"Look I know he's up to something and this could be a chance to find out. You know how much information I can find." She sighed and turned back around.

"Alright, but you better find out information that's worth it. You may have him believe that you're on release, but you still work for us and if you run, I will track you down and throw you right back in jail without any second thoughts." He knew she was serious.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to run?" He asked.

"You stole the music box for Alex."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No I'm not." She answered. "Now if you excuse me, I have a case to work on." She moved to leave, but Erik blocked the way.

"Thought you were one desk duty?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We have a rookie in charge of the case and Andrews wants me to supervise him to make sure he's doing a good job." She explained.

"Ah a rookie agent." Erik always found rookie agents assuming and entertaining. "Can I help?" He asked. Christine knew he just wanted to get a good laugh.

"No you may not help. First off, you're supposed to be released. Second, the guy is a big fan of you. He actually did an essay on you for one of his classes and if he sees you, he will either mess up from getting distracted by you or literally spend the rest of the day talking to you. You will stay clear of him while he's on duty and go to dinner with Dalton." She ordered.

"Love how even though I'm release, I'm still taking orders from you." She smiled at him. "Ok I'll let you get back to watching over the rookie, but I want to know how he does."

"Arrest Dalton and I'll you supervise him on the next case." She bargained with him.

"Deal." Nodding, he let her pass she could leave the bathroom. After waiting a minute, he came out but saw Jones standing there, shaking his head. "Just talking." Jones shook his head ahead before heading over to where the other agents were. Erik continued to explore around the museum, trying to stay clear of the agents working since he knew it would make Christine mad if he distracted the rookie agent. After about two hours of walking around, he decided to call Dalton and set up a time for dinner, along with a place.

Five hours later, Erik came out of his closet wearing a suit that he needed for dinner. Apparently Dalton picked a fancy restaurant where it was formal wear. He stood in front of the full length mirror to make sure he looked suitable. He heard footsteps in the bedroom and soon Christine appeared in the doorway. He turned to face her, wanting her opinion on his suit. She smiled and nodded, approving his choice. Thanking her, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead before realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I wasn't thinking." He tried to apologize. Not saying anything, she stood on her toes and kissed his good cheek.

"Don't worry about it, have fun tonight and try to stay out of trouble." Smiling, he thanked her and left for the dinner. As he walked down the street towards the place, he began to get nervous. He knew Dalton was up something, but didn't know what he wanted. Entering the restaurant, the hostess led Erik back to the table were Dalton was waiting. Sitting down, he ordered a wine and was left alone.

"Did you enjoy the art museum?" He asked Erik. Erik wondered how he knew where he was today.

"Did you have someone follow me?" He asked back.

"I like to keep tabs on my former employees including you. I had a guy follow you around today and apparently you were talking to Agent Destler today."

"She just wanted to make sure I was staying out of trouble. You know how old habits die hard."

"I know that and so do you." The waiter returned with the wine and took their orders. Dalton sipped his wine before continuing. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come out tonight."

"Yeah I'm kind of wondering since you were in hiding for how many years and then show up in my apartment wanting to talk to me."

"I figured that and I'm sure Agent Destler is also wondering why I sent Fowler after here."

"We're both wondering that." He could hear a bit of anger in Erik's voice.

"Well I knew that Christine basically owned you and she would the one to release you when the time is right. So I sent Fowler out to get her and convince her to release you, knowing that she was stubborn."

"You almost killed her."

"She put herself through that, she could have ordered your release and then would have been set free as well. But she chose not to and paid the price."

"She didn't deserve that, she hasn't done anything wrong to you."

"She lied about not being in the FBI"

"That was years ago thought and I lied too about how I was. You didn't send anyone after me though."

"After hearing about your arrest and how Christine was actually an agent, I figured that was punishment enough. But when you joined the FBI that I did not approve of."

"So that's why you made that plane explode and kidnapped Christine?" Erik asked, making William nod. "You are lucky I don't call the FBI right now and have you arrested."

"Unless you want your priceless treasure taken from you." Erik didn't reply to that. "Ah you don't know what it is, do you?" He shook his head.

"Most of my things aren't worth that much, the only one was the Mona Lisa but I returned the real one to the French."

"It's nothing that you stole or forged." Erik wondered what he was talking about. "What is the one thing you can't live without?" Dalton asked. Erik thought for a moment before realizing what he meant.

"Over my dead body." He threatened. His voice was dark with anger and hatred. He rose from his seat, not caring about the dinner anymore. He stormed out of the restaurant and walked all the way down to his apartment. Entering the apartment, he heard the TV going off in the living room. Walking over to the living room, he saw Nick and Christine watching a movie. Coming around to see the screen, he noticed it was Phantom of the Opera, the 2004 movie.

"How was dinner?" Christine asked. "You're back early though." He sighed and looked at her.

"I left before we got our food, I couldn't stay there any longer."

"What happened?" Christine paused the movie and rose from the couch to walk over to him. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"He basically confessed to everything."

"Well then we'll arrest him, charge with everything he confessed to."

"We can't."

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Because he threatened to take my priceless treasure away from me if I tell the FBI." Erik answered.

"But what is your priceless treasure, we can protect it." Erik sighed.

"You."

"Me?"

"You are my priceless treasure."

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	20. The Past

**A/N: Ok so we made it to our halfway chapter and I just want to say thank you to everyone, without you guys this story wouldn't have made it this far so THANK YOU :) I'm sure that you guys are wanting to know what happened between Erik and CHristine between the time they first meet to the time Erik got arrested...so as a gift for you guys, you'll learn about their pasts.**

**FYI: **memories are** _italized and bold_**

Chapter Twenty: The Past part 1

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_Erik's foot tapped the side of the leg of the couch that he was sitting on. Sweets was sitting across from him in his leather chair, waiting as well. The session wasn't supposed to start for another few minutes, but Erik wanted to talk to Sweets for a bit about his meeting with Dalton the other night. Since his dinner meeting with Dalton, he has kept a closer eye on Christine and even had Andrews order a few officers to watch her as well, not wanting to take any chances. Now he finished his small session with Sweets and was waiting for Christine to arrive. As the clock hit ten, Christine walked in with three coffees and handed the men a cup while keeping hers. She sat down next to Erik and sighed, knowing this was going to be a very long day.

"I'm glad you decided to do this. I just want to remind you that everything you say will be kept just among us. As you can see I have no recording device, Erik already searched me an-"

"You preformed a body search?" Christine asked. Erik nodded proudly, making her smile a bit. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Anyway as I was saying; I also will not be talking any notes. This is for you guys and I'm here to help. So whenever you two are ready." Sweets told them.

"Where shall we start? There's a lot of information." Erik asked.

"How about a quick explanation to how you got into this life of crime?" Sweets asked him.

"Alright…" Erik let out a breathe before starting. "Well my parents were both artists. My dad was actually a painter and taught at the art school while my mom was more into music. They met during college and got married three years later and had me a year later. So you can image how I got interested in the arts." They both nodded. "Well I was about sixteen; I got a call from the police saying my parents were in an accident…they were killed instantly. After their death, I was basically on my own since I had no family in New York so I was put into the foster care system for about two years. The day I turned eighteen, I left the foster care place and went to this club with a friend of mine. It was a male strip club and my friend apparently was a stripper. Well they needed an extra guy that night and I volunteered, made over two hundred dollars. I was hired after that night and worked there for several years. I was able to buy an apartment in the Bronx and live on my own. One day, I ran into Nick-"

"Who's Nick?" Christine asked.

"Nick is Mozzie." He answered. "He would do tricks in the park and win lots of money, basically con people without them knowing. However, when I played against him, I pulled a trick on him and got two hundred dollars."

"The card under palm trick?" She asked again.

"Yep the very one, first trick we taught." She nodded. "Anyway, he had been looking for a partner to get out of the card tricks and do other things so I agreed to work with him and he taught me more tricks than I knew. He was the one who really introduced me to the life of crime. We began to plan cons and started off small to practice our skills. As we got better, we went after bigger cons and soon got our names in the paper, being called the Two Phantoms. Then we went for tougher jobs and I became a wanted man by the FBI." He told them.

"How about Alex?" Sweets asked. "How did you two meet?"

"Alex was a friend of Nick and we net when she came to visit. Nick basically lived at my apartment, still does actually. I didn't really take an interest to her, was more focused on the cons than relationships and my previous relationships always ended badly. But I agreed to grab drinks with her one night and we ended up back at my place later. I started to like her and we would go out for dinner till we became official after she asked to move in."

"How did it end?" Christine asked, not knowing this story.

"She found someone else, but still wanted to sleep with me. I agreed at first, but then stopped."

"Why?" She asked.

"I met you." He answered, making her smile. He went on to talk about the first time he met Christine.

"What happened after she left New York?" Sweets asked.

"I went to Europe for a bit with Nick, continued with the cons and-do I have fully immunity?" He asked them quickly before going on. Sweets looked at Christine for the answer. She took her badge off and set it on the table in front of them.

"Like he said, nothing leaves this room: fully immunity." She answered, making him smile.

"Well that's when I forged the Mona Lisa, along with other things. Those were my biggest cons at the time; made me popular around Europe too."

"You forged the Mona Lisa?" Sweets asked in shock. Erik nodded and smiled proudly. "Wow…" He was speechless at them. "Um…when did you meet Dalton?" He asked Erik, wanting to take his mind of Erik stealing the Mona Lisa.

"Well it was after we returned from Europe and I was thinking about retiring already but Nick had other plans…"

**_"Wow, still can't believe you did this?" Nick said as he held the real Mona Lisa in his hands while the forged on was put on display in the Louvre. "So what ranking are you now?" He asked Erik who was cleaning off his brushes after finishing a painting._**

**_"I think number two in America, but number one in France thanks to that." He pointed to the Mona Lisa before turning the water off. "But I think I'm done, I have enough forged things to get money back to put me in retirement."_**

**_"Are you sure you're done?"_**

**_"You have one in mind?" Erik wiped his hands dry and set the towel down._**

**_"Ever hear of William Dalton?" Nick asked._**

**_"The rich guy who lives in New York?" He nodded. "I heard a little about him…likes art, has a big collection of it and has been under FBI investigation several times for fraud, extortion and other things." _**

**_"That's him, well I heard from a buddy of mine who happens to know is assistant who is very beautiful that he's looking for a guy to work for him, like as a personal consultant. Why not con him?" He asked._**

**_"And get what out of it?" Erik asked back._**

**_"Money, art pieces and move your ranking to first." Nick answered. "If we pull this off, it would be a great way to end your career." Erik thought about it for a bit before agreeing. "Good, he's having a private dinner later this week. I'll have my friend tell his assistant to put your name on the list. Still going as Luke Butler?" _**

**_"Of course."_**

**_"Alright, ok we need to get you a nicer suit."_**

**_"What's wrong with my normal suit?" He asked. _**

**_"It's an old style."_**

**_"I hate shopping."_**

**_"Look it's a formal dinner and if you want to impress him, you have to dress to impress." Nick grabbed his wallet and headed for the door. Erik rolled his eyes before following Nick out the door. On the way to the store, Nick called his friend to take care of a few things. Arriving at the store, they began to look for a suit for Erik. Of course the salesperson flirted with Erik, but he didn't flirt back. After finding a suit, they left the store and headed back to Erik's place to train him for this con. _**

**_ On the night of the dinner, Nick was working on making a wine to take along while Erik was getting ready. Coming out of the bedroom, he wore his new suit and sleeked his hair back. He cleaned up very nice when he tried which wasn't often. Nick was pouring the wine into the empty bottle that Erik managed to steal while they were in France. Finishing up, he put a cork in and wiped it clean._**

**_"You ready?" Nick asked Erik who was fixing his tie._**

**_"I'm always ready." He grabbed the bottle and headed out. As he walked down the street, he walked pass the restaurant that he took Christine to that night. A smile came across his face as the memory of her come to his mind. It had been a few years since he last saw her and missed her terribly. Soon he came up to Dalton's own building and pushed the thoughts of Christine aside to focus on the plan. Entering the building, he walked up to a man holding a clipboard and was getting the names of the guests. Erik told his fake name and the man looked for the name. Finding it, he had a waiter take the bottle and allowed Erik inside. Walking in, he noticed all the people looking at the art that was hung up on the walls. As he walked around, he tried to look for Dalton, but couldn't find him. Then he spotted him talking to a few people. Approaching the small group, he noticed a young woman standing next to him, but her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. "Mr. Dalton?" Erik asked and a man turned to look at the young man. "I'm Luke Butler." He held out his hand._**

**_"William Dalton." The two shook hands. "You an art admirer?" He asked, taking a sip of his brandy. _**

**_"Yes sir actually painted several. I even went to the Louvre to see the Mona Lisa." He continued to talk about art, hoping Dalton was impressed._**

**_"Interesting; you know I'm looking for someone to help me with investments. Would you be interested?" He asked Erik._**

**_"I would be." He answered._**

**_"Talk to my assistant and have her set up a time for an interview." He pointed to the young woman. "Christine?" For a moment he thought it would be his Christine, but pushed that hope out. The young woman turned around to reveal herself. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled back into a French bun, showing off the features of her face. Her skin was of a cream color while her lips were red like the rose. It was her eyes that he was drawn to. Those dark eyes were so familiar and would haunt him in his sleep for years._**

**_"Christine?" He asked, making sure his eyes weren't lying to him._**

**_"Luke?" She asked back. A smile came to his face and her arms flew around him. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you." His arms wrapped around her. Pulling away, her dark eyes met his blue yes. "It's really you."_**

**_"In the flesh…look at you." His eyes scanned her. "Regal as a queen and beautiful." Her cheeks blushed._**

**_"Come; let's talk some place more private." Christine took his hands and led him away from the crowd. He followed her till the hit a little outside balcony where none one was around. She let go of his hand and walked over to the railing. He stayed a few feet behind her. She turned around and looked at him. "I still can't believe you're here."_**

**_"I can't either." He walked up to her. He could tell that she was nervous about something._**

**_"You still work for that art company?" She asked him. He nodded, remembering the lie he told her. "Any more pieces taken by Caffery?" _**

**_"A few, but none have been recovered."_**

**_"You know I would love to meet this Caffery guy, he seems brilliant…like a genius."_**

**_"Oh I know what you mean." Erik said to himself. "Well what about you?" He asked her._**

**_"Well I graduated and decided to move out here, found New York wonderful when I last came here…and also came here to find you. But I couldn't find you so I started applying to places and then Dalton hired me as an assistant." She paused for a moment. "You want to work for him?" She asked. He nodded in response. "You do know that you're about the thirty person who is asked for an interview and the start tomorrow?"_**

**_"Oh…" Nick and him didn't think about that. "…guess that means I'm too late."_**

**_"You're interview is at eight tomorrow morning."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I'm in charge of scheduling the interviews and you're first tomorrow so make sure to dress professionally, act normal and get the job. I want to be able to you more." A smile came to his face as he realized what she was doing and also at the fact that she wanted to see him more. Now he would make sure he got the job just so he could see her more. She returned his smile before returning to the dinner with him…_**

"So how did your interview go?" Sweets asked Erik.

"Obviously I got the job, started working right away. He hired me right after my interview and Christine showed me the ropes around the building. I had my own office and was living it, pay was great." He answered.

"Did you guys know what Dalton was doing at the time?"

"No one did, it was quite a scheme." Christine answered.

"How did you two rekindle your relationship?" He asked them.

"Well Christine had a boyfriend at the time."

"You did?" Christine nodded.

"Yep, James was his name. He was one of Dalton's old assistant but he got promoted and he showed me around when I got hired. We weren't that serious and I barely saw him since he and I worked on different floors. He was a jerk anyway." Christine answered…

**_ Christine's laughter filled the room as Erik finished his joke. He was sitting on her desk, the edge of it while she sat in her chair. He watched as she tried to control her laughter and smiled, missing her laughter. Once she calmed down a bit, she took out a water bottle and drank some water._**

**"_So you're a comedian on the side as well?" She asked him, setting the bottle down on her desk._**

**"_Should I be?" He asked her with a smile._**

**"_You'd be good." He chuckled. "But then you'd be even busier than you already are." It was true; he was already working long hours and barely getting any free time to himself. Only during his lunch break would he be able to relax and he would always spend it with Christine. Though his break wasn't long, he still took the chance to see her whenever he could._**

**"_Butler!" Dalton's voice yelled from the office._**

**"_You should go." Christine whispered. Erik nodded and got up from the chair and headed into Dalton's office._**

**"_You wish to see me." He closed the door behind him._**

**"_Yes I did, need your opinion on this art piece." Erik walked over to the desk to look at the picture and gave his opinion. He liked the painting, granted that it was one of his forgeries. Still he managed to convince Dalton to get it. "I see you're spending time with Christine." He said after finishing up the request and sending the information to Christine._**

**"_Yes sir."_**

**"_Did you two know each other before?" He asked Erik._**

**"_Yes we did, we've met before."_**

**"_That's why two you sneaked away during the dinner and yes I noticed. I'm glad she made you first, then I wouldn't have to sit through all those interviews, she knows good when she sees it."_**

**"_Thank you sir."_**

**"_Please call me William."_**

**"_Then call me Luke."_**

**"_Well Luke why don't you take the weekend off?" He suggested. "You deserve it."_**

**"_Thank you." Erik smiled and was dismissed. He walked over to Christine's desk where she was working on the order that Dalton had sent her. "Got the weekend off."_**

**"_Don't brag." She said with a smile. Finishing the order, she moved her face from the computer screen to look at him. "So what are your plans then?" She asked._**

**"_Maybe head down to Washington D.C., always wanted to go down there…would you like to come?" He asked her, hoping she'd say yes._**

**"_James is coming home this weekend."_**

**"_Ah yes, forgot he was coming back now. Well I hope you have a good time and tell him I said hi." He tried not to sound disappointed._**

**"_Luke…" He shook his head._**

**"_Don't worry about it." He said before walking away…_**

"I seriously didn't know you had a boyfriend at that time." Sweets said to her.

"Seriously? Out of the whole story, that's what you focused on?" Erik asked him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said with a smile on her face. "But that relationship didn't last long.

"Why's that?" Sweets asked.

"Because I was in love with _Luke _and I barely saw James any more. Not to mention he turned into a jerk and was getting to needy and demanding. However, after all my training with the FBI, I did lots of research and found out he was having an affair.

"Oh…" Both of them said together.

"Don't worry about it, I moved on like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Yes you did." Erik added.

"Do I want to know?" Sweets asked…

**_ Erik started packing up a bag for his trip to the national capital. Even though Christine wasn't coming, he was still planning on going. He already booked a hotel and rented a car to drive down there. As he finished up packing, he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to the door, he quickly turned off the classical music. Opening the door, he saw Christine standing there with a small suitcase next to her._**

**"_Is the offer still good?" She asked. He could tell she had been crying a bit before coming here._**

**"_What about James?" He asked her, mentally slapping himself for asking that._**

**"_He's not you." Smiling at her, he took her hand and pulled her to him before his lips kissed hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling his head closer to her. His hand quickly grabbed her suitcase and threw it inside before closing the door, locking it. His hands moved under her thighs and lifted her up, pinning her up against the wall next to the door. Her legs wrapped around him, gripping his sides. Hips pulled away from hers as she gasped for air and hips moved to capture her neck as-_**

"Ok…" Sweets shook his head and hand. "…we don't need to go into any details."

"Didn't he say that he wanted to know everything?" Christine asked Erik.

"Yeah he did." He turned his head to look at Sweets. "You did want to know everything." Erik said to him.

"Well I get the picture. So you two go back together at that point and went down to the capital. What did you guys do there?" He asked them.

"You really want to know?" Erik raised an eyebrow. Sweets thought for a moment before realizing what he was meaning. "Thought so." Christine giggled a bit. Sweets looked at the time and let out a breath.

"How about we take a small break and continue this after the break?" He asked them.

"Thank you!" Christine jumped off the couch and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"I must say, you two are doing really well."

"That's because we haven't gotten to the main part, we've just been telling you what has been leading to that."

"And what part would that be…"

_To Be Continued…_


	21. The Past, part 2

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait but I have graduation in a month so I'm busy with getting all my papers and projects done. But here's the next chapter, more information on Erik and CHristine's past.**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Past part 2

Christine returned from the bathroom after several minutes and had gone to the cafeteria to get food for them. The men thanked her when she gave them their lunch and took several minutes to eat. Once the food was gone, Sweets was ready for them to continue.

"So how about we get to the part around the time Dalton disappeared?" Sweets asked them.

"Well Dalton knew about our relationship and I even got a raise surprisingly, along with a custom-made suit. I was still working on the con with Nick and we were ready to move into the final stage."

"What was the final stage?" He asked Erik.

"Take the money." Erik answered. "Con a conman…"

"_Please tell me you have the final stage in motion." Nick walked up to Erik who was sitting at the dining room table, looking over papers. _

"_Not yet, but I will soon." Nick groaned and sat in the chair across from him._

"_Why haven't you moved into the final stage?" He asked, not too happy. Erik looked up from his pile of papers to look and Nick knew the answer. "Christine?" Erik didn't answer. "It is Christine, I knew she was trouble."_

"_She is not trouble."_

"_She's taking away your focus; you've been slacking on this plan ever since you two went down to Washington. I mean everything is now Christine, Christine, Christine…" _

"_Look I don't want to mess things up with her, she's means the world."_

"_If she's the world to you, then why haven't you told her that you're actually Erik Caffery instead of Luke Butler?" Nick asked him, raising an eyebrow at his friend. _

"_Because she would leave me and I can't afford that. Not to mention that her father hates me and would never approve of her being with me."_

"_Oh no, you aren't thinking of asking her to marry you are you?" Erik didn't answer, but looked down at the papers. "Oh no, you are." He put his face in his hands as he elbows sat on the table. _

"_Relax Nick; you'll give yourself a heart attack." He stood up and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink when a knock came to the door. They both froze before Nick quickly grabbed the papers and sat on them to hide them. Erik walked over to the door and opened to see Christine standing there with pizza. A big smile came to his face as his eyes locked with hers. He welcomed her in and Nick rolled his as he saw Christine walk inside with Erik and pizza in his hands. _

"_Hey Mozzie." She greeted him with a smile._

"_Hey." He stood up and quickly slid the papers under his shirt. "Well I'll leave you two alone." He bid Christine good-bye and walked over to Erik. "Don't forget the plan." He whispered to Erik before leaving…_

"You guys seemed to have ordered pizza a lot." Sweets said to them.

"Erik loves pizza and there was a pizza place near his apartment that made great pizza." Christine answered.

"Ok Erik, did you actually follow through on the plan like Nick told you?" He asked Erik.

"Yep, it was actually quite easy. Just needed to convince Dalton that someone was trying to steal from him or something like that, don't know exactly what I told him. But it worked and he gave me his account pin number."

"Did it actually work?" Sweets asked him.

"Well…"

_ Erik looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. Her curly hear spread out on the pillow while the sheets came up to her bust, covering her slim body. She was sleeping peacefully after a long passionate night. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her brown eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him, making a smile appear on her face. He returned her smile as he leaned down again to place a kiss on her lips. _

"_Good morning to you too." His lips moved to her neck as she moved her head to the side to allow him better access. His hand pushed down the sheets further down her body as he moved to cover her. Her phone ran, making him groan as he rolled off of her whole she reached for the device. Looking at the screen, she noticed it was Meg:_

_Turn on the TV, news_

_She grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around her body as she got out of bed. _

"_Hey…" She turned around and noticed she took all the sheets, leaving Erik with nothing to cover up but the pillows. "...it's polite to share." His hand grabbed the sheets, tugging on it. She giggled as he tried to get some to cover up. Finally he got one end and un-wrapped her a bit so he could cover up. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Their smiles vanished as they looked at the screen. The reporter talked about the news, but their eyes were focused on the two words in white and bold: __**Dalton Vanishes.**__ Christine's mouth dropped as Erik's eyes widen. Apparently Dalton disappeared and took everything with him, including all the money…leaving Erik and Christine with nothing. Erik's phone broke the silence and he moved to view the message:_

_Nice try Caffery,_

_~ Dalton_

"So Dalton knew that you were Erik Caffery?" Sweets asked.

"Apparently." Erik answered. "I don't know how he knew, but he did. That's probably why he gave me a fake pin number."

"So now that you and Christine are left with nothing, what did you guys do?"

_ Christine left the apartment after she had gotten dressed. Erik had put on some clothes and called Nick to tell him, but he already knew. Erik knew that he had to come up with a way he could earn money so they could still live in the apartment. But he couldn't keep lying to her about his true identity. So he decided he would tell her when she got back. After she returned, he had her sit down on the couch. She knew something was up, but didn't know what._

"_What's going on Luke?" She asked him. He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. _

"_My name isn't Luke Butler, it's my cover name."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My real name is…Erik Caffery."_

"_The criminal?" He nodded. "Oh my god…"_

"That was a very stressful day." Christine stated.

"What was your reaction when he told you?" Sweets asked.

"More surprised than angry." She answered. "Yes I was furious that he lied to me, but my shock and fear was greater."

"Why fear?" He asked her.

"Because I was an uncover FBI agent and the FBI have been after him for years. And all this time I've been sleeping with him. I was already in trouble for screwing up the Dalton case, but then Andrews found out that my boyfriend was Erik, he literally had me switch from catching Dalton to finding a way to arrest Erik. He told me to do whatever it took to get him, basically giving me full immunity. Although he didn't expect me to actually commit how many crimes." Christine explained.

"So Andrews gives you immunity and you agreed to enter Erik's world, how were you trained?"

"Erik and Nick taught me." Christine answered, pointing to Erik…

_ Christine sat on the couch as Erik wrote on a big while board that she thinks he stol-_

"Borrowed without permission." Erik corrected.

_-borrowed without permission while Nick was getting the exercises ready. After he finished writing, he turned to face her and moved to the side to let her see the board. _

"_So there are a few rules that we follow when it comes to crimes."_

"_You guys actually follow crimes rules?" Christine asked him._

"_Surprisingly yes. Rule one: we taken, not give…" He continued to explain each rule while Christine wrote them down. "Good now we're going to do some exercises to teach you some tricks. First we're going to pick a lock." Nick brought over a door lock and placed it in front of her. Erik handed her a lock picking kit and they watched her. She had no idea what she was doing even though she had broken in many places while she was with the NYPD._

"_Make sure to listen carefully for the click." Nick said to her. She continued to try, but wasn't getting it. Erik could tell that she was getting frustrated at it. "Try turning it a bit." Christine glared at Nick._

"_I will have Max attack you soon." The dog's head lifted up when he heard his name._

"_She's very temperamental." Nick stated to Erik, making him roll his eyes._

"_Just ignore him and focus." Erik said as he slapped Nick in the back of the head, making Christine smile. She kept at it for hours, getting it a few times. But Erik wanted her to get it right away. It was late when she got tired and wanted to sleep. Nick left then while Erik put the stuff away and headed into the bedroom where Christine was getting ready for bed. _

"_You're sleeping on the couch." Christine told him. He knew why and just followed her since she was already mad at him for lying to her. He grabbed a blanket and lay on the couch while the dogs went into the bedroom with Christine for the night._

_ Over the course of the next few weeks, Christine had been training with Erik and Nick. They taught her everything from disguises to knowing what's real and what a forgery is even though Christine already knew that part. They were glad she was a quick learner and soon, they were ready to plan their first con. Once again, they started off small so Christine could improve her skills and then went after bigger things. Soon the media called them the Three Phantoms and the now the FBI was dealing with them…_

"So what all did you forged and steal?" Sweets asked them, wanting to know. He had heard about the 'Three Phantoms', having done research on them once while in college.

"Well several paintings, a few historical books…Christine actually forged a few pieces from the MET, but they weren't her best one." Erik answered.

"Care to answer that Christine?" Sweets asked her. The two men looked her, waiting for an answer.

"Well I kind of, sort of…forged police uniforms and even made badges." Sweets' eyes widen. "Along with a CIA forged I.D and an FBI badge. I was basically in charge of the disguises."

"So you mean you're the one who took the..?" They nodded. "Oh my god…" He was truly speechless now. "Is it returned?" He asked them.

"Yes Sweets, the Constitution is back and safe. I returned after Erik was arrested since Andrews threaten to have me arrested; I didn't feel like spending the rest of my life in prison." Christine answered. "So now you know of all the crimes we've committed."

"I'm still in shock."

"We can tell." Erik stated.

"Ok so you guys were committing crimes together now, what made it stop?" He asked them. Christine sighed…

_ Christine sat on the couch with Max lying at her feet as she read the newspaper. Erik had taken Bob to the vet for his shots, so she had the apartment to herself for a few hours. Setting the paper down, she noticed a message on her phone from Meg. Looking at it, she sighed, seeing her boss wanted her to come into the office. Standing up, she grabbed her coat and Max's leash. They left the apartment and walked from the Bronx into New York City. Arriving at the FBI building, she showed her badge to security that let her and Max through. Coming up to the floor, she was greeted by Meg who took the dog while she went over to Andrews' office. Christine entered the room and saw Andrews wasn't happy. _

"_You wanted to see me?" She asked as she closed the door behind her._

"_Yes I did, please sit down." He offered, but she refused. "How is you assignment going?" He asked her._

"_It's…going good."_

"_When are you planning on making the arrest?" _

"_I-I-I-I don't know." Andrews looked down and shook his head._

"_Do you know why we hired you?" He asked her, looking up at her._

"_Because I'm good at my job."_

"_That's one of the reasons; you are very good at your job. Probably one of the best in this unit." She thanked him for the compliment. "But because we knew you had a connection with him."_

"_How did you guys know?" She asked him._

"_When you first met him and he took you out for dinner, we were station just outside the restaurant. We listened in onto your conversations and I had one of the agents keep your file tracked since you were a criminal justice major. We tracked you since then and were actually very pleased when you moved to New York and joined the NYPD. I know your old boss and he would tell me reports on you, always a positive thing. Then when I saw you applied to become a special agent, I knew that you would be able to bring Erik in." He explained to her._

"_So I was hired because you knew I could arrest Erik?" _

"_That was a small reason why we hired you and we knew that you would be able to. However…now we're not really sure."_

"_Because he is my boyfriend now." Andrews nodded. "What do you want me do to?" She asked him. _

"_I want you to arrest him and stop all these crimes." _

"_Yes sir." She stood up. "Anything else?" She asked him, hoping he had nothing else._

"_No that's all." She walked out of the office and over to Meg's desk where Max was with her. Meg looked up to see Christine standing there._

"_Andrews' isn't happy with you, is he?" Meg asked her._

"_No he isn't; he wants me to arrest Erik now before any more crimes are committed." She sighed and sat on the chair in front of the desk. "Meg I don't know what to do. I don't want to betray him like this."_

"_Why don't you tell him the truth since he told you the truth?" Meg suggested._

"_Oh sure like that will work out well, finding out I'm the person who he's trying to stay away from."_

"_Look Christine, he's going to find out sooner or later because Andrews won't keep you uncover forever."_

"_I know, it's just…I'm afraid of what he'll do. I don't want to lose him Meg, I can't…" Her voice cracked._

"_Christine, if you can forgive and accept him for being a criminal; then I'm sure he'll do the same with you." Christine smiled a bit, knowing her friend was right._

"_Alright, I'll tell him tonight." She looked at her phone to check the time. "I should get back; Erik will be home and wonder where I am."_

"_Alright, I'll talk to you later." Saying goodbye, Christine grabbed the leash and the two left the FBI building to head back to Bronx. As they walked, Christine thought of how she was going to tell Erik that she was really an FBI agent. Arriving back at the apartment, she was greeted by Bob whose little tail was wagging as he greeted them. Walking into the kitchen, she found Erik leaning against the counter while a piece of paper in his hands. His head looked up from the paper to see her standing in front of her._

"_What's that?" She asked him. He sighed and showed her. It was a note from Alex, wanting his help with a con to get the music box. Christine and Alex didn't get along at all and Erik knew that. "Are you going to help her?" She asked him._

"_Probably, but she wants you to help as well." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because we can't do this with only two people, we need a third person and Mozzie can't come because he just recent had surgery." She sighed and walked out of the kitchen to the living room with Erik right behind her. "I know you don't get along with her, but she's only asking this." _

"_It's not that Erik."_

"_Then what is it?" He asked her. She knew she had to tell him now. It was either go to France and get caught with a sentence of life in prison or tell Erik the truth and possibly lose him forever. She turned around to face him._

"_I just can't Erik." He sighed and nodded. He knew it was going to be worthless without her since she was much better than Alex, but he wouldn't force her to go. _

"_Alright." He said before walking pass her into the bedroom and closed the door. She looked down at the floor and let a tear fall from her face. Without thinking, she left the apartment and hailed a taxi back to the city. She called Meg and told her she was coming back to the office for the day, needing to get away from Erik's world of crime. She stayed there for the rest of the day and went back to Meg's place for the night._

_ Christine returned back to the apartment the next morning and opened the door to find the place quiet. Sure the dogs were there, but there was no sign of Erik. She started to search around the apartment to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. Coming into the bedroom, she saw a rose sitting on the bed. Quickly, she ran to the closet to find his clothes gone and his things in the bathroom were gone as well. Returning to the bedroom, she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, letting the tears fall…_

"So you left to help out Alex without telling Christine?" Sweets asked Erik.

"There was another reason why I left without a goodbye." Erik answered. "Apparently Alex got word that the FBI had a lead on me and were planning on making a move. I couldn't put Christine through all that, though…" He looked at her. "…I didn't know she was an agent back then."

"So you left to protect Christine even though it basically ruined your relationship?" Erik nodded. "Christine, how do you feel about that?" Sweets asked her. Christine didn't answer but stood up and walked over to the window so not to show the tears that threatened to fall. Erik looked down, knowing this hurt her. He stood up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with tears running down her face.

"Christine…"

"I loved you…I'd have followed anywhere you left. I came back to swear my love and found you gone instead!"

"I loved you too; but I had to leave, both of us knew why." She shook her head as the tears continued to fall. His arm wrapped around her as he pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest while she continued to cry. Sweets just sat there and watched as Erik comforted her.

_We love, we live We give what we can give And take what little we deserve  
_

**Reviews are welcome and a quick thanks to everyone :)**


	22. The Past, part 3

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long but due to graduation being in a month, my teachers want their papers turned in. On that note, I'll be a little busy with updating the stories, but I'll do my best. **

**So anyway, this is the last chapter about Erik and CHristine's past before we continue the story. Hope you guys are enjoying the story**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Past part 3

Sweets sat patiently inside his office, waiting for Erik and Christine to return. He had let left the room before to give them some privacy until Christine walked out of the room, leaving Erik inside. Then Erik left to go find her and now he was sitting alone, waiting for them. Soon the door opened and Erik walked inside to sit down on the couch.

"Is Christine coming?" Sweets asked him.

"Yeah, she just had to take a phone call from Andrews but she'll be back soon." He sighed and leaned back.

"I am curious to know how Alex found this lead since I know the FBI keeps things hidden from the public pretty good." Sweets said to him.

"One of Alex's many ex-boyfriends worked as an FBI agent, though I think he got fired two years ago. He also knew Christine since they had a case together at one point. So naturally the office found out about the whole relationship and I assume that he told Alex and then Alex told me, but left out the part that Christine was also an FBI agent." Erik explained.

"Did you ever found out that she was one?" He asked.

"Not until I was already in prison. When I was arrested, I had a feeling she was involved." He answered.

"So you and Alex went off to France to try and steal the music box." Erik nodded. "Do you know what Christine did?" Erik shook his head.

"I returned to work." Both men turned their heads to see Christine closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on the couch, this time farther away from Erik. "I asked Andrews to put me back in the field instead of undercover work since Erik left for France and he did."

"Now I know that you guys were successful in France, but care to explain why?" He asked Erik.

"Well like I said before it was a three person job and we only had two since Nick was recovering from surgery and Christine said no. And Alex wanted me to go two things: disguise myself while trying to take it while she would try and create a distraction. As good as the plan was I knew it would never work and it didn't."

"What happened?"

"A fire started; apparently that was Alex's distraction…"

_ Alarms rang out as the smoke detectors caught the hint of it. Erik looked around, but couldn't see any smoke. However, he could smell and knew he had to hurry. He kept trying to cut through the glass, but having only two hands wasn't helping him. Soon Alex came over to him, standing next to him._

"_Ok the distraction is set in motion." She said breathless to him._

"_You know when I said create a distraction, I didn't mean start a fire!" He yelled quietly to her, not to have people hear them. "You know how stupid this is, not to mention dangerous."_

"_Well I couldn't think of anything else." Erik sighed, wishing he wasn't here. "We only have us since Nick couldn't come and your little girlfriend said no." He rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I should say 'ex-girlfriend' since you left her."_

"_One more word about Christine and I'm leaving you to finish this job and then you'll either not have the music box or be burned alive. Now shut up!" He wasn't happy with her or with himself. He knew he jeopardized his relationship with Christine, but he really had no choice._

"_Fine I won't say another word about her, but could you hurry up. The fire could kill us."_

"_Well then don't set the museum on fire next time!" _

"_Will you stop yelling at me?" _

"_What else am I supposed to do?" HE asked her, turning to face her. "I probably just ended my relationship with Christine, about to get burned alive to help you and have the entire FBI after me. You know how stressful that can be?" He didn't bother waiting for her answer, but turned back around to continue working. Finally he managed to cut a hole in the glass, big enough for the music box to fit through. Before he could get it, he saw flames in the corner of his eyes and backed away._

"_Erik no! We need that box!" Alex grabbed his arm before he could leave._

"_I rather live than to die just for the music box!" He pointed to the box, still sitting in its case. "Alex, it isn't worth dying for!" He tried to convince her so that they could leave. The flames were getting closer; he could feel the heat from them. She shook her head and stood by the glass case. He looked behind his shoulders, seeing the fire even closer than before. "You know what, if you want to die then go ahead. But I'm not to die, not just yet anyway. Now you can either come with me and live or stay here and be burned alive. The choice is yours." He said calmly to her, trying a different tactic. She looked at the music box and then to him, sighing._

"_Alright." He took her hand and they ran from the flames, trying to find an exit. Erik spotted the emergency staircases and opened the door just as the ceiling started to collapse on him. The heavy material pushed him down to the ground, pinning him under it. "Erik!" Alex kneeled down to try and help him. She tried to lift the material off of him, but it wouldn't move and the flames were getting closer. _

"_Go!"_

"_What?"_

"_Just go!" He yelled to her. "Go now!" _

"_N-no I won't!" She shook her head._

"_Please Alex, go!" He begged her. Nodding, she forced herself away and ran down the stairs. Erik kept trying to lift himself free of the material on his back. He kicked some of the rubble away, letting him crawl a bit until he was able to use more of his body to lift the material. Finally, he freed himself. Standing up, he gained his balance. Turning around, a board hit his face, burning his skin. He cried out in pain as the sting of the burn hit him. His hand covered his burned face, trying to ease the pain a bit. He bolted down the stairs as fast as he could till he reached the ground level and ran out the back door where firefighter and policemen were, along with the medics. A man ran over to him, asking if he was ok. Erik showed him the now red side of his face and the man quickly called for assistance. Soon Erik was driven away in an ambulance to a nearby hospital._

_ The next morning, he woke up to the sound a beeping sound. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in a hospital room and that beeping sound was a monitor for his heart rate. He remembered the event of the night before and quickly moved his hand to his face, feeling cloth over side of his face. He could still feel a bit of pain from it, but not much do to the pain medicine they were giving him. _

"_Mr. Caffery?" The doctor walked in to stand by the bed. Erik looked up to him with the one eye that was free of the cloth._

"_What happened?" He asked the doctor. "What happened to my face?"_

"_Your face will be fine; it's just burned from the fire. You're quite lucky actually; you didn't burn any nerves, just the top layer of skin."_

"_Lucky me." He sighed. "How bad is it though?" He asked._

"_Well it will leave scars on the left side of your face, but the good thing is that it's not too noticeable. Once it's fully healed, you can use makeup, if you want, to cover it up." Erik didn't say anything. The doctor kept looking over the chart. "Ok well we're going to keep you here for today and if you're good tomorrow, we can release you."_

"_Thank god." The doctor chuckled._

"_Not a fan of hospitals?"_

"_No." He answered._

"_Well I'll let you get some rest." With that, the doctor left the room. Erik stared up at the ceiling, wandering what he could do now for the rest of the day. He was thankful that his phone went off. Seeing who it was, he rolled his eyes. Answering it, he let Nick yelled at him over the phone. Once the yelling was over, Erik explained what happened and then asked about Alex. Nick told him what happened to Alex, letting him sigh in relief, although it was her fault that he was in the hospital. He then asked if he had heard anything from Christine. Nick sighed before telling his friend that she had moved out of the apartment, but still kept it under her name. Other than that, he hasn't heard anything about her. He thought of going to the police station to know whether or not she was missing, but decided not to since it would mean he would get arrested. He hung up the phone and sighed. He knew he lost her now…_

"So you did move out." Sweets stated.

"Well since Erik left and I decided to end my uncover assignment, I couldn't go back to the apartment as an FBI agent. I kept the apartment since I figured that Erik would return and need a place to stay which he did." She explained.

"I see…so you were released, what did you do then?" He asked Erik.

"Returned to the states and continued to commit crimes." Erik answered.

"You two didn't reunite?" They shook their heads.

"No we didn't, as least not for a while. We were both busy with 'work' and I was actually ashamed of my new appearance to see Christine at first. Not to mention no one has heard from her so I figured that she moved out of the city." Erik explained.

"But she didn't, when did you find out that she was still in the city?" Sweets asked him.

"Nick told me…"

_ Erik stood in front of a painting that he had been working on for a few weeks. He had been back in the States for several months and hasn't seen Christine. He would try and not think about her, but her image would always appear in his head, haunting him of his mistake. That's why he continued the cons, getting his mind off of her. It seemed to work…until today._

"_That's coming along nice." Nick said, standing behind Erik who jumped a little. He didn't expect Nick to be behind him._

"_Warn me next time!" He yelled. "I could have ruined this and then would have had to start all over." _

"_Sorry, I thought you heard me enter." Erik shook his head. "Well anyway, I came with news."_

"_What news?" He asked, still focused on the painting._

"_It's about Christine." Erik stopped and put the brush down, turning around to face his friend._

"_What about Christine?"_

"_A buddy of mine saw her today; she was in Central Park with the dogs. He told me that she had quit coning and had some other job, but didn't know." Nick told him. "He even talked to her for a bit, asking her about life. He found out that she's still single and…misses you."_

"_She does?" Hope was written all over his face. Nick nodded. "Where does she live?"_

"_You're going to see her?" He asked Erik. He nodded as he quickly cleaned off his brushes. "Erik, it's ten at night. She's probably asleep by now." He did have a point and Erik knew not to wake Christine when she was sleeping. _

"_Fine, I'll see her another day. But I am going to see her."_

"_And try to win her back?" Erik nodded. "What if she doesn't want you back?"_

"_I have to know, Nick. I at least want to apologize for leaving her without saying good-bye and explain why. I owe her that much."_

"_Guess it wouldn't hurt to apologize, I mean it's not like you want to propose to her." Erik didn't respond nor looked at Nick. "Erik…what are you thinking?" Erik sighed and went into the bedroom for a minute. He returned with a small box in his hand. "Oh no you didn't." He tossed the box to Nick who opened and mouth dropped. "Wow…" The ring inside was a 5.73 carat heart diamond on a unique band that was covered in little diamonds. "I don't even want to know how much this was." He knew this much have cost a fortune but knew to Erik, Christine was worth it._

"_Look on the inside, it's engraved." Erik told him. He flipped the ring to see something written in Latin: __Amor numquam moritur__._

"_What does it say?" He asked, not knowing the language._

"_It means 'love never dies'." Erik answered. Nick handed Erik the ring back and put it back in the box._

"_You are exactly going to propose to her?" Nick asked, still amazed at that ring that his friend got for Christine._

"_If she'll take me back…"_

"You were going to propose?" Christine asked him. She didn't know this; she didn't even know that he had that ring.

"Yes I was."

"What happened?" Sweets asked. Erik sighed and continued to the story...

_Erik sat in Nick's apartment, going over the layout of the museum. Nick had stepped out to get a few things, leaving Erik alone. As much as he tried to focus, he couldn't. Ever since Nick told him that Christine was still in New York, he constantly thought about her. He wanted to see her, but didn't know how to track her down. He was relieved when Nick entered his apartment. He set the bag of things on the dining room table where Erik was. _

"_What's wrong?" He could tell that something was wrong by Nick's face._

"_I just saw on old friend and he spotted Christine…at your apartment." Erik quickly got out of the chair. "Erik, it could be a trap."_

"_I don't care, I have to see her." He said as he grabbed his keys and basically sprinted out the door. Nick sighed and went to unpack the things. Erik ran back to his apartment, not wanting to miss her. Coming up to his floor, he saw the door was slightly opened and knew she was still here. Slowly opening the door, he saw a figure standing by the window and he knew it was her. He opened the door wider, hoping she would turn around and she did. His heart soured when he looked at her face. Her hair was completely down, letting her curls free while a fitted navy blue top hugged her curves of her waist. She wore jeans that flared out at the bottom with a pair of black sneakers. He stared into her brown eyes, having missed them so much. "Christine…" A slight smile came to her face. He walked up to her, standing in front of her. He wanted to say something, but no words came out._

"_I heard you came back." She spoke instead. That voice…he had missed that voice._

"_A while ago."_

"_I know…I knew for a while, but didn't have the courage to come over. Erik…" Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the burnt scars on his face. "…what happened?"_

"_A fire in France. Don't worry, I'm fine." Her hand came up and gently touched the scars. His eyes closed at the feeling of her hand on his cheek. His hand covered her and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I am so sorry Christine, I shouldn't have left."_

"_No don't apologize. I understand…I…I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you a while ago, but I was too scared." He nodded, letting her continue. Before she said anything, she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. The feeling of her lips on his sent his heart racing. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him until she was pressed against him. Her arms snaked around his neck, bring his head down to her, deepening the kiss. Forcing herself to pull way, her eyes locked with his blue eyes. "I love you…" She confessed. A smile appeared on his face as his thumb traced her chin._

"_I love you too…" Returning his smile, she leaned up and kissed him passionately this time. She soon was up against the wall, pinned by him. He wanted her, he wanted so badly that his body was aching. He pulled away to allow them to catch their breaths. "Christine…there's something I want to ask you…" She nodded. His mouth opened to say something, but the door was swung opened. Both heads turned to see who it was. Christine's eyes widen when she saw the FBI logo on their jackets. "It's ok…" He stepped back from her, holding his hands up in surrender as the agents entered the place._

"_FBI! Hands on your head!" Jones ordered. Erik followed and put his hands on his head. Soon Andrews and Meg walked in. Christine tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Erik turned to face the head of the FBI unit._

"_Erik Caffery, you're under arrest." He said to the criminal._

"_I know." Jones came up behind Erik and took his wrist, handcuffing him. The agents started to escort Erik out of the apartment. Just as they came towards the door, Erik looked back at Christine. She was standing against the wall, her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes never left his as he was escorted out. "I'm sorry…" He mouthed to her, making the tears fall from her eyes. Her head looked down once he was out of the apartment. Andrews walked over to her._

"_Good job Destler." He said to her before walking out of the apartment. Meg ran over to Christine who was still crying. She sank to the ground, putting her head in her hands…_

_ Several weeks later, Erik was found guilty and sentence to prison for four years. Christine didn't attend the trial, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it. Meg and Jones attended and told her the outcome. She decided to visit him in prison, knowing she had to tell him the truth about her real identity. Arriving at the prison, she asked where Erik's cell was. The man offered to escort her there, but she declined. He told her his cell number and how to get there. As she walked through the prison, she kept thinking of how she could tell him. Finally, she arrived at his cell and stood in front of her. He was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall. She cleared her throat, making him turned his head to look at her. Immediately he stood up and walked over to the cell door. He was about to reach out to her, but she stopped him. His face read confusion at her action. With forgiving eyes, she pulled aside her jacket and showed him her badge. His eyes looked at it and then to her. _

"_FBI?" She nodded, trying to keep her eyes from crying. Slowly, he began to step back away from the cell door. He backed up to the wall, not being able to move back any farther. He couldn't believe she lied to him the whole time and that it was because of her that he was in here. She knew she hurt him and before tears could come again, she turned and walked away from the cell. She walked fast out of the prison and ran to her car. Getting inside, she let the tears fall…_

"Now you know everything."

**If you guys want to know what the ring looks like, the link in on my profile. It custom made and VERY expensive, but beautiful. **

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
